


DanGanFan

by Picochu



Series: DanGanFan [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Everyone is suffering, F/F, F/M, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Fanganronpa, Gay, Human Experimentation, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Male Protagonist, Murder, Original Character(s), Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Sexual Assault, Stalking, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, Tragedy, Trauma, Violence, everyone besides monokuma is an oc of mine so thats something, monokuma is completely ooc dont read this if you just wanna read more monokuma, tell me if i should add tags you thought are missing, this could be considered very edgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 58,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Picochu/pseuds/Picochu
Summary: Follow Luca Sme, the Ultimate Fanboy, as 16 Future Students of Hope High, a prestigious school inspired by the fictional Hope´s Peak Academy, who all have Ultimate Talents, are forced into a Killing Game and must fight to survive. As friends turn into enemies and victims turn into culprits, even the nicest of them do gruesome things just to stay alive.
Relationships: Ash Ketchup/Caden Yellow, Bokki Konryu/Liam Smith, Shizu Sweet/Naka Yurei
Series: DanGanFan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729156
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. The Depths of Despair

_Hi. My name´s Luca. And I´m the Ultimate Fanboy. How I got that title? Well, once I become a fan of something, I get really into it. I do everything! Cosplays, fan art, fanfiction, fan theories, and much more. I know it´s kind of a weird talent, but it´s not awful, right?_

“Sounds good. Just enter.” Luca answered his own thoughts. He was trying to plan out his introduction.

Because he was going to enter his new classroom at Hope High, a prestigious school designed to be like a Danganronpa school. They even did the thing where they recruit the students based on Ultimate Talents, just without the Lucky Student Talent.

And when he entered his new classroom, it all went black.

* * *

“H-hey, um, how, I m-mean, are you okay?” A voice asked as Luca felt his body gently being rattled awake.

“What…? Wait! Where am I?!” Luca yelled in a panic.

“Argh! I´m s-sorry!” The other boy jumped away.

The other boy was wearing dark blue jeans, a light blue polo shirt, and a white cast around his left arm. He also had short brown hair and blue eyes.

“Who are you?” Luca asked.

“Oh, I´m s-sorry, I should´ve, I m-mean, sorry, I am, y-yeah, I should´ve introduced m-myself, sorry. I am Liam S-Smith, the Ultimate Z-Zoologist. Who, n-no, how, w-who are you?” Liam said.

“I´m Luca Sme, the Ultimate Fanboy. As a zoologist, what are your favorite animals?” Luca said.

“I q-quite, sorry, um, I r-really, no, I d-do like c-cute animals, like, um, k-kittens, or puppies, or s-squirrels, sorry. I´m s-sorry I have s-such, I mean, I am, n-no, I have a b-basic opinion.” Liam answered.

“It´s fine, jeez. Are we the only ones here?” Luca asked.

“T-there are, um, thirteen, n-no, forty, s-sixteen, I mean, n-no, fourteen others, s-sorry. Do y-you want t-to, um, sorry, m-meet the, I m-mean, sorry, I´m g-going to s-shut, um, up now.” Liam said.

“Can you just show me the way?” Luca asked.

Liam nodded meekly and left the room, which looked like a kitchen. Luca followed him as he then turned left and entered a giant room labeled the Main Hall. Inside that room were, as promised, fourteen other people.

“Heya! My name is Caden Yellow, the Ultimate, um, those people who work in movies and, act. I´m the Ultimate of those!” Caden said with a smile.

She was wearing a blue skirt, red boots, and a pink poncho. She also had long, blond hair and blue eyes. She looked like a supermodel with her revealing clothing and large breast size.

“Oh, I know! I´m the Ultimate Actor! I mean Actress!” Caden added on.

“I know you! Weren´t you in _The Godmother_?” Luca asked.

“Yeah! That was an experience! But I think my favorite movie I was in this far was _Car Wars: A New Despair_! Like, my role was so awesome! I really liked the part where I shot the frog mutant in the eye with a paintball gun and it started to transform into a snail! The special effects were so fricking awesome!” Caden explained with a smile on her face.

“Sorry, but I think I wanna talk to the others, too.” Luca said.

“No problemo! Talk to the clown girl first, though. She´s super funny!” Caden said.

As Luca came closer to the girl wearing a clown costume, he noticed she was eating a taco. When she finally noticed him, she began to look concerned.

“My name´s Luca Sme, and I´m the Ultimate Fanbo-” Luca was cut off by her.

“Hey, I can see you´re feeling down and it´s not good to bottle up your emotions. So, do you wanna taco bout it?” And then, the girl broke into laughter, leaving Luca in a confused state.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhahahahah… Hah… Okay, my name´s Odoroki Ihyo, and I´m the Ultimate Clown.” Odoroki said.

Odoroki was wearing a black and red suit with poker card symbols on it, a black and red jester hat, red lipstick, and a red clown nose. She had black, blocky hair and brown eyes.

“Y´know, this situation is hard on me, too. I remember, yesterday, at the circus, when my friend, a clown, held the door open for me. It really was such a nice _jester_.” And then, Odoroki broke into ungodly amounts of laughter again.

While Odoroki was laughing maniacally, Luca backed away slowly, like he was facing a wild animal.

After that encounter, he decided to go to another girl.

She was wearing black boots, a tight purple skirt, and a black strapless top with a heart neckline. She had her violet hair in a twin drill style.

“Hey, who are you? My name´s Luca Sme, and I´m the Ultimate Fanboy.” Luca said.

“M-my name is Jibun Okora… I am the Ultimate Plumber…” Jibun looked away shyly.

“How did you become the Ultimate Plumber?” Luca asked.

“Huh? Just so you know, plumbing isn´t something to make fun of! It is very important in this day and age, you brainless virgin!” Jibun looked pissed.

“I wasn´t making fun of you! I just wanted to know how you were able to become the best at plumbing.” Luca defended himself.

“Hard work and a lot of training.” Jibun answered.

“Impressive.” Luca stated.

“Don´t make fun of me!” Jibun yelled.

“I wasn´t!” Luca yelled back.

“Oh. This is the first time someone other than Kanojo has ever complimented me… Thank you so much!” Jibun looked incredibly glad.

“Who´s Kanojo?” Luca asked.

“She´s my girlfriend. Actually, she also wanted to go to Hope High. So, if this really is Hope High, like Blaine suggested, then where is she?” Jibun answered.

“What´s her Ultimate Talent?” Luca asked.

“Are you talking about Blaine, or…?” Jibun asked back.

“Kanojo.” Luca answered.

“She´s the Ultimate Delivery Girl! And she´s so nice!” Jibun answered.

“That´s cool. Sorry, but I think I should introduce myself to the others, too.” Luca said.

“Oh, that´s fine.” Jibun smiled, but Luca could see the sadness in her eyes.

“Let´s talk more later!” Luca said as he walked away.

“Yeah!” Jibun agreed.

Next, Luca went over to a girl with short, red hair. She was wearing black shoes, an old looking white shirt, and a ripped red skirt. She had two different eye colors, a few different skin colors, and she had many scars on her body.

“Hey. My name is Luca Sme, and I´m the Ultimate Fanboy. Who are you?” Luca asked.

“EEEEK!” The girl screamed and punched in Luca´s direction.

“What the fuck?!” Luca yelled as he dodged her fist.

“OH NO! I´m sorry, I just got scared. Did I hurt you? Oh god, I hurt you, didn´t I? Oh no, I´m so sorry!” The girl cried.

“I´m fine. Who are you?” Luca asked.

“My name is Sentoki Ketsueki. I am the Ultimate Soldier, Sir Sme.” Sentoki answered.

“I´m 15. Do I really look that old?” Luca asked.

“Oh no, it´s just how I call people, Sir Sme. I have learned it from the doctors, Sir Sme.” Sentoki answered.

“Doctors?” Luca asked.

“Yes, Sir Sme. I grew up in a laboratory, Sir Sme. That is where I learned my manners, Sir Sme.” Sentoki answered.

“I think I´ll go introduce myself to someone else. Bye, Sentoki!” Luca said as he went over to a brunette he guy he´d seen before.

“Farewell, Sir Sme!” Sentoki said.

The guy Luca went to wore black boots, a red vest, and a violet purple jockstrap with a zipper on the front. He also had brown hair and hazel eyes.

“Hey. My name is Luca Sme, I´m the Ultimate Fanboy! And you´re Bokki Konryu, right?” Luca asked.

“Yeah, I´m Bokki Konryu, the Ultimate Porn Star. But I guess you also already know that part, cause that´s all I´m known for.” Bokki said.

“But why are you in high school?” Luca asked.

“I´m 16.” Bokki answered.

“What?! I thought you were at least 18! So, they´ve been making porn with a minor in it?!” Luca yelled.

“Yeah, doesn´t matter. Don´t get so riled up, you can´t change anything about it.” Bokki said.

“You´re awfully calm about that.” Luca stated.

“Yeah, I got used to it. But more importantly, we have to work together to escape! Cause I think we were kidnapped…” Bokki answered.

“I think so, too. But we will get out of this together! As a team!” Luca agreed.

“Yeah, we Ultimates can do anything, I believe. We just can´t lose hope!” Bokki stated.

“Well, sorry, gotta introduce myself to the others.” Luca said.

“It´s fine! Go talk to them!” Bokki encouraged.

After that, Luca went over to another girl.

She was wearing black shoes, a black skirt, and a red, old-fashioned shirt. Her black hair was also covering the front of her shoulders.

“What do you want, dickhead?” The girl asked.

“My name´s Luca, and I´m the Ultimate Fanboy. And how did a child like you get here?” Luca asked.

“Fuck you, you overused glory hole.” The girl stated.

“Just tell me your name and Talent and I´ll leave.” Luca stated.

“The name´s Cereza Alruna, and I´m the Ultimate Witch. Can you leave now?” Cereza asked.

“Stop lying to me, little bitch. What´s your Talent?” Luca asked.

“Don´t insult me, you underwear sniffer!” Cereza shot back.

“Can you just tell me your real Talent, you annoying little bitch?” Luca asked.

“I´m a witch!” Cereza yelled back.

“You know what? I don´t have the patience to deal with a person like you. Though I gotta tell you an idea I just had before I go. How about you don´t act like a total bitch and just find another way to disappoint your parents?” Luca proposed.

“Fuck you, you dick-sucking nipple-licking fuck-face of an asshole!” Cereza responded.

After that encounter, Luca went over to two other people.

One of them was a tall girl, who was wearing violet heels, a black and violet striped skirt, a black jacket, and a violet strapless crop top. She had long, wavy violet hair.

The other one was a short-haired brunette boy, who was wearing black shoes, black pants, a long-sleeved black shirt, a white apron, and a small white chef hat.

“Hey, my name is Luca Sme, and I ´m the Ultimate Fanboy. Who are you?” Luca asked.

“My name is Shizu Sweet! And I am the Ultimate Confectioner! I really love sweets of all kinds! But I especially love cinnamon rolls! Have you ever eaten one? They´re so delicious! You gotta try them some time! You know what? I´m gonna make you some as soon as I can!” The boy, Shizu, said with a smile on his face.

“And you?” Luca asked.

“Naka Yurei… Ultimate Medium…” Naka answered.

“She´s my super nice and super cute girlfriend!” Shizu said with a smile.

“Thanks…” Naka said.

“You seem to be happy together.” Luca stated.

“Of course! We have built our relationship on the foundation that communication is one of the most vital points of it! Since we always talk about everything that´s bothering us about the other to the other, there is no room for blaming it on miscommunication!” Shizu explained.

“Go…” Naka said.

“Luca, I would kindly ask you to leave since Naka doesn´t seem to enjoy your company.” Shizu requested.

“Ok, I´ll go.” Luca said as he went over to another guy.

The other guy was wearing black shoes, black pants, a black jacket which was buttoned up, a white shirt underneath that, and two brown sock-like-looking puppets on his hands. His green hair was also covering his eyes.

“Hey? My name is Luca Sme, and I´m the Ultima-” Luca was cut off by the other guy.

“We already know who you are.” The guy said as he lifted his left puppet.

“Exactly! You´re the Ultimate Fanboy!” The guy said as he lifted his right puppet.

“My name is Gyo.” Left puppet.

“And my name is Nin.” Right puppet.

“And the one controlling us is Ningyo Shi.” Gyo said.

“The Ultimate Puppeteer!” Nin finished.

“It makes me very glad to see you two getting along.” Ningyo said.

“How did you know who I am?” Luca asked.

“We were looking at the forums of Hope High before going there. And they showed most of the Ultimates like you.” Gyo answered.

“Oh, that makes sense. Do you know anything about our situation?” Luca asked.

“No! We just entered our new classroom and then we woke up in here!” Nin answered.

“The same happened with me… Well, thank you for the information, but I´ll go talk to some other people.” Luca said.

Next, Luca went to another girl. She was wearing black shoes, blue jeans, a blue jacket, and a black and white striped shirt. She also had brunet hair and brown eyes.

“Hey, I´m is Luca Sme, the Ultimate Fanboy. Who are you?” Luca greeted.

“My name´s Ash Ketchup, and I´m the Ultimate Author. do you know some of my books?” Ash greeted.

“No, I´m not much of a reader.” Luca answered.

“Well, I´ve written such books as _The Thirst Games_ or _Harold and the Anarchy of the Birds_. They were both bestsellers.” Ash explained.

“Oh, I´ve watched the movies!” Luca exclaimed.

“The movies were kinda shit though. I wouldn´t recommend them.” Ash argued.

“Yeah, but I liked the movie _To Spare a Bird_. Wasn´t that also an adaption of one of your books?” Luca asked.

“Yeah, the only good one, actually. But I´m actually really proud of the Bird Trilogy.” Ash admitted.

“That´s nice to hear. Well, I think I should go talk to the others, sorry.” Luca said.

“Don´t worry about it.” Ash responded.

After talking to Ash, Luca went over to a small girl. She was wearing black shoes, a brown skirt, and a green shirt. She also had green eyes and brown hair that covered her right shoulder.

“Hey, my name is Luca Sme, and I´m the Ultimate Fanboy. Who are you?” Luca asked.

“Your introduction was pretty cute, honestly.” She responded.

“What?” Luca asked.

“Are you a furry?” She responded.

“I´m confused.” Luca stated.

“Hi confused, I´m Zoe God, the Ultimate Theorist!” Zoe introduced herself.

“What were you trying to tell me before?” Luca asked.

“I was joking around! Geez…” Zoe admitted.

“Okay…?” Luca said.

“Hm… Maybe I´ll just try other types of jokes…” Zoe said.

“Yeah, try that!” Luca agreed.

“Okay!” Zoe smiled.

“So, are you going to say anything else?” Luca asked.

“I think not, but that is just my opinion.” Zoe declined.

“Okay, see you later!” Luca said.

“See ya!” Zoe waved him goodbye dramatically.

After ending his conversation with Zoe, Luca went over to a blond girl. She wearing gold high heels, a brown skirt, and a white polo shirt with yellow collars. She also had her hair tied into a rather large bun by a large black ribbon. Her hazel eyes were scanning him, and it felt like she was staring deep into his soul.

“Hi, I´m Luca Sme, the Ultimate Fanboy. Who are you?” Luca introduced himself.

“My name is Blaine Yellow. As for my title, I am known as the Ultimate Secretary. Could you give me some information on yourself?” Blaine said.

“What? Why?” Luca asked.

“I require information about you to act properly around you. Do I have your consent to ask any question I would like to ask?” Blaine responded.

“You can ask anything. Just don´t expect me to answer all of it.” Luca answered.

“How old are you?” Blaine asked.

“15.” Luca answered.

“Do you have any notable abilities that could aide us in our escape if this turns out to be a dangerous situation?” Blaine asked.

“No, not really, cause I probably won´t be the only one with knowledge about Hope High…” Luca responded.

“Why do you believe this building to be Hope High?” Blaine asked.

“It just looks exactly like it, don´t you think?” Luca said.

“I had reached that same conclusion, but then I noticed something.” Blaine said.

“What?” Luca asked.

“Hope High has multiple floors, but this building only has one. Of course, if the only locked room does turn out to be stairs, or an elevator, it might actually be Hope High.” Blaine answered.

“I was quite sure it looked like Hope High, but maybe it´s just a recreation?” Luca suggested.

“Interesting idea. I will think about it.” Blaine stated.

Next, Luca went over to a girl with long, orange hair, and gold eyes. She was wearing orange high heels, an orange shirt, and a brown skirt. She also had a small ponytail made by a black ribbon. Her body shape looked unnatural, with only the part between her breasts and her butt being exceptionally thin.

“Hi! My name´s, like, Amber Orange! And I´m, like, the Ultimate Model! It´s, like, so nice to meet you, stranger!” Amber greeted.

“I´m Luca Sme, the Ultimate Fanboy.” Luca greeted back.

“Oh, like, a Fanboy? Have you ever, like, heard of me?” Amber asked.

“While I´m not a fan of you, I´ve obviously heard of you. You´re one of the most popular models, after all.” Luca answered.

“Like, exactly! Even though it´s, like, kinda creepy how many old guys wanna drive me home after I model… But it´s, like, always good that there are so many nice people there, right?” Amber said.

“I don´t think they just wanna drive you home.” Luca argued.

“Like, really? But, like, what else would they, like, want?” Amber asked.

“Sex.” Luca answered.

“Oh, like, no! That´s so, like, not cool!” Amber yelled.

“I agree with you.” Luca agreed.

“Well, anyways, go, like, talk to the others!” Amber said.

“I think I just haven´t talked to one person yet. Well, see you later!” Luca said.

At last, Luca went over to the last girl. She had black, curly hair and green eyes. She was wearing black shoes, blue jeans, and a white shirt. Her expression looked utterly bored.

“Hey, my name is Luca Sme, and I´m the Ultimate Fanboy! Who are you?” Luca greeted.

“Johanna Mango.” She answered.

“And what´s your talent?” He asked.

“You don´t need to know that.” Johanna replied.

“I guess you´re right, but that doesn´t mean you should act so mean!” Luca argued.

“I´m gonna leave.” And with that, Johanna left.

And then, there was a high-pitched, girly scream. Luca turned around, only to see Sentoki on the ground with a teddy in front of her. He recognized that teddy. It was the mascot of Danganronpa. There, in front of Sentoki, was Monokuma.

“Well, hello there! I´ll just get straight to the point! Since I, Monokuma, am here, you all probably already know what you´re in!” Monokuma greeted.

“Could you be talking about a Killing Game?” Blaine suggested.

“Corrrect!” Monokuma agreed.

“N-NO WAY! I CAN´T BE STUCK IN HERE!” Jibun yelled in tears.

“A-am I going to d-die…?” Luca asked, taking a step back while tears began forming in his eyes.

“Why would you put us in such a situation?” Blaine asked.

“Doesn´t matter! Here are your Monopads!” Monokuma answered.

He threw the quite a few of them in the air, some landing on the ground around people, and others landing directly in their hands.

“And you better read the rules! Well, bye!” And with that, Monokuma disappeared.

Luca looked at the Monopad in his hands in pure terror. But then, he decided to read through the rules. When he opened it, he was greeted by his name and talent, which then switched to a menu screen. But the screen only had two options: _Students_ and _Rules_. Of course, Luca tipped on _Rules_.

_Rule 1: Students may reside only within the school. Leaving campus is an unacceptable use of time._

_Rule 2: Nighttime is from 10 pm to 6 am. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution._

_Rule 3: With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore this building at your discretion._

_Rule 4: Violence against Monokuma is strictly prohibited._

_Rule 5: Once a murder takes place, a Class Trial will begin shortly thereafter. Participation is mandatory for all surviving students._

_Rule 6: If the culprit is exposed during the Class Trial, they alone will be punished._

_Rule 7: If the culprit is not exposed during the Class Trial, they alone will graduate, and all remaining students will be punished._

_Rule 8: In order to enter your dorm room, you need to use your Monopad._

_Rule 9: Additional school regulations may be added if necessary._

“This…” Luca started.

This was the truth of the situation. They were in a Killing Game. And no matter what he did, nothing would change that truth. But he didn´t want to die. And he knew he couldn´t just give up. So, as the others were leaving the Main Hall, he, too, left. This reality, his reality, was a full of despair.

A deadly Story…

Amber, Ningyo, Luca, Liam, Shizu…

A deadly Despair…

Blaine, Caden, Naka, Cereza, Zoe, Odoroki…

A deadly Distrust…

Ash, Sentoki, Bokki, Johanna, Jibun…

A deadly Reality…

Day 1-END

16 Students left.

Prologue-END


	2. All is Fair in Love and Despair Part 1

When Caden woke up the next day, she was greeted by Monokuma´s annoying voice.

“It is now 6am! Nighttime is officially over!” It was the morning announcement.

Shortly after, there was a knock on her door.

“Yeah? Who´s there?” She asked.

After she opened the door, she met eyes with Ash.

“Hey. I think it´d be good if we all had breakfast together, so I wanted to invite you.” Ash greeted.

“Awe, thanks! I´ll go, then! But… Where´s the breakfast room at?” Caden asked.

“To get to the Kitchen, you just have to leave the Dorm Area and go left.” Ash answered.

“Oh, okay! Thanks!” With that, Caden left to go to the Kitchen.

When she arrived there, she noticed Zoe, Odoroki, Sentoki, Bokki, Johanna, Jibun, Amber, Ningyo, Luca, Liam, and Blaine there.

“So you have finally decided to also appear here?” Blaine asked.

“Blaine, Caden was told to come here after you were.” Bokki explained.

“Don´t talk to me, slut.” Blaine responded.

“Blaine, don´t be a bitch!” Luca argued.

Blaine opened her mouth to respond, but before she could, Ash and Naka entered the Kitchen.

“Hey, don´t fight!” Ash yelled.

“Fine.” Blaine said as she straightened out her skirt and seated herself next to Zoe.

“And where are Cereza and Shizu?” Ash asked.

“Um, Shizu went to the other part of the Kitchen.” Jibun said as she pointed to another door.

“Indeed. Only the area Mr. Sweet is in is worthy of being called a Kitchen. I suggest we call this the Dining Area instead.” Blaine said.

“Fine. And where´s Cereza? And where the hell did Naka go?!” Ash asked.

“Naka went into the Kitchen.” Jibun answered quietly.

“And I, like, so saw Cereza on my way here. So, I, like, totally said hi, and then she just, like, called me, like, a total bitch, and, like, totally stormed off.” Amber answered.

“Okay, so Cereza won´t come. Well, then we should still talk about our discoveries.” Ash said.

“No, we should, like, totally wait for Shizu and Naka to finish, like, making breakfast!” Amber argued.

“Yeah, you´re right.” Ash agreed.

So, while waiting for Shizu and Naka to finish, the other thirteen students just talked with each other. For example, Bokki, Johanna and Ash were discussing how they could prevent any murders from happening.

But after just a few minutes, Shizu and Naka entered the Dining Area with trays of baked goods in their hands. While most of them were just surprised, Amber was surprised and utterly excited.

And the second Shizu put the food on the table, Amber began eating. She took all food she could get and stuffed it in her mouth. Luca and Shizu, who were sitting next to her, were kind of scared by that, because she didn´t look like someone who would eat this much this fast. She also stole their food quite often.

“Since breakfast has arrived, I suggest that we talk about our discoveries.” Blaine suggested.

“There´s an Art Room!” Nin exclaimed.

“In it are quite a few things, like paintbrushes, hammers, clay, and different types of paint boxes.” Gyo continued.

“Also, there´s yarn, with which Master could make new puppets, idiot! How could you forget about that?!” Nin continued.

“I didn´t forget about it!” Gyo yelled back.

“There´s also a bathroom, but it only has one stall, so that might become problematic…” Jibun stated.

“And above that is a c-c-coffin! Are they planning to put us in there if we d-d-die?! That´s horribleee! We´d be rotting away while someone´s pooping below us! Just the thought of that scares me!” Sentoki added, speaking in her loud and shrill voice.

“Oh, no! Is the coffin out of glass? Cause I was always wondering if glass coffins were going to be a success. Well, remains to be seen!” And with that, Odoroki broke into a fit of laughter again.

“No, it´s a wooden coffin.” Sentoki answered.

“There´s also a Performance Room! It has a stage, and seats, and stage lights, and a catwalk, and equipment, and even costumes!” Caden said excitedly.

“There´s an Infirmary, too, but I doubt anyone´s skilled in medical stuff, so it´s pretty useless…” Bokki said, sounding disappointed.

“I, um, actually, I m-mean, I, my mom, I m-mean, I may, could b-be, maybe, I know about, a f-few, no, I know, I, I k-know a few things about, um, t-that sort of, um, yeah, m-medical, I mean, yeah, s-sorry…” Liam said.

“Are you trying to say that you´re skilled in medical stuff?” Bokki asked.

“N-no, I mean, yeah, I-I, k-kinda… My mom´s a, um, a d-doctor, and she, no, I m-mean, she taught m-me a few, no, a b-bit about, no, um, a few t-things about, um, you know, m-medical things, sorry…” Liam answered.

“So, if any of you need medical help, just ask Liam!” Bokki said, but with every word, Liam looked more and more panicked.

“There´s also a Garden with quite a few types of food. There are tomatoes, potatoes, mangos, cherries, strawberries, and a lot more. Go see for yourself.” Johanna stated.

“And the Kitchen is also very normal, sadly. There´s the usual silverware, plates, stove, and other usual things. It´s not very interesting…” Shizu said with a disappointed tone in his voice.

“Unlike the Dorm Rooms, which are very interesting. This morning, Jibun and Liam let me look around in theirs. From what I´ve gathered, every room has a laptop, a bed, and a trashcan. But there are also Talent-specific things in the rooms. Like, for example, my room includes books and CDs from things that I´ve done fan projects on. Jibun´s room includes a functioning toilet and also a plunger, and Liam´s room includes plush toys designed after small animals.” Luca said.

“Small animals, huh?” Bokki smirked at Liam.

“That´s why I think that some of our rooms may include weapons. Who´d allow me to go through their room?” Luca asked.

Everyone but Sentoki, Bokki and Johanna put their hands up.

“Why will you three not allow it?” Blaine asked.

“It´s d-dangerous!! I, myself, don´t go in there because of that, ma´am!” Sentoki answered.

“There´s a lot of sex toys in there, and I don´t want anyone to see them and make fun of me.” Bokki explained.

“Um, t-then maybe I could, um, I c-could look…?” Liam asked.

“Sure, you don´t seem like someone who would make fun of me.” Bokki agreed.

“Mrs. Mango, what is your excuse?” Blaine asked.

“I don´t have to tell you.” Johanna asked.

“C´mon, Johanna! Just let one of us see if there´s anything dangerous inside.” Ash requested.

“No. and without my Monopad, you can´t enter. So give it up.” And with that, Johanna turned around and left.

Shortly after, when everyone had finished eating, they left the Dining Area, too. And Luca had decided that he wanted to spend some time with Sentoki.

“Hey, Sentoki, how are you?” Luca asked.

“EEEEK!” Sentoki screamed, punching in Luca´s direction. Luckily, he was able to dodge before she could hit him.

“You need to calm down.” Luca stated.

“Ohmygosh, I´m so sorry, Sir Sme! It will not happen again!” Sentoki said.

“It´s fine, Sentoki. But can you stop calling me Sir Sme?” Luca asked.

“But how shall I call you, then, Sir Sme?” Sentoki asked.

“Call me Luca.” He answered.

“Yes, Sir Luca!” Sentoki agreed.

“It´s an improvement, at least.” And before Luca could say another word, an announcement began.

“Yesterday, I forgot to give you your motive, so I´m gonna give you them now! You should all gather in the Main Hall!” And then, the announcement ended.

Sentoki and Luca quickly made their way to the Main Hall, which had a few chests and closets in it, as well as a podium, where most of the others were already waiting. And after a few more minutes, everyone was in the Main Hall with Monokuma, who had a motive to explain.

“So, now that everyone´s here, I´m gonna give you your motive! It´s inspired by the very first motive of the fifty-third season! You might already know it as the First-Blood-Perk! With this great perk, the killer can kill someone and escape without a Trial! Isn´t that just great?” Monokuma explained.

“The motive you just described is bound to cause the death of one of us. I think it is a smart move from your side.” Blaine complimented.

“What the fuck, Blaine?! Don´t tell this monster that he´s smart! He´s awful!” Bokki argued, his expression one of shock.

“Shut your disgusting mouth, slut.” Blaine looked at him with the same expression she always wore, but something about her face seemed more frightening than usual.

“Guys, calm down. We all need to concentrate on working as a group now. If we all work together, there´s no way one of us is gonna die!” Ash encouraged.

“A-ha-ha. Ahaha. Ahaha! AHAHAHAHAHA!” The sound of shrill laughter echoed through the Main Hall. Laughter belonging to Cereza.

“You idiot. Why should I work with you? You could be planning a murder yourself! What if you want me to be the victim?” Cereza asked, grinning a wide smile that frightened Ash.

“Why shouldn´t we work together? If we only distrust each other, there´s no chance we´re gonna escape! We have to work together!” Ash argued.

“You pathetic, stupid little girl…” Cereza said as she got closer and closer to Ash, gripping her shoulders tightly.

“Ouch!” Ash said as Cereza pressed her fingernails into her shoulders.

“Look, Ash. You don´t have to worry about escaping. Because I´ll kill you. I´ll kill every last one of you!” Cereza said, taking her hands off Ash´s shoulders and holding her stomach as she led out a loud string of laughs. To Ash, it was like every movement made Cereza look more and more frightening.

“Stop.” Johanna said as she glared at Cereza with pure hatred.

That glare kind of scared Cereza. It wasn´t any regular glare. But the words that followed it were what made her leave.

“If you don´t stop, I _will_ kill you. And it will be a very slow and painful death. Maybe I´ll burn you alive, or drown you in a toilet. So, if your life has any worth to you, leave Ash alone.”

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Cereza yelled as she backed away and then left the room.

And not shortly after, all the others also left the Main Hall. But before Johanna could go to her Dorm Room, Bokki approached her with a question in mind.

“Johanna, what´s your Talent?” Bokki asked.

“Why should I tell you?” Johanna asked.

“Because I want us to work together. And not knowing your Ultimate Talent will cause us to distrust each other even more.” Bokki explained.

“Why are you so sure about that?” Johanna asked.

“Huh?” Bokki let out.

“You don´t know anyone. So you can´t know if me revealing my Talent would make the situation better or worse.” Johanna explained.

“But we can´t just give up!” Bokki yelled.

“Look, stop. You are the only one who doesn´t want to accept that I won´t tell you. It´s pathetic.” Johanna argued.

“I know! That´s why I have to do it! If no one does anything and it turns out bad, I´ll be at fault! And, no matter what, I´ll protect my friends!” Bokki yelled.

“Not the best argument. And also, they´re not your friends. You´ve only known them for a day.” Johanna said.

“So? I care about them! And I don´t want them to get hurt! So, Johanna… If you won´t tell me your Talent, can you at least promise to not hurt them?” Bokki asked with a sore voice.

“I´ll try.” Johanna answered. And then, she left.

Meanwhile, in the Dining Area, Luca and Ash were talking about the Killing Game.

“How do we get the others to work together?” Ash asked.

“I don´t know! I think only Bokki really agrees with us.” Luca said.

“We need someone smarter on our side.” Ash said.

“What´s that supposed to mean?” Luca asked, confused.

“Zoe and Blaine are the smartest of the group. We need one of them to work with us.” Ash explained.

“I think we can count Blaine out.” Luca said.

“Yeah… So that only leaves Zoe.” Ash agreed.

“Should I go get her?” Luca asked.

“Yeah, do that.” Ash said.

And then, he left, only to return a few minutes later with Zoe in tow.

“Hey, Zoe.” Ash greeted.

“Are you planning to rob a bank in bright pink bunny costumes?” Zoe asked with a serious expression on her face.

“Wha- Wh- no?” Ash answered.

“Oh, okay.” Zoe´s expression quickly turned from serious to sweet.

“We wanted to ask you if you know how we could get everyone to work together.” Luca explained to her.

“I think you should just ask them.” Zoe answered.

“What do you mean?” Ash asked.

“Get them all together, like tomorrow at breakfast, and just ask everyone if they wanna work with you.” Zoe explained.

“That makes sense… Thanks, Zoe.” Ash said.

“No problem! But I think you should go to bed soon. There´s not much time left till it´s 10.” And with that, Zoe left to go to bed. And not shortly after, Luca and Ash did, too.

It was the middle of the night when Luca heard a knock on his door. And when he went to check who was there, he saw Jibun.

“Jibun, what happened?” Luca asked as he let the shaking Jibun in his room.

“S-someone t-tried to break into m-my r-room…” Jibun whispered.

“Who was it?” Luca asked.

“I d-don´t know! B-but the d-door was s-shaking rapidly… And w-when it stopped, I w-went here…” Jibun said.

“Why did you go here?” Luca asked.

“B-because, I trust you. I d-don´t know why, b-but I trust you. S-so please… Please help me!” Jibun answered, hugging Luca close and crying into his shoulder.

“Oh, um, do you wanna stay here for the night?” Luca asked.

“Y-you would do that?” Jibun asked, looking at him with wide, tearful eyes.

“Yeah, I´ll just sleep on the floor.” Luca answered.

“Um, c-could you maybe sleep in my room?” Jibun asked nervously.

“Why?” Luca said.

“It´s j-just… Others could get the wrong idea… Please…?” Jibun asked.

“Okay, but don´t damage anything.” Luca said.

“I won´t! And, thank you!” And after Jibun said that, Luca left his room and entered Jibun´s.

When Luca went to sleep that night, he was glad. He was glad that he was able to help Jibun.

Maybe she´d work together with Zoe, Ash, Bokki and him.

Day 2-END

16 Students left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was Chapter 1 Part 1! I hope you enjoyed it! Any comment is appreciated :)  
> Also, today, on the 21st March, is Ningyo Shi´s Birthday! The next birthday will be Caden´s, on the 4th April!


	3. All is Fair in Love and Despair Part 2

The next day, Luca went to breakfast a little later than the day before. But he also decided to ask who tried to attack Jibun. He knew it was stupid to just ask them, but he didn´t know what other choices he had. But when he arrived in the Dining Area, everyone was there, except Jibun.

“Morning. Guys, where´s Jibun?” Luca asked.

“There you are! I really really really need to tell you what happened last night!” Shizu said, completely forgetting the greeting.

“Last night…? Oh, do you know who tried to attack Jibun?” Luca asked, clearly interested.

“…Luca, Jibun is dangerous...” Naka said.

And then it clicked in Luca´s head.

“Did you two… kill Jibun…?” Luca looked at them, his pupils shrinking as he got a feeling of mortifying understanding. And then, he sprinted away, to his room, hoping that he would not find Jibun´s corpse in there.

But sadly, the door was locked. So he took a few steps back and threw his body against the door, which made it fall off its hinges. And in front of him was a scaring sight. It was Jibun.

But Jibun was tied up with rope and had duct tape covering her mouth. Tears fell from her eyes, which kind of lined up with the other tear tracks on her face.

“Jibun! Oh god, what happened?!” Luca asked as he ripped the duct tape off of Jibun´s mouth in one swift movement.

“I´m s-sorry! P-please don´t hurt me! I´M SORRY PLEASE DON´T!” Jibun screamed as she pushed herself away from Luca.

“I won´t hurt you, I promise. But what happened?” Luca tried to assure the trembling girl.

“I t-tricked you… I tried to- I tried to- I´M HORRIBLE!” Jibun cried out.

“…You really are…” Luca heard a voice behind him say. Jibun flinched away, startled by the sudden new sound.

“Don´t say that!” Luca turned around only to see Naka standing behind him.

“…She tried to kill Shizu and pin the crime on you...” Naka said bluntly.

“Stop joking around!” Luca yelled at her.

And then, she just turned around and left. But before she left his sight, she gave him a look of pity.

“Jibun, what really happened?” Luca asked.

“She wasn´t lying… I´m so sorry…” Jibun cried out.

“You… What the hell?! I thought you trusted me! I thought I could trust you!” Luca yelled.

“I-I just had to get out of here! I NEED TO SEE KANOJO!” Jibun cried out.

“We all have families, or friends, but you´re the only one who´s going around trying to kill people! I´m missing my boyfriend, too! And did I try to kill anyone?!” Luca argued.

“I-I´m sorry… So, so sorry…” Jibun whispered as she cried more.

“Bye.” And with that, Luca left Jibun, alone, and still tied up.

But when Luca returned to the breakfast table, he walked in on Cereza holding Ash up by the neck.

“So, will the worthless little bitch finally accept that no one´s gonna work together?” Cereza asked, tightening her grip while smiling widely.

“Ne- nev- never… hope won´t lo- los- lose…” Ash answered as she tried to force Cereza´s hand off her neck. But Cereza didn´t budge. In fact, she tightened her grip more, which made her fingernails dig deeper into her skin.

“Stop.” Johanna said with an authoritarian voice as she glared at Cereza.

“Huh? And what if I don´t? What if I just snap her puny little ne-” And then, in the moment Johanna got really close to Cereza, there was a shocked silence. And then, as Ash fell to the ground, a scream emerged from Cereza´s throat.

“AAAAAAAAH!” She screamed as she took her hands to her face.

Because while trying to save Ash, Johanna stabbed her fork in Cereza´s left eyeball.

“Liam, get Cereza to the Infirmary! And keep Johanna away from her!” Bokki instructed.

“Y-yes!” Liam yelled back, with a new kind of tone in his voice. It was deeper, and more confident.

And then, Bokki picked up Cereza and sprinted to the Infirmary with Liam following closely behind him. While the two were leaving, a heavy silence filled the room. Ash looked at her hands in shock. They were bloody. She looked like she had killed Cereza, even though she hadn´t done that.

Meanwhile, Johanna just looked bored. She didn´t look like she regretted her actions, or like she was surprised by them. And knowing how calm Johanna was after that had happened really scared Luca.

Not soon after that incident, the group split up. But Luca had decided that he needed to talk with Shizu about something.

“Hey, Shizu!” Luca called out to the small boy and his taller girlfriend.

“Hey, Luca! Did you need something? Like an apple pie? Oh, I love apple pies!” Shizu asked.

“No, I wanted to apologize.” Luca answered.

“But why would you need to apologize? I don´t remember a bad thing you did.” Shizu asked.

“Had I not stupidly allowed to let Jibun say over in my room, she couldn´t have tried to kill you. So I´m sorry. I´m sorry I was so stupid…” Luca said, his voice cracking at the final sentence.

“But Luca, that´s not your fault. I bet Jibun tricked you into it!” Shizu said.

“So you aren´t mad at me?” Luca asked.

“Why would I be mad at you?” Shizu asked with a sweet smile on his face.

“Thank you…” Luca responded.

Meanwhile, in the Infirmary, Liam was patching up Cereza´s eye.

“LET ME GO IT HURTS PLEASE LET ME GOOO!” Cereza screamed as she thrashed around in Bokki´s hold.

“How much longer do I have to hold her?!” Bokki asked.

“I n-need to make sure t-the bleeding stops! And I need t-to make sure she d-doesn´t get an infection! So that c-could take a while!” Liam answered.

“Can you just stop her from resisting, then?” Bokki asked loudly.

And then, Liam took a syringe, filled it with some fluid, and put that fluid in the arm. After that, Cereza fell asleep and Liam looked at Bokki annoyed.

“G-good enough?” Liam asked.

“Yeah, thanks…” Bokki answered.

“Y-you can leave if you w-want to…” Liam stated as he took another syringe.

“Nah, I´m good.” Bokki said.

Meanwhile, Ash knocked on Johanna´s door.

“Who is there?” Johanna´s voice came from her room.

“It´s m-me, Ash.” She answered.

And then, Johanna opened the door a bit and swiftly left the room shortly before closing the door again.

“What do you want?” Johanna asked.

“Why d-did you hurt Cereza like that?” Ash asked.

“She hurt you.” Johanna answered.

“And y-you hurt her! This isn´t r-right!” Ash yelled.

“Then what should I have done?” Johanna asked coldly.

“Y-you should´ve pushed her or something! You shouldn´t have stabbed that f-fork in her eye! Why d-did you even do that?!” Ash yelled, starting to shake.

“Because I love you.” Johanna answered.

“W-what?!” Ash asked again.

“I love you. I´ve been following you for a while now. And I love everything about you. And I know you, unlike anyone else. Your chest size, your past, I know it all.” Johanna answered.

“W-w-w-what THE FUCK?!” Ash screamed, taking steps back as she trembled in fear.

“But now that we´re here, maybe I can finally learn how you feel…” Johanna said as saliva dripped out of her huge smile.

“GET AWAY FROM ME!” Ash screamed.

That caught the attention of Caden, who was writing notes in her room. She quickly put them away, however, and grabbed one of her movie swords. And when she went outside and saw Johanna backing Ash into a corner, she lifted the sword and smashed it against Johanna´s head.

Johanna then fell to the ground, unconscious.

“What happened? It looked like she wanted to sell you some coke! Does she have that?” Caden asked as she kneeled on the ground and looked through Johanna´s pockets.

“Awe, not even ecstasy… What kinda shit drug dealer is this?!” Caden asked as she kicked Johanna´s body out of frustration.

“She didn´t try to sell drugs… She wanted to feel me…” Ash argued.

And when Ash uttered that sentence, Caden took a step back, and kicked Johanna in her stomach as hard as she could.

“You bitch.” Caden called the unconscious girl.

“Come with me. There are weapons in my room, if you wanna, um, what´s the word? Oh, defend yourself!” Caden said with a smile as Ash followed her to her room.

Meanwhile, Blaine and Zoe were talking in Zoe´s room.

“Why did you feel the need for me to be in your room?” Blaine asked, still wearing the same expression.

“I wanna wowork towogether with yowouwu!” Zoe answered, smiling.

“How were you able to pronounce those words?” Blaine asked.

“It´s my secret technique! I´m the Ultimate UWUer!” Zoe yelled as she changed into a weird pose.

“But, honestly, I´m here to form an alliance with ya. Those stupid, hope-filled bagel-fuckers honestly think that I´mma help´em! As if! I´ve got my own plan for this Killing Game! But I think y´could help me with´at.” Zoe said.

“What do you require?” Blaine asked.

“A bucket. And when I get my hands on that bucket we´ll see who´s gonna laugh last!” Zoe announced as she started to laugh.

“What would you need a bucket for?” Blaine asked.

“Just trust me on this one, girl.” Zoe answered.

Meanwhile, Sentoki was talking to Jibun, who was still tied up.

“Why did you do that though?” Sentoki asked.

“I wanted to see my girlfriend again… I just miss her… And I wanna know if she´s okay!” Jibun answered, starting to tear up again.

“I get that, but we all wanna escape… And to achieve that, we work together! And I really want you to work with us!” Sentoki stated.

“I´m sorry… I thought you´d just leave me behind if I worked with you…” Jibun explained.

“I am not going to let that happen! So don´t worry about it!” Sentoki smiled sweetly.

“How can you talk to her like that?” A person behind Sentoki asked.

“Ma´am, I know she has done something horrible, but we shouldn´t just lock her up in here. I think we should let her leave, ma´am.” Sentoki explained.

“Alright. I know Shizu would agree with you. So, you are going to watch her. If she does anything to hurt anyone, you both will be held responsible.” Naka said.

“Yes, ma´am!” Sentoki agreed.

And then, Naka left, leaving the two girls alone.

“Aren´t you excited? Oh, but I gotta get you out of that first. I´ll go ask someone else for help! You just wait here!” And then, Sentoki left and went to Luca´s room.

“Come in!” He yelled, and then, Sentoki entered his room.

“I need your help! I wanna free Jibun!” Sentoki requested.

“Out.” Luca answered angrily.

“EEEEK! But why?!” Sentoki screamed.

“She tried to kill Shizu and pin the crime on me. Do you honestly think someone like her should just roam around? Go ask someone else!” Luca yelled as he shoved Sentoki out of his room.

“Hmm… Who could I ask?” Sentoki asked herself out loud.

However, she was so distracted by asking herself something, that she didn´t notice Liam´s door until she walked against it. And then, Liam and Bokki quickly left the room to see who was at the door.

“Hey, Sentoki, what do you need?” Bokki asked.

“EEEEK!” Sentoki screamed as she punched in Bokki´s direction, barely missing his face.

“I wanted to know if one of you could help me free Jibun.” Sentoki explained.

“Sure.” Bokki agreed.

But when they entered Jibun´s room, they discovered Jibun to be missing.

“W-where is s-she?” Liam asked curiously.

“I don´t know.” Sentoki answered truthfully.

“We gotta search for her! She could be trying to kill someone again!” Bokki stated.

“Or she could be in dangeeer!” Sentoke added.

But then, Nighttime began. So they decided to just tell everyone to lock their doors and look for Jibun the next day.

But what they didn´t know was that they were going to find something horrifying the next day, too.

They were going to find a corpse.

Day 3-END

16 Students left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part of Chapter 1, I hope you liked it! As always, all comments are appreciated :) And who do you think will die in the next Part?


	4. All is Fair in Love and Despair Part 3

When Odoroki woke up the next day, she groaned. Because, while she may not have looked like it, she wasn´t really a morning person. However, she didn´t want to keep the others waiting, so she took a quick look in her pun book for inspiration and left the room.

When she entered the Dining Room, however, she noticed that Cereza, Johanna, Jibun, Shizu and Naka were not there. But instead of asking about it, she sat down on her seat and pulled out a crossword puzzle from an unknown place.

After a few more minutes, when Shizu, Naka, and, surprisingly, Cereza finished making breakfast, Bokki started talking.

“Yesterday, we noticed that Jibun´s missing. So, today I decided that we should search for Jibun in small groups. Does anyone have wishes for who should be in their group?” Bokki said.

“Oh, can Blaine and I be in one group together please? UWU!” Zoe asked.

“I agree. It would be beneficial to us if we were in the same group.” Blaine stated.

“Ok, Zoe and Blaine in one, Liam, Sentoki, and me, in another…” Bokki wrote down on a notebook. The notebook had animals on it, which meant it was probably from Liam´s room.

“Oh, can Naka and I be in one group? And also, can we just talk about how good these cookies I made are? You should try them!” Shizu said.

“And I wanna be in a group with Ash! I´ve got a sword, so I can protect her from that stalker girl Joselin!” Caden requested.

“And can I be in a group with Amber please?” Luca asked.

“I´ll go alone, you fuckheads.” Cereza, now wearing an eyepatch, stated.

“Then I´ll also pair up Odoroki and Ningyo. Is that okay with you?” Bokki asked.

“It´s more than okay! I mean have you seen her a-” Nin started.

“Aaainteresting personality!” Gyo finished.

“That´s not what I wanted to say!” Nin yelled.

“I HATE YOU!” Gyo screamed back.

“WELL I HATE YOU MORE!” Nin yelled back.

“That escalated quickly.” Zoe stated.

“Is it also fine with you, Odoroki?” Bokki asked.

“Don´t interrupt someone working intently on a puzzle. Chances are, you´ll hear some crosswords.” Odoroki said before she broke into a fit of laughter again.

“I´ll take that as a yes. Then we can begin eating!” Bokki announced.

Immediately, Amber began eating everything on her plate. When she finished that, she stole the food from Cereza, Luca, and Shizu. But soon after, when Cereza´s stomach growled, Shizu took a piece of cake from Amber and gave it to Cereza.

“Why are you idiot giving me food?” Cereza asked.

“You looked hungry. And also, I once read somewhere that eating is supposed to let you heal faster! And since my food is the very best, I bet it will make all your eye pain go away!” Shizu explained.

“You really are an idiot.” Cereza said with a small smile as she took the piece of cake from him and ate it.

After breakfast was over, everyone split into their groups and began searching for Jibun. Bokki, Liam and Sentoki decided they should look through the Performance Room, Cereza would look through the Art Room, Zoe and Blaine would look through the Nurse´s Office, Shizu and Naka would search the Dorms, Ash and Caden would check the Kitchen, Amber and Luca would look through the Garden, and Odoroki and Ningyo were going to search through the Main Hall.

In the Garden, where Amber and Luca were searching for Jibun, Amber discovered a lever in one of the bushes.

“Luca, like, look! Do you, like, know what this, like, could be?” Amber asked.

“It´s a lever.” Luca stated.

“Omigosh, you are, like, so, like, right! I, like, didn´t even, like, notice that!” Amber exclaimed.

“Do you even have a brain?” Luca asked.

“Oh, I, like, totally have a brain! Like, that one time, this, like, totally old guy I was, like, sleeping with told me that I, like, didn´t have one, and so I, like, went to that one, like, totally sexy doctor, and I, like, asked him! And he, like, said I, like, totally have a brain!” Amber answered.

“I should´ve known better than to ask you a question.” Luca stated.

“But I, like, totally just answered!” Amber exclaimed.

And then, they both kept on looking through the Garden, having forgotten the lever Amber had found.

Meanwhile, Blaine and Zoe were searching through the Nurse´s Office.

“Zoe, there is something I did forget to mention this breakfast.” Blaine stated as she looked through a closet.

“What´s it?” Zoe asked.

“This morning, I had planned to send an e-mail to you. But while writing that e-mail, I had noticed that the date on the computer was the twelfth of September. That does not function well if my memory is correct, because the last date I remember is the fifth of January, the day the years of Hope High begin.” Blaine explained.

“They coulda just faked it, y´know?” Zoe said.

“I do know, but I think we should still consider the possibility of our memories having been removed.” Blaine stated.

“I doubt it, but you can keep your theory!” Zoe stated.

“And I doubt that we are going to find Jibun here.” Blaine stated.

“A-greed!” Zoe agreed.

Meanwhile, Ningyo and Odoroki were looking through the Main Hall when they found Johanna.

“Argh! It´s t-that s-stalker c-chick!” Gyo screamed.

“Yeah, that hot stalker chick.” Nin said.

“What do you want?” Johanna asked.

“We were just looking for Jibun! Bye!” Gyo explained.

“I guess I´ll help you.” Johanna said.

“Oh no, there´s no need for that.” Gyo said worriedly.

“Because you are too incompetent to do it yourself.” Johanna finished.

“WHAT´S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!” Gyo asked angrily.

“Um… Why don´t I tell a monster joke? Most of them are just Kraken me up!” Odoroki said, laughing sheepishly.

“Your jokes aren´t funny, which is why no one likes you.” Johanna stated.

“Hahahahahahah…” Odoroki laughed quietly.

“And now you´re trying to deny the truth by laughing it away. But that strategy won´t work forever, you know. At some point you´re gonna have to accept it.” Johanna stated.

And then, Odoroki and Ningyo both left saddened and angered by Johanna´s words.

Meanwhile, Shizu and Naka were searching through the Dorms.

“I know this search is important and all that, but can we please just talk about how awesome the breakfast I made was?” Shizu asked.

“I´m sorry, but I want to find Jibun to make sure she doesn´t hurt anyone again.” Naka declined.

“Oh. Was it that bad?” Shizu asked.

“No, it was good-” Naka was cut off by Shizu.

“Yeah, I tried something new! I put the cookies in the cupcakes! I thought it would be a really good idea! Was it a really good idea? I bet it was! Tell me what you think!” Shizu said.

“Shizu, now´s not the time…” Naka said.

“You never have time… And you never spend time with me anymore!” Shizu said.

“I´ve been with you this whole time, trying to help and protect you, and you wanna tell me I never spend time with you? Maybe I don´t wanna talk about it right now because I’m trying to find Jibun, because the last time she roamed free, she tried to kill you! I´m trying to save your life, what more do you want?!” Naka yelled, fighting back tears.

“Well, I never asked you to do those things! I don´t need a bodyguard! I can take care of myself!” Shizu yelled back.

“Fine! Then do just that! Cause I´m leaving!” Naka said as she turned around and left to her room.

Once she closed the door, she took a step back and leaned against it. She slowly slid down to the ground as she began to cry.

Meanwhile, Ash and Caden were in the Kitchen, also trying to find Jibun. Well, Ash was trying to find Jibun. Caden was keeping guard so that Johanna wouldn´t enter.

“Thanks a lot, Caden. I don´t know how I could defend myself if Johanna showed up…” Ash said.

“It´s fine! And I like you, so it´s not like it´s bothering me!” Caden said.

“But I don´t know why she would s-stalk me…” Ash said.

“Maybe she´s… too shy to talk to you…?” Caden theorized.

“She rammed a fork in Cereza´s eyeball. I don´t think that´s very shy.” Ash argued.

“Well, I´m out of ideas now, sorry!” Caden said with a smile.

“Hm… Okay then… But still, thanks.” Ash said.

“No hay problema!” Caden said.

“Why did you start speaking Spanish all of a sudden?” Ash asked.

“Solo por diversion!” Caden answered in Spanish.

“I can´t speak Spanish, so please stop.” Ash requested.

“Bueno! Okay, I´ll stop now.” Caden obliged.

“How did you learn Spanish?” Ash asked.

“I learned it for that one movie… It was… Wait a minute… Oh yeah, The Land Outside! It´s a really good movie!” Caden explained.

“I´ll watch it some time when we escape together! I promise!” Ash said with a smile.

“I´m already excited for it!” Caden said, also smiling.

And then, Ash resumed searching, and Caden continued guarding.

Meanwhile, Liam, Bokki, and Sentoki were looking through the Performance Room until they heard a scream. They knew it came from the Bathroom, so the three of them ran there.

“What is that…?” Bokki asked, looking at the ground horrified.

Blood was flowing out of the space between the ground and the door of the only bathroom stall. While Bokki looked at that, Sentoki took a few steps back, tears in her eyes, and ran against the door with all her might. The door broke off its hinges, and then, they saw someone.

Someone who had their head in the toilet. Someone who was halfway lying on the ground. Someone who had a knife in their back. That someone was Cereza Alruna, the Ultimate Witch.

“EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!” Sentoki´s pained scream echoed through the halls of the building, alerting everyone.

And then, the Body Discovery Announcement started.

“A body has been discovered! Attention! Please all gather in the Bathroom! In an hour, a Class Trial will begin!” And then it stopped. But this nightmarish reality didn´t.

And only then did the three notice Jibun, who was sitting in the coffin on the shelf behind the toilet, shocked. She quickly jumped out of the coffin and went to the others.

When Luca entered the Bathroom, he immediately noticed Cereza´s corpse. But instead of starting to cry, he held it in and approached Bokki.

“Hey, I think it´s gonna be better if we work together to find the culprit. Are you going to help me?” Luca asked.

“S-sure…” Bokki agreed.

They first looked at the corpse.

“It looks like she was puking. The toilet is filled with vomit.” Luca stated.

“Isn´t that a kitchen knife? How did it get here?” Bokki asked.

“Can you lift me up, Bokki?” Luca asked.

“Why?” He asked back.

“I wanna look inside the coffin.” Luca stated before Bokki lifted him up.

“There´s a weird piece of cloth in there…” Luca stated.

“I think we should ask Jibun for her testimony.” Bokki stated as he put Luca on the ground.

“You ask her.” Luca commanded.

“So, Jibun, what happened? Why were you in that coffin?” Bokki asked.

“I-I don´t know… I remember talking with Sentoki yesterday, and then a person entered my room, and then I woke up in that coffin. I tried to get out of there, and shortly after I heard a scream, I succeeded in doing so. And you know the rest…” Jibun explained.

Next, they decided to talk to Blaine.

“Do you know anything?” Bokki asked.

“Indeed. I have the alibis from everyone for this day. This morning, everyone except Johanna and Jibun were at breakfast. During the search, Cereza, Jibun, and Johanna were alone. At one point, Odoroki and Ningyo had a conversation with Johanna, and Shizu and Naka also split up at another point.” Blaine stated.

“Um… s-sorry to b-bother you, b-but, I, um, no, I m-mean, I just, I w-wanted, no, I w-want, I need, I w-wanna say, t-that, I, um, sorry, I m-mean, I saw C-Cereza g-go to t-the Bathroom, and, s-she, sorry, um, s-she seemed, n-no, she l-looked sick, s-sorry…” Liam said after he had approached Bokki.

“Thanks a lot!” Bokki said with an encouraging smile, which caused Liam to smile back happily.

“Since the knife came from the Kitchen, I think we should also look through there.” Luca suggested.

After they had went through the Main Hall to the Kitchen, they were approached by Shizu.

“Since Cereza is the victim, I thought it´d be important to note that she helped make breakfast this morning. She even made a piece of cake for me!” Shizu stated.

After Shizu had told them that, they started looking through the drawers to find evidence.

“Huh? Why is there rat poison in the Kitchen?” Luca asked.

“Rat poison? I think I saw some of that in the Infirmary when I watched Liam patch Cereza up.” Bokki stated.

“Then why is it here, in the Kitchen?” Luca asked.

But then, another announcement played.

“It is now time for the Class Trial to discuss who murdered Cereza Alruna, the Ultimate Witch! Please all gather at the Elevator!” And then, it stopped.

After a few minutes, everyone was gathered at that place. And then, the elevator came to their level and the doors opened. It was time for a Class Trial…

A deadly Mystery…

Amber, Ningyo, Luca, Liam, Shizu…

A deadly Despair…

Blaine, Caden, Naka, Zoe, Odoroki…

A deadly Distrust…

Ash, Sentoki, Bokki, Johanna, Jibun…

A deadly Class Trial…

15 Students left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, now the first corpse has been discovered! Who do you think killed Cereza Alruna, the Ultimate Witch? Any comments are appreciated!


	5. All is Fair in Love and Despair Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It´s time for the first Class Trial of DGF! Who killed Cereza Alruna, the Ultimate Witch?

“Would the culprit please step forward to receive the First-Blood-Perk?” Monokuma asked.

But nobody stepped forward.

“Hm… Well, if you want a Class Trial, go ahead! I won´t stop you!” Monokuma said.

“I think it is best if we talk about this in an organized manner. Let us start with discussing what the murder weapon could be.” Blaine stated.

“It´s obviously the knife! The knife she stabbed herself with!” Zoe yelled.

“It is not possible to stab yourself in the back with a knife while creating such an angle, which means an outside force must have pushed the knife into Cereza´s back.” Blaine argued.

“But I think we can say that the kitchen knife´s the murder weapon. I mean, there are no other wounds on her body.” Ash said.

“Then let us move on to the time of death.” Blaine suggested.

“Liam told us that he saw Cereza go to the bathroom during the search, so she must´ve been alive at some point during it.” Bokki stated.

“Do you know a time?” Blaine asked.

“S-sorry, I think it, um, it w-was a, um, I mean, a f-few minutes b-before I, um, I heard t-the scream, s-sorry…” Liam answered.

“Since we know the time of death was during the end of the search, we can safely assume that only someone without an alibi at that time could have committed the crime. Those without alibis are Cereza, Jibun, Johanna, Shizu, and Naka. Since we already ruled Cereza out, our only suspects are Jibun, Johanna, Shizu, and Naka.” Blaine stated.

“But the door was locked, which is why I had to open it with force, ma´am, which means the killer must´ve been inside the bathroom stall for them to stab Cereza.” Sentoki said.

“Then that means Jibun is the culprit of this case.” Blaine stated.

“But I am not the culprit! I promise!” Jibun argued fearfully.

“Do you expect any of us to believe you? You manipulated me and you tried to kill Shizu! That doesn´t really make you out to be very trustworthy!” Luca argued.

“Come on now, don´t back her into a corner. We need to consider other possibilities.” Sentoki said.

“Shut your whore mouth, you fucking idiot!” Luca yelled at her.

“EEEK! Why are you so h-h-h-h-hostile?!” Sentoki asked.

“Because that bitch is trying to use you! She´s trying to use your naivety to make you defend her! That manipulating, cunning bitch is trying to use you to get away with her murder plot!” Luca yelled.

“NO!” Sentoki yelled.

“Don´t you see that this d-d-d-d-distrust is exactly what made her do that? Do you want to end up like her? Do you want to distrust everyone?” Sentoki asked fearfully.

“If I don´t distrust her, she´s just gonna use me again! Just like she´s using you!” Luca screamed in her face.

“Luca. There is actually a chance that Jibun didn´t commit the murder.” Bokki stated.

“What?” Luca asked surprised.

“I think we can´t rule Johanna out as a potential suspect.” Bokki said.

“What do you mean?” Johanna asked as she shot Bokki a glare.

“We still don´t know what´s in her room, which means we can´t rule out the possibility of there being a rope of some kind in it.” Bokki began.

“What does a rope have to do with the locked door?” Ash asked.

“She could´ve tied the rope around the lock of the bathroom stall´s door and locked the door by using that rope!” Bokki explained.

“How would she do that though?” Caden asked.

“By tying it around the lock and then twisting it, which would lock the door if she did it well enough.” Bokki answered.

“But how would she get the rope off after?” Ash asked.

“Yeah, I was also totally wondering that!” Caden agreed.

“That´s so cool!” Ash said.

“She could´ve used a knife to cut the rope!” Bokki explained.

“But wouldn´t part of the rope still be on the lock if I really did that?” Johanna asked.

“I guess my idea was pretty dumb… Hehe…” Bokki admitted sheepishly.

“So Jibun must be the killer!” Luca concluded.

“Um, s-sorry, but I t-think we s-should also, um, I mean, d-discuss, yeah, w-why Cereza, um, w-went to t-the Bathroom, s-sorry…” Liam suggested.

“What if she just wanted to take a shit?” Luca asked.

“But didn´t Liam say she looked sick?” Bokki asked.

“Maybe she had a stomachache?” Luca suggested.

“Um, I think it´s safe to say that she went into the Bathroom to throw up. If she really sat on the toilet when she was stabbed, the killer would´ve had to move her corpse to get her in the position we found her in… And they didn´t have enough time to do that…” Jibun argued.

“There was also, like, nasty puke in there! That was, like, so disgustiiing!” Amber said with an annoyed tone.

“But why would she have to puke? My breakfast is always perfect, so there is no way it was because of something she ate! Do you remember what I made this morning? Didn´t it taste super delicious?” Shizu said.

“Maybe the fact that she threw up is linked to the rat poison we found in the kitchen?” Naka suggested.

“Stop changing the subject! We were talking about my amazing food!” Shizu yelled like a child.

“That means the knife isn´t definitively the murder weapon! Which means Jibun isn´t definitively the killer!” Ash stated.

“See, Sir Sme? She isn´t definitevifely the killer!” Sentoki agreed.

“Since Cereza, Shizu and Naka prepared the breakfast this morning, I shall add them to the list of suspects. That means our suspects are Cereza, Jibun, Shizu and Naka. If you were wondering, the rat poison was made by Kiiroi Kaisha, my father´s company, which is why I know that if someone were to drink it, it would take a few hours until they would die. The time between breakfast and the discovery of Cereza´s corpse fits in that time frame.” Blaine stated.

“OOOOH! Shizu, you up to something with these girls?” Odoroki asked.

“N-no!” Shizu answered, clearly flustered.

“Blaine, you can cut Shizu from the suspect list. I was right by him the whole time he made breakfast, so I would´ve noticed if he put rat poison into something.” Naka informed.

“Yeah, I can also say Naka never helped me with my perfectly delicious treats, so she couldn´t have put it inside one of them, either!” Shizu agreed.

“Then Cereza… poisoned herself?” Blaine asked.

“Um, what did Cereza make?” Gyo asked.

“Yeah, we need to know that shit!” Nin agreed.

“I think she only made a piece of cake… I think it had a cherry on top, but I´m not really sure…” Naka said.

“What? That sounds like the treat Cereza gave me as a present!” Shizu said in shock.

“So she tried to poison you by giving you a poisoned piece of cake…” Naka said.

“Guys! What actually is the murder weapon?” Caden asked.

“If we assume Cereza´s plan was to kill Shizu, it is obvious that the poison is the actual murder weapon, which means the knife was used as a distraction, you dumb bitch.” Blaine answered.

“But who stabbed her?” Jibun asked.

“If your story is true, Jibun, couldn´t Cereza have kidnapped you?” Bokki asked.

“Yeah… So she kidnapped me and put me in that coffin… to do what, exactly?” Jibun asked.

“You also said you struggled to get out, and then you heard a scream. Couldn´t you have accidentally pushed the knife of the shelf while struggling?” Bokki suggested.

“So Cereza wanted to use the knife as a distraction to make us think it was the real murder weapon, when in actuality, it would have been the piece of cake.” Blaine summarized.

“And I pushed it off the shelf, and then it fell and stabbed Cereza in the back while she was throwing up?” Jibun asked.

“Exactly. But if that theory is true, that means the culprit must be Cereza herself, since she had poisoned the piece of cake.” Blaine said.

“Yeah, the killer of this case is Cereza!” Naka agreed.

“And we can obviously assume Cereza locked the stall door herself to not have anyone show up while she wanted to throw up.” Bokki said.

“But, like, wait. I, like, stole, like, totally everything from Shizu´s plate. So why am I not, like, dead, y´know?” Amber asked.

“Cereza just stole it from you! That´s it.” Naka answered nervously.

“But she couldn´t have done that. I was sitting between Cereza and Amber, so I should´ve noticed her doing that.” Shizu argued.

“But then how did my, like, food, like, get to Cereza?” Amber asked.

“Shizzuu! Didn´t you yeet the food from Amber to Cereza?” Odoroki asked.

“Now that you mention it, yeah, I took one of the deliciously perfect treats Amber had and gave it to Cereza, because Amber also stole all her delicious and perfect food.” Shizu admitted.

“So, what if you gave Cereza the poisoned piece of cake by accident?” Johanna suggested.

“No! That theory is stupid!” Naka yelled.

“Why?” Johanna asked.

“Because… because… because because because because bECAUSE BECAUSE BECAUSE! YOU DON´T KNOW ANYTHING! YOU´RE JUST A BUNCH OF STUPID, LYING IMBECILES! SHIZU WOULD NEVER- SHIZU WOULD NEVER KILL SOMEONE! YOU KILLED HER!” Naka yelled as sweat dropped off her face and tears started to form in her eyes.

“Why can´t you see the truth?” Luca asked.

“BECAUSE IT ISN´T THE TRUTH! BECAUSE I KILLED CEREZA!” Naka screamed.

“W-what?!” Luca asked.

“I admit it. I poisoned some of the food for Cereza. I killed her.” Naka said as she began to cry.

“But then Shizu would still have given Cereza the poisoned food, which makes him the culprit.” Blaine argued.

“No. NO! IIIII´M THEEEEEEE KIIIIIIIILLEEEEER!!!!” Naka´s voice broke as she broke down.

“D-did I really kill Cereza…?” Shizu asked as tears also rolled down his pale cheeks.

“I´m gonna show you the truth. Then you´ll have to accept it, Naka.” Luca said, tears also forming in his eyes.

“No… Nohohohoho…” Naka cried out.

“Yesterday, during the evening, Cereza, who had just gotten the wound in her eye fixed by Liam, kidnapped Jibun with the substance that was on the weird white cloth. She then put Jibun´s unconscious body in the coffin on the shelf behind the toilet, and put a knife she took from the kitchen next to it, or on it. That was part of Cereza´s plan to kill the culprit.”

“The next day, during breakfast, Bokki announced that he was going to start a search party to find Jibun. After that, the culprit brought out breakfast. What the culprit didn´t know, however, was that Cereza had poisoned a piece of cake that she gave to them as a gift. And after that point, Cereza´s plan failed.”

“Amber unexpectedly stole the piece of cake from the culprit, but when they noticed Cereza´s hunger, they took it back. The culprit then gave the poisoned piece of cake to Cereza, who ate it. Both of them didn´t know that it was poisoned at the time. During the search, Cereza needed to throw up, so she went from the Art Room to the Bathroom. On her way there, she was noticed by Liam.”

“After she had locked the stall´s door, and as she threw up into the toilet, Jibun woke up and tried to escape the coffin. This made the knife fall off the shelf and stab Cereza in the back, who let out one last scream before dying from the poison. Sentoki then broke down the bathroom stall´s door and discovered the corpse.”

“The body discovery announcement played, which made the culprit go to the crime scene. They didn´t even know they were the culprit when they saw Cereza´s corpse.”

“Isn´t that right, Shizu Sweet, the Ultimate Confectioner?!”

“No… Everything you said is wrong… Shizu isn´t… Shizu didn´t…” Naka argued weakly as she rubbed tears off her face.

“Naka, d-do you believe in me?” Shizu asked, shivering.

“Yeah… I, I do…” Naka whispered.

“Then please, vote for me.” Shizu requested.

“What do you mean? SHIZU?! SHIZUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!” Naka cried out.

“Monokuma, we can start the vote now.” Shizu said as he smiled sadly.

“Alrighty then! Please vote with your Monopads!” Monokuma instructed.

Luca pushed his finger on the field with Shizu´s face on it as a few tears slipped from his eyes.

“I´ll tell you the votes now! Cereza received one vote, Naka received one vote, and Shizu received thirteen votes! And the majority wins! Shizu Sweet, the Ultimate Confectioner really did kill Cereza Alruna, the Ultimate Witch!” Monokuma said.

“I g-guess you couldn´t vote for me… T-that´s fine…” Shizu said quietly.

“S-Shizuu…” Naka continued to cry.

“Now, now, don´t be so sad. Wait… Here. Have this.” Shizu said as he gave Naka a box.

When Naka opened the box, she discovered a small hat inside.

“I saw this and I thought of you… I hope you like it. Well, anyway, I gotta go now. But can you guys promise me one last thing?” Shizu asked as more and more of his tears fell to the ground.

“Get out of here… together… And once you do that, you´ll be the best of friends, okay? Promise.” Shizu asked.

“I-I promise…” Caden´s voice broke as her crying intensified.

“I promise…” Luca said as tears fell on the ground.

“Shizu… I´ll promise you anything, as long as you don´t go! Please! I´ll do anything! MONOKUMA! CAN YOU PLEASE EXECUTE ME INSTEAD OF HIM? PLEASEE!” Naka cried out.

“Monokuma, w-we can start the e-execution now… Goodbye… I love you, Naka…” Shizu said as he tried to form a reassuring smile.

“SHIZUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!” Naka screamed in pain.

And in that moment, a mechanical rope came from the ceiling and hung itself around Shizu´s neck. As he was pulled upwards, Naka reached out for him, but he was already too far gone. Then, the noose entered a huge burning room with spikes that looked like knives and forks on the sides of it. As Shizu tried to take the noose off and clawed bits of his skin off, the noose began swinging from side to side, until it got fast enough to hit Shizu against the spikes. With every new hit on his sides, the spikes dug deeper and deeper into his skin. Until, at one point, the fire made the machine overheat. For a moment, it just stopped, until it ripped in half. Shizu then fell into the fiery pits below as Naka kept crying out his name.

“Since that is over, I wanna give you guys some new information!” Monokuma said.

“W-what do you want?!” Jibun asked, utterly horrified.

“I just wanted to tell you that there isn´t just one Mastermind. There are three of them. Goodbye!” And then, Monokuma left.

Naka continued shaking as her tears fell on the small hat. It was black and white striped, and it looked absolutely hideous. But Naka loved it.

“I love you, too… Shizu…”

Day 4-END

14 Students left.

Chapter 1-END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that concludes Chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed it! Any comments are appreciated!


	6. The Birth of a Nameless Tragedy Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the deaths of Cereza Alruna, the Ultimate Witch, and Shizu Sweet, the Ultimate Confectioner, the remaining Students try to live on in peace. But will they be able to accomplish that, or will another murder disturb the peace?

The next morning, Luca sat in his room, all alone, thinking about what had happened the day before. That day, two people he knew died. Cereza Alruna, who was a bitch who wanted to escape and kill Shizu. But did she deserve to die? If her plan had worked out, she could´ve gotten help.

And then there was Shizu, who could be a bit annoying at times, but still tried to be nice. And then, Luca remembered how he died. How his pained screams sounded as he was pierced by the knives and forks.

He thought about Naka, who had just sat there for a while, crying, until she left to go to her room. he thought about Zoe, Odoroki, Ash, Sentoki, Bokki, Johanna, Jibun, Amber, Ningyo, Liam, Blaine, and Caden… And how he was one of the lucky ones who had survived.

He thought about his promise to Shizu, which he´d try his best to keep, until his thoughts were disturbed by a knock on the door.

“Who´s there?” He asked.

“It´s me, Ash!” Ash answered through the door before Luca got up from his bed and opened the door for her.

“What do you want?” He asked bluntly.

“I thought we could all still have breakfast!” Ash answered.

“A-are you stupid?!” Luca asked, clearly shocked.

“W-why?!” Ash asked back.

“After what we just watched yesterday, you want us to eat? You know, with knives, and forks? Only t-thinking about them makes a shiver run down my spine…” Luca explained.

“Well, you do realize we could just take some of the fruits and vegetables from the Garden and eat them, right?” Ash asked.

“You´ve got a point. Who else will be there?” Luca asked.

“Thus far, Sentoki, Jibun, Bokki, Amber and Ningyo are already waiting in the Dining Room. just go there while I´ll get the others!” Ash said as she went to Liam´s room.

“I haven´t agreed ye-” But then, Luca realized how stupid that comment would´ve been. He knew he couldn´t just stay in his room forever. So, he left the Dorm Area and went left to the Kitchen as he heard Ash comfort a crying Liam.

As soon as he entered the Kitchen, however, an announcement started playing.

“Everyone, please gather in the Main Hall for important new information and a great new motive!” And then, the announcement ended.

Slowly, all of them gathered in the Main Hall. Luca was one of the first, only preceded by Johanna.

“What do you require, bear?” Blaine asked.

“I just wanted to tell you that you´ve earned access to a new room! A bathing hall so you can finally take a bath! Isn´t that just great? Really made those deaths worth it, right?” Monokuma explained.

As Monokuma uttered those words, Naka clenched her fists tight.

“Anyway, let´s just forget about those losers and move on to a new motive! It´s a big feast! If the killer wins, they get to leave and eat, and if they lose, the others all get to feast on it!” Monokuma announced.

“N-no one is gonna kill one another just because of food!” Gyo argued.

“I would.” Nin admitted.

“NO!” Gyo screamed.

“FUCK YOU!” Nin yelled back.

“Well, goodbye now!” Monokuma said.

And then, there was silence, until Jibun spoke up.

“Um, should we use the Bathing Hall?” Jibun asked.

“No!” Naka turned around and yelled at her.

“Oh, ok… Sorry…” Jibun said.

“Why not?” Ash asked.

“Because then we´ll accept it as an apology for Shizu´s death! And I won´t allow that!” Naka explained.

“Like, suit yourself. I´m, like, totally going to the Bathing Hall.” Amber said.

“Guys! We need to work together or else another murder will occur! Naka, please come with us! After all you´ve been through, don´t you think you deserve this? Don´t you think you deserve some fun?” Ash asked.

“I´m going to my room…” And then, Naka left.

“But-” Ash was cut off by Bokki, who placed a hand on her shoulder.

“We can´t force her. she just needs some time…” Bokki said.

“Yeah… Now, let´s go guys!” Ash said with a smile.

Before they went to the Bathing Hall, however, they changed their clothes in their respective Dorm Rooms. The first one to get to the Swimming Hall was Zoe, who had secretly worn a swimsuit underneath her clothes the whole time, for some odd reason.

Next, Blaine appeared, and was immediately approached by Zoe.

“Yer got the bucket?” Zoe asked as she put her hands on her hips.

“Indeed. But I do wonder what you need it for.” Blaine said.

“Yer´ll see. It´s to spice up this Killin´ Game!” Zoe took out a lollipop from one of the shelves and put it in her mouth, sucking on it.

“Will it put me in a position of potential danger?” Blaine asked.

“No.” She answered.

“Then do as you may wish.” Blaine said.

One after another, the others showed up. After around ten minutes, the only ones who hadn´t shown up yet were Amber, Johanna and Naka.

“Where´s Amber?” Ash asked.

“She said she didn´t wanna, what´s the word? Oh yeah, come!” Caden stated.

“Oh, that´s saddening… But okay! Let´s start!” Ash said.

“Who uses saddengingin a sentence?” Caden asked.

“Me.” Ash answered.

And then, most of them entered the bath. It was quite warm and comfortable for them. And the only one who hadn´t entered was Liam.

“Bro, is something wrong?” Bokki asked.

“It´s j-just that, y´know, t-the cast could, um, c-could get wet… And I, um, d-don´t t-think that´d b-be such a good, I m-mean, yeah, good idea, b-bro…” Liam answered.

“Hm… Then I´ll watch out for your cast, bro!” Bokki encouraged.

Liam smiled sweetly at him as he slowly entered the water.

But, just for a moment, Liam thought he saw a bright pink block in the water.

“P-probably just m-my, um, imagination…” Liam said.

“What, bro?” Bokki asked.

“Oh, n-nothing.” Liam responded.

Meanwhile, Sentoki and Jibun were hanging out at one of the corners of the Bath.

“Doesn´t this just feel s-so g-g-good?” Jibun said happily.

“Yeah, the warmth here is really great! Um, ma´am?” Sentoki agreed.

“Just call me Jibun. What is it, Sentoki?” Jibun asked.

“What does saddening mean?” Sentoki asked.

“When something makes you sad, you´re saddened by that thing, I think. Have you never heard of it?” Jibun asked.

“No, the doctors didn´t teach me all words.” Sentoki answered.

“Doctors? Didn´t your parents teach you how to talk?” Jibun asked.

“I do not have parents…” Sentoki admitted.

“How?” Jibun asked.

“The doctors took body parts from dead people and sewed them together to make me… They wanted a Super Soldier to win the third World War with.” Sentoki explained.

“That´s horrible! So you were all alone with those doctors?” Jibun asked.

“No, there were two others… Even though I only know one of them.” Sentoki answered.

“I´m sorry you had to go through that…” Jibun stated.

“It´s fine! I mean, we´re friends, right?” Sentoki asked as he smiled widely.

“Yeah, we are f-friends.” Jibun agreed.

Meanwhile, Ningyo and Caden were talking about the life-action adaptation of Weed Street.

“There´s no fucking reason to remake it! Weed Street´s already great as it is!” Nin yelled.

“Yeah, but I can´t just miss that opportunity, y´know?” Caden asked.

“You could miss it… Maybe then the producers would see how bad their idea really is…” Gyo suggested.

“Yeah! Turning a kids´ show with puppets into a life action black comedy about death and moving on from the loss of your loved ones just doesn´t fucking work!” Nin agreed.

“But I could play the lead role of the red hotheaded emo chick who has daddy issues and shoots her boyfriend to then send his remains to his abusive to father to make that shitbag realize just how much he meant to him!” Caden argued.

“That´s really fucked up…” Gyo commented.

“Yeah… I think I really shouldn´t support the movie by acting in it!” Caden decided.

“That´s obviously the best fucking decision!” Nin said.

“Nin, while I agree with you, I must say that there is no best decision. it would just be a different decision…” Gyo said.

“WHO SAID YOU WERE ALLOWED TO TALK, LITTLE GAY BITCH?!” Nin yelled at him.

“W-why must you use my s-sexuality to make fun of me?! And why are our arguments played for comedic value?!” Gyo yelled.

“Because I´m a teenager and I think joking about gays is funny! And they´re played like that because we are literal puppets, so it´s unlikely that our deaths would even be tragic!” Nin yelled back.

“I have no idea what you two are talking about.” Caden stated.

“You don´t have to…” Gyo said.

Meanwhile, Luca and Odoroki were sitting together in a corner of the Bath.

“I really think the fact that we´re all working together is great.” Luca stated.

“Luca,” Odoroki said as he pulled out a bag of chips, “Our friend-chip means a lot to me.”

“Thanks, I guess.” Luca said.

“Seeing all of them have fun and smile just warms my heart… That´s why I… I…” And then, Odoroki left the Bath. She then went onto the edge and started shouting into a bullhorn, which she pulled out from somewhere.

“I have decided that enough is enough! If this Killing Game continues, there´s a great chance that more of us are going to die! And so, I will end this Killing Game by killing the Masterminds!” Odoroki announced.

Luca was in utter shock. He hadn´t expected this from Odoroki, of all people.

“EEEEEEEEEEK!” Sentoki screamed as she was scared by the sudden loud noise.

“You know who the Masterminds are?” Ash asked.

“Yeah, but I can´t tell you.” Odoroki answered.

“Why not?” Ash asked.

“Don´t ask.” Odoroki ordered.

“But you c-could die!” Jibun argued.

And then, Odoroki pulled out a steak.

“And if I die, I must say, it was nice to have meat all of you. But there are more important things than just my life at steak.” Odoroki said before she left the Bathing Hall.

The silence that followed was quite tense as they all thought about what Monokuma had said. There were three Masterminds. Three of the fourteen surviving Students were Masterminds. And with that topic in mind, Blaine approached Ash.

“Greetings.” Blaine said.

“What´s up, Blaine?” Ash asked.

Blaine looked up for a second before telling Ash more.

“I do wonder who you suspect to be the Masterminds.” Blaine stated.

“Hm… Well... Johanna, of course! She´s too creepy to not be working with them! I think maybe Jibun, too… And Sentoki also seems suspicious because of her massive want to hang out with Jibun… But I´m not really that sure.” Ash answered.

“Interesting. And now, what would you do if I, let us say, blackmailed you with the information you just provided me with?” Blaine asked.

“W-what…?” Ash asked.

“I could use your distrust of Jibun and Sentoki to my advantage to split the group up.” Blaine stated.

“W-what do you want…?” Ash asked, clearly in shock.

“I want you to gather everyone in the Performance Room tomorrow at point twenty.” Blaine answered.

“What´s your plan?” Ash asked.

“You do not need to know that, you weak, pathetic little low-life creature. You should feel honored that you have the right to look at me.” Blaine said as her pupils grew in size. Her face scared Ash a bit.

“I´ll g-gather them all, but please don´t tell anyone.” Ash said.

“It is a deal.” Blaine stated.

Meanwhile, Liam and Bokki were changing their clothes in Liam´s room.

“So, bro, did you have fun?” Bokki asked.

“Y-yeah, thank y-you.” Liam answered.

“Bro, what are you thanking me for?” Bokki asked.

“B-because, bro, um, y-you were t-the one, who, I m-mean, who m-made this f-fun so t-time, I mean, t-this time s-so fun… I-I mean, I´ve n-never felt t-this happy b-before in my, I, m-my life… So, thank you, bro…” Liam said with a meek smile.

“What do you mean, bro?” Bokki asked.

“I m-mean…” And then, Liam leaned in for a kiss, still in his bathing suit.

When he realized what he was doing, Liam quickly turned away, blushing profusely.

“I-I´m s-sorry, I-I s-shouldn´t h-have d-done t-that…” But when Liam tried to leave, Bokki grabbed him by his non-broken arm and turned him around, only to go in for another kiss.

At first, Liam was shocked, but he quickly melted into the kiss.

“I l-l-love you, Bokki…”

Day 5-END

14 Students left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2 Part 1! Any comments are appreciated :)


	7. The Birth of a Nameless Tragedy Part 2

The next day, when Luca showed up to breakfast, he noticed that Naka and Jibun weren´t there. While he had expected Naka to not be there, he was surprised that Jibun also wasn´t there while Sentoki was, since they promised Naka to always be together.

“Where´s Jibun? Is she missing again?” Luca asked.

“I dunno… I´ve already searched e-eeeeverywhere and I haven´t found heeer!” Sentoki cried out. Luca was surprised at how distressed she was over Jibun´s disappearance.

“Have you really checked everywhere?” Luca asked.

“Y-y-y-y-yeeees! Kitchen, Garden, Main Hall, Nurse´s Office, Performance Room, Bathroom, Art Room, and even the Bathing HAAAAAAALL!!” Sentoki cried out.

“Have you checked all the Dorms though?” Luca asked.

“N-not all of them…” Sentoki admitted.

“Then let´s do that! Everyone checks the Dorm Room of someone else, okay?” Luca proposed.

“No.” And with that simple word said, Johanna left the Dining Area.

“Then let us others do it!” Luca proposed.

“Y-yeaah!” Sentoki agreed.

After they had all agreed to that, they left the Dining Area without eating anything. Well, most of them did that. Amber took a large amount of food with her before she joined the others.

But even after looking through them all, they still hadn´t found Jibun.

“She´s not heeere!” Sentoki stated.

And then they heard something. It sounded like a cry mixed together with a scream.

“Please don´t! I´M SOOOOORRY!”

“Yo! That came from that purple bitch´s room!” Nin stated.

“Using `yo´ without joking is like social suicide. Don´t you know that?” Caden asked, absolutely confused.

“I don´t think he does, Caden. But I didn´t know that either. What else would be considered social suicide?” Ash asked, absolutely interested.

“Ash! We should focus on finding Jibun!” Bokki yelled.

“Yeah, sorry…” Ash agreed.

During that conversation, Luca and Sentoki went to Naka´s Dorm Room.

“I´ll look through the keyhole. If I see Jibun in there, we´re gonna try to open the door, okay?” Luca asked.

“Sure!” Sentoki agreed.

But what Luca saw when he looked through the keyhole wasn´t at all what he had expected. He saw Jibun lying on Naka´s bed. She was tied up and small cuts were all over her body. Tears were streaming down her face and torn off duct tape was on her cheek. And above her was Naka, holding a knife against Jibun´s throat.

“You killed him. You and that bitch! You both killed him! He didn´t deserve to die… Why couldn´t that knife have killed her?! Why did it have to be him?! It´s all your fault! YOU BITCH!” Naka yelled at the frightened girl below her as tears fell off her chin. She lifted the knife up, but before she could stab Jibun, Luca yelled at her through the door.

“Naka, stop!” He yelled.

She stopped in her tracks, surprised at the sudden voice.

“Do you really want to break your promise to Shizu? You promised him to survive with everyone else! So, would Shizu really want you to kill her? Would Shizu want you to give your life for some petty revenge plot?!” Luca yelled at her.

And then, Naka let the knife go. It fell and landed quite close to Jibun´s neck, cutting it a bit. Then Naka stood up, horrified at what she had done. The blood from the cuts was flowing down her arms and legs. They coated Naka´s white mattress in a shade of blood red. And then, Naka opened her Dorm Room door and ran away, crying.

“Liam! We need your help!” Bokki yelled after he had seen Jibun.

“W-what is it- OH G-G-GOD!! W-what h-happened t-to y-you?!” Liam asked as he untied Jibun.

“It´s all my fault… I´m so, so sorry…” Jibun cried out.

“L-let´s get y-you to t-the Nurse´s Office… B-Bokki, can y-you help?” Liam asked.

“Sure.” Bokki said as he picked Jibun up.

After Liam and Bokki had left to go to the Nurse´s Office, Luca noticed Sentoki, who was staring at her hands in fear.

“Sentoki, is everything alr-” Luca began, but was cut off by Sentoki punching in his direction.

“EEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!” Sentoki screamed.

“Sentoki, calm down. What´s wrong?” Luca asked.

“W-when I saw Jibun like that… I… I… I had this sudden urge…” Sentoki began.

“What urge?” Luca asked.

“I wanted to smash Naka´s head in for doing that to her… I felt the sudden urge to k-kill her!” Sentoki explained.

“W-what…?” Luca asked.

“I´m a monster!” Sentoki yelled as she also started to tear up.

And then, she ran away as well.

Naka was hiding from the others in the Kitchen. She knew what she had promised Shizu, but she was just so angry. Why did Shizu have to die? What did he do to deserve that? She just wanted him to return. Why couldn´t Jibun have died instead?

As she sat there, alone, on the ground, Caden approached her.

“Hey…” She greeted.

“What d-do you want?” Naka asked through her tears.

“I just wanted to check up on you… You looked really sad back there.” Caden explained.

“Why should you care?” Naka asked.

“Because I want us all to get along! And I also wanna keep my promise to Shizu! So, as long as I´m here, I´ll try to cheer everyone up as best as I can!” Caden said.

“That´s stupid. You can´t get along with everyone.” Naka said.

“But y´know what´s even more stupid? Giving up! We can´t give up! If we do that, Shizu´s death would´ve been for nothing! I know I´m not the smartest, or the most encouraging, but I´ll do my best! And I want everyone else to do their best, too!” Caden explained.

“You´re actually way smarter than you look…” Naka stated.

“Hey! That was kinda mean…” Caden said.

“Anyway… Thank you, Caden.” And after Naka had said that, she left.

Shortly after, Caden left, too, only to be approached by Amber.

“Hey, like, Caden! I, like, have something totally important to say!” Amber said.

“What is it?” Caden asked.

“Ash, like, told us all that we should, like, go to the Performance Room at, like, 8 pm.” Amber said.

“Why?” Caden asked.

“I, like, totally don´t know. But we, like, are supposed to, like, do it.” Amber answered.

“Okay! Maybe it´s a party!” Caden suggested.

“That´d be, like, so cool!” Amber said.

“Yeah! I´m a really good dancer!” Caden agreed.

“I, like, only know strip dances, but I´m, like, totally really good at them! At least that´s what all the, like, old men always say!” Amber said.

“That doesn´t sound very good…” Caden stated a bit frightened.

“Oh, it´s, like, totally fine! It, like, totally helps with the, like, money.” Amber said with a smile.

“If you say so…” Caden agreed.

Meanwhile, Liam and Bokki were finishing taking care of Jibun in the Nurse´s Office.

“T-that should, um, d-do it… Do y-you, I mean, h-how, no, I m-mean, sorry, y-you feel, um, b-better, sorry?” Liam asked Jibun.

“Yeah, thanks… How did you get so good at this if I might ask?” Jibun asked.

“I d-don´t think I s-should, um, I mean, I, I s-shouldn´t, um, sorry, I d-don´t want t-to, no, s-shouldn´t tell y-you, sorry…” Liam declined.

“It´s fine, sorry for asking.” Jibun smiled sweetly at him.

“Y-you don´t, um, y-you shouldn´t, I m-mean, you, I, I m-mean, you d-don´t have t-to apologize, sorry…” Liam stated.

“That´s hypocritical of you.” Bokki stated.

“If I might ask, how did you two even get your Ultimate Talents?” Jibun asked.

“I, um, w-we only had b-books about zoology at h-home after my, um, after h-he, I mean, n-no, I mean, y-yeah, after m-my d-father l-left… So I r-read them… Again and again… T-trying to f-find out more about h-him in the p-process… I thought if I d-did that h-he´d come b-back…” Liam explained.

“Also cause of my old man.” Bokki stated.

“H-how did your dad help with you being the Ultimate Porn Star?” Jibun asked.

“I´d rather not say.” Bokki stated.

“Oh, ok, sorry.” Jibun apologized.

“It´s fine.” Bokki shrugged.

Shortly after, Naka stumbled upon Odoroki, who was in the Art Room with a pack of cigarettes.

“Oh, hey, Naka! You really look smokin´ hot!” Odoroki said before she broke into her signature laughter again and threw the pack of cigarettes away.

“Yeah, no. I wanted to tell you that Ash needs us all to meet up in the Performance Room at 8.” Naka said.

“Oh, that´s in half an hour! My golly gosh-darn goodness!” Odoroki exclaimed.

“Talking to you was a waste of time…” Naka stated.

“Oh!” Odoroki lifted part of her shirt up to reveal a belt made of wristwatches.

“I made a belt made of wristwatches! It´s a waist of time!” Odoroki said before breaking into laughter again.

“See you later.” And then, Naka left, not seeing Odoroki picking up the pack of cigarettes again.

Not that long after, Odoroki, Ash, Sentoki, Bokki, Johanna, Jibun, Amber, Ningyo, Luca, Liam, Caden and Naka were gathered in the Performance Room.

“Now, sexy, why did you gather us here?” Johanna asked while approaching Ash.

“Please stop. I gathered you here because Blaine wanted to tell you somethi-” Ash said before being interrupted by her vision going red.

“EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!” Sentoki screamed.

The thing that clouded their visions was a red liquid. It looked and felt exactly like blood. But it couldn´t be blood. No one would just throw blood on them.

As Ash wiped the blood of her eyes, she noticed Naka sitting in the puddle of red liquid, hyperventilating and holding her head in her hands.

“Shi… shi… zu…” She choked out in between the sobs and the heavy breaths she took.

“Naka! Oh shit, I think she´s having a panic attack!” Jibun exclaimed.

“Ok, um, tell me 5 things you can see.” Jibun requested.

“You… a- I…” She cried out.

“You´re doing great. Take your time.” Jibun complimented.

“You… My d-dress… Ash… C-Caden… and S-S-Shizu!” After saying that last part, she started to hyperventilate even more.

“I-I don´t know what to do!” Jibun exclaimed fearfully.

“F-four things y-you can t-touch.” Liam said.

“M-my head, the ground, my clothes, and S-Shizuu!”

“T-three things y-you can h-hear.”

“Your voice, my voice, and… laughter…?”

“T-two things y-you can s-smell.”

“Caden´s perfume and b-blood…”

“One t-thing you c-can taste.”

“My spit.” Naka said, having calmed down.

“Hey! Whose blood is this?!” Luca asked while staring at the catwalk, where the blood had fallen from.

“KAKAKAKAKAKA!” The laughter Naka mentioned only grew in volume over time as Zoe and Blaine went down the stairs leading to and from the catwalk.

“It´s- KAKAKA- pig´s blood!” Zoe said while laughing.

“It´s not funny, bitch!” Bokki yelled at her.

“Huuuuh?! I-I thought it´d lighten up the mood!” Zoe exclaimed.

“How the fuck would pouring pig´s blood on us lighten up the mood?!” Bokki yelled.

“I JUST THOUGHT! Y´ungrateful lil shit!” Zoe quickly stopped defending herself and instead yelled back.

“Remember, unlike your lil twink boyfriend, I know how your lil career started. Would you really want me to tell´em all?” Zoe asked, looking like she was enjoying this a lot.

“How?!” Bokki asked.

“Blaine helped me look up all kinds of blackmail material on all of you.” Zoe stated as she grinned with a faked, sickly sort of sweetness.

“I did indeed assist her with that.” Blaine agreed.

“Something´s wrong with both of you! You´re sick!” Bokki yelled in disgust.

“I don’t think I am, Namae.” Zoe said, still grinning.

Bokki inhaled sharply when that word was uttered and quickly left the room, Liam following closely behind him.

Not long after, everyone else also left the room, drenched in pig´s blood.

“I told you this was a bad idea.” Blaine stated.

“Y´think I haven´t realized that yet by now?! Fuck, I just wanted to help and I fucked it all up! I thought it´d lighten up the fuckin´ mood!” Zoe cursed.

“It is probably fine. I am sure that they will forget it after a few days.” Blaine stated.

“I hope so…” Zoe agreed.

When Odoroki entered her room, she found a note on the table in it.

_Meet me in the Garden at 9 pls_

Discovering that it was almost 9 already, she quickly left her room to go to the Garden. But when she went there, nobody was there. She looked around some more, but when she turned her head to the left, she noticed a knife flying at her face. She quickly dodged the knife while letting out a scream.

That scream caused Liam, Ningyo and Sentoki to show up.

Together they looked at the knife and discovered the letters SK on it.

The initials of the name Sentoki Ketsueki.

Day 6-END

14 Students left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was Chapter 2 Part 2! I hope you enjoyed it! As always, comments are appreciated :)


	8. The Birth of a Nameless Tragedy Part 3

When Caden woke up the next day, she decided to open her laptop for the first time. When looking through the things available on it, she noticed that only e-mails were available. After checking that, she decided to go to the Dining Area.

When she arrived, she noticed that Zoe, Odoroki, Naka and Johanna weren´t there.

“Since everyone has now arrived, I would like to say something.” Blaine announced.

“But Naka and Zoe aren´t here yet!” Caden interrupted.

“Do you really believe that they will appear? Zoe has expressed guilt over her actions yesterday and Naka had a panic attack. I believe they both would most likely not arrive here today.” Blaine argued.

“Oh, okay…” Caden agreed.

“This is, like, sooooo boring! Where´s, like, all the food?” Amber exclaimed.

“I´ll get you some!” Caden said.

“Can you shut your whore mouth, you disgusting overused pocket pussy?” Blaine asked.

“Nah.” Caden responded.

“Just listen to my words. I was on my laptop a few days ago and I had discovered that the time of day did not quite line up with my memories. If I remember correctly, the last moment in my memory was during winter, but the date on my laptop this morning was the fifteenth of September.” Blaine started.

“There are two possibilities. The first one is that some of our memories were removed or even fabricated like they were during the fifty-third season of Danganronpa. The other possibility is that our captors changed the date, but I do not know for certain why they would do that.” Blaine stated.

“Since we don´t have any reason for them to do one of those, I don´t think any of your theories are correct.” Luca said.

“What if we just forgot the reason?” Blaine asked more quietly.

“That´s ridicululous!” Caden exclaimed.

“Please just end yourself.” Blaine requested.

“No! Don´t you know it´s way better to reach the climax with the help of someone else? And the climax of life is undoubtedly dying!” Caden argued.

“You only provide more reason for me to tell you such things.” Blaine stated.

“That´s so mean! That´s it! I´m gonna go get food for Amber!” Caden yelled as she left.

“You know what else is mean? Someone threw a knife at Odoroki yesterday!” Gyo mentioned.

“Yeah! Who would try to kill a woman with such a breast size?” Nin asked.

“Shut your horny ass mouth!” Gyo yelled.

“AAAAAH YES BABY! I´ve been waiting for you to yell at me! Caden was wrong all along! Dying isn´t the climax, this is! YES, BABY, YELL MORE AT MEEEEE! DOMINATE ME YOU NASTY PERVERT!” Nin exclaimed.

“I swear I´m gonna throw you in a fucking shredder.” Gyo stated.

“That sounds kinda hot.” Nin stated.

“OH FOR FUCK´S SAKE!” Gyo exclaimed.

“I´ve got an idea! What if we all stay in groups of two? Then one can protect the other!” Ash suggested.

“But who would be together?” Bokki asked.

“I volunteer to be the partner of Zoe.” Blaine stated as she left the Dining Area and went to Zoe´s room.

“Jibun and I neeeed to stay together, so we´ll do that, correct, Jibun?” Sentoki asked.

“Definitely!” Jibun agreed.

“I´ll stay with Liam.” Bokki stated.

“Y-yeah.” Liam agreed.

“I´ll go look at what Odoroki´s doing. So I´ll partner with her.” Luca informed the others.

“I´ll, like, totally go with, like, Caden, right?” Amber asked.

“Sure!” Caden excitedly agreed.

“And I´ll go see what Naka is up to.” Ash stated.

“WAIT! THEN WON´T WE BE ALONE WITH-” Gyo began.

“THE CREEPY STALKER CHICK?!” Nin asked.

“N-N-N-N-N-NOOOOOOOO!!!” Gyo screamed in terror.

“If you wanna, you can, like, totally come with us!” Amber said.

“Surrounded by hot chicks with big breasts and thick legs?! Hell YEAH!” Nin agreed.

“Okay, no.” Caden declined.

“NIN, YOU RUINED IT!” Gyo yelled.

“SHUT UP YOU MASTURBATION SOCK!” Nin yelled back.

“WHA-?! IT ONLY HAPPENED ONCE!” Gyo defended himself as Ningyo left his seat and went to Johanna´s dorm room.

“What the fuck did I just witness?” Luca asked out loud as he went to the Art Room.

Inside, Odoroki was holding a bucket filled with a weird liquid.

“Hey, Odoroki! What´s that?” Luca asked as he pointed at the bucket.

“You know, I was just preparing my bucket list!” Odoroki explained.

“Why did I volunteer to partner with you?” Luca asked.

“Hey, Luca… Do you remember Jaaku?” Odoroki asked.

“Jaaku? What´s that?” Luca asked.

“So you don´t. I already thought so. Can you please leave?” Odoroki asked.

“But why?” Luca asked.

“I need to prepare something. We´ll talk later. I promise I´ll explain everything.” Odoroki said as she pushed him out of the Art Room.

“Woah, okay!” Luca agreed before he left the Art Room and went to his dorm room.

Meanwhile, Johanna was leaving her dorm room to get breakfast.

“Yo, creepy stalker chick! We´re supposed to be together for the whole day!” Nin announced.

“I don´t care. Leave.” Johanna said.

“B-B-B-B-B-B-B-BUT THE RULES!” Gyo yelled.

“Shut up. I don´t care. Just go.” Johanna responded.

“But, for a stalker, you´ve got some nice assets.” Nin commented.

“If you don´t leave now, I´m gonna cut off your tiny dick and force it in your mouth until you chew on it and swallow every little part of it.” Johanna threatened.

“N-N-NOOO PLEASE DON´T TOUCH MY PRIVATE PARTS!!!” Gyo begged.

“Actually, that sounds kinda hot.” Nin stated.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!” Gyo asked.

“Just leave.” Johanna said.

“YES!” Gyo agreed.

“HEY WAIT NO I WANNA TRYYY!!” Nin yelled as Ningyo left Johanna alone.

Meanwhile, Ash stood before Naka´s door with some fruit on a table.

“Hey, can I come in?” Ash asked.

“Yeah…” Naka quietly answered.

And then, Ash entered Naka´s room.

“It´s kinda creepy in here.” Ash commented as she looked at all the pictures of ghosts at the walls.

“I´ve never actually seen a ghost.” Naka stated.

“Really? Then how did you become a medium?” Ash asked.

“I can hear ghosts, with no control over who I hear. And they can see us, but not hear us.” Naka explained.

“Oh, that´s really cool!” Ash exclaimed.

“It really isn´t. I hear it all. I hear them begging for a second chance, their pained cries when they remember their death… I hear their pleas for forgiveness for any sin they have committed.” Naka argued.

“Oh, that´s really horrible…” Ash exclaimed.

“Yeah. Though, to be fair, I haven´t heard any ghosts while in here.” Naka said.

“Is that a mystery I see?” Ash asked.

“I guess…?” Naka answered.

“Then we gotta solve it! Let´s work together as the Mystery Rangers!” Ash exclaimed excitedly.

“Why not.” Naka answered.

Meanwhile, Amber, Caden, Bokki and Liam were all walking through the school together.

“So, like, I totally, like, think marijuana shouldn´t be, like, illegal!” Amber exclaimed.

“N-no.” Liam disagreed.

“Don´t, like, say something like that so, like, totally savagely!” Amber exclaimed.

“Oh, I was in a movie called Savage Sluts once! Though it was more of a soft-porn flick than a real movie…” Caden stated.

“I worry about you sometimes, Caden.” Bokki stated.

After leaving the Performance Room, in which they saw Blaine and Zoe, they went to the Bathroom. And after that, they entered the Art Room.

“I think we could just destroy all fires in the world if we just make a really big bucket!” Caden explained.

“That´s, like, so totally smart! We should, like, totally try that!” Amber agreed.

“This is stupid.” Bokki commented.

“L-let them b-be.” Liam stated.

But when they stepped on a tile, they heard the sound of a lever, and then, they fell to the ground. The last thing Liam saw before hitting the ground was a black-haired woman pushing him away.

And then, they discovered someone.

Someone who lay on the ground. Someone who was engulfed in flames. Someone who let out a scream before dropping dead. That someone couldn´t be identified by the others.

And then, the Body Discovery Announcement started.

“A body has been discovered! Attention! Please all gather in the Art Room! In an hour, a Class Trial will begin!” And then it stopped. But this nightmarish reality continued. Because there was another victim.

But then, they heard another scream coming from the hallway between the Performance Room and the Art Room. The four quickly rushed to the door, only to find it was locked.

They heard a sliding sound.

Amber threw her body against the door.

They heard the sounds of footsteps.

Bokki tried as well.

They heard nothing.

And the door opened, only to reveal someone.

Someone who sat on the ground, leaning against the wall. Someone who had blood coming from a wound on their head. Someone who had a clean hammer lying beside them. That someone was Odoroki Ihyo, the Ultimate Clown.

“WHAT THE FUUUCK?!” Caden screamed in shock, tears in her eyes.

And then, the Body Discovery Announcement started.

“A body has been discovered! Attention! Please all gather in the hallway between the Performance and Art Room! In an hour, a Class Trial will begin!” And then it stopped. But this nightmarish reality wouldn´t stop. There was no hope in the cold, dead eyes of Odoroki.

When Luca arrived at the crime scene, he immediately noticed the dead bodies of Odoroki and the unidentifiable girl.

And then, everyone started gathering in the Art Room, until there was just one person missing. That person was Jibun.

But after a few more minutes, even she showed up.

“Wait a few minutes. If Jibun is actually not deceased, then who is that person on the ground?” Blaine asked.

“Maybe it´s a secret seventeenth student?” Caden suggested.

“Or it´s a G-G-G-G-GHOOOOOOOOOST!!!” Sentoki yelled in fear.

“N-no way!” Jibun yelled.

“You two are idiots.” Luca stated.

“HEY!” Sentoki screamed.

And then, Luca was approached by Naka, who had a very serious expression on her pale face.

“Can I investigate with you? You seemed pretty useful in the Cereza´s Trial, so I wanna know if I can join you.” Naka requested.

“Sure, but why?” Luca asked.

“I want to know who broke their promise to Shizu.” Naka answered.

And then, the two started investigating. They first looked at the Art Room, which included the corpse of the unidentifiable girl.

“Why is there a pack of cigarettes here?” Naka asked as she pointed at the desk on which the pack lay.

“Wait. Why are there only matches inside this pack?” Naka asked after she had looked inside the pack.

“Maybe someone placed them in there…” Luca suggested.

Then, Liam approached them.

“Um, I h-heard a strange s-sound when I, um, s-stepped on t-that tile, s-sorry…” Liam said as he pointed at a tile.

“It k-kinda sounded l-like a lever… And t-then, the b-black-haired girl j-just appeared and, um, p-pushed me away… T-that´s when s-she started b-burning…” Liam testified.

Then, the two went over to the tile Liam had mentioned and pushed down at it. Out of the side of another tile came an empty pack of matches and a burnt match.

“Why is that here?” Naka asked.

Then, they investigated the body.

“It´s completely burnt. I can´t really see much that would help us.” Luca stated.

“Hey, look! There are two hammers and a paintbrush missing!” Naka stated.

“Where could they have gone?” Luca asked.

After that, they went into the hallway, where they investigated Odoroki´s corpse.

“There´s a crack on the wall behind her.. Maybe there´s something inside?” Naka asked.

“I think it´s… a pen…?” Naka stated.

“But the pen is standing upright… And I think it´s connected to a pipe…” Naka said.

“Why´s that there?” Luca asked as he pointed at the clean hammer beside Odoroki´s lifeless body.

“It can´t be the murder weapon, since it´s completely clean and not even a bit wet.” Naka stated.

Then, they looked into Odoroki´s hat, which also lay beside her corpse.

“Why is there a key in here?” Naka asked.

“Maybe it´s the key to the Art Room?” Luca suggested.

And when they tried to lock the Art Room door with the key, it worked perfectly.

“But how would she have obtained that?” Naka asked.

“I don´t know…” Luca said.

And then, Blaine approached them.

“Greetings. I must tell you something. Shortly before I had heard the first Body Discovery Announcement, Zoe and I were in the Performance Room together. But at one point, someone had entered the Performance Room through the door leading to the Bathroom. After Zoe had accidentally fallen against the railing of the catwalk, a sack of equipment fell off. After that had happened, I heard it fall against the ground. I then had heard a rather shrill scream before someone hit me in the face and fractured my nose.” Blaine explained.

“Interesting…” Naka commented.

But then, another announcement played.

“It is now time for the Class Trial to discuss who murdered the Mystery Girl, and Odoroki Ihyo, the Ultimate Clown! Please all gather at the Elevator!” And then, it stopped.

After a few minutes, everyone was gathered at that place. And then, the elevator came to their level and the doors opened. It was time for a Class Trial…

A deadly Plan…

Amber, Ningyo, Luca, Liam…

A deadly Despair…

Blaine, Caden, Naka, Zoe...

A deadly Distrust…

Ash, Sentoki, Bokki, Johanna, Jibun…

A deadly Class Trial…

13 Students left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think murdered Odoroki and the Mystery Girl? :)


	9. The Birth of a Nameless Tragedy Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the murders of the Mystery Girl and Odoroki Ihyo, the remaining Students have to participate in a Class Trial. But who will the culprit be?

“Well, now! Let´s begin with the long awaited Class Trial!” Monokuma announced.

“Actually, Monokuma, I have a question.” Bokki said.

“What is it?” Monokuma asked.

“What if there are two culprits?” Bokki asked.

“Well, um, I´m just gonna say it. There are two culprits. But one of them isn´t alive anymore, so the living culprit will be the one who´s executed!” Monokuma explained.

“I know! Odoroki killed herself!” Zoe exclaimed.

“What…?” Naka asked.

“Odoroki´s jus´ walkin´ through the hallway… But then she tripped, hit her head against the wall, and died!” Zoe explained.

“But shouldn´t her back faced us then? I mean, she was leaning against the wall…” Naka asked.

“Oh.” Zoe said.

“I think we should start by discussing the murder of Jane Doe. What do you think?” Jibun suggested.

“She was burned to death right before our eyes. It´s obvious how she was killed.” Bokki said.

“If that is the case, either you, Amber, Liam or Caden would be the culprit.” Blaine stated.

“But that´s impossible! None of us had anything on us that could´ve been used to start a fire!” Caden argued.

“But there was a pack of cigarettes on one of the desks in the Art Room.” Luca argued.

“What are you trying to say?” Caden asked.

“Inside that pack of cigarettes were matches. One of you could´ve taken one of the matches and burned Jane with it.” Luca explained.

“But there was no striker on the pack of cigarettes.” Naka argued.

“But there was a striker on the matchbox that we saw when we pushed on the tile!” Luca said.

“But then one of them would´ve had to bow down to access it. Surely one of them would´ve noticed that.” Naka said.

“How was Jane burned, then?” Luca asked.

“I think it was something mechanical. I mean, when we pushed on the tile, the empty matchbox and the burnt match came out of the other one. That must´ve been a mechanism.” Naka said.

“HEY HEY HEEEY!! I think we should definitely talk about the knife that was thrown at the hot girl a day before her murder!” Nin yelled.

“The letters SK were on it.” Gyo stated.

“Which obviously means it´s Sentoki´s knife! Since SK are her initials!” Nin yelled.

“But why would she throw a knife with her own initials on it at Odoroki?” Gyo asked.

“Cuz she´s stupid!” Nin yelled.

“I-I don´t know what you´re talking aboouuut! I never threw any knives! Please BELIEVE MEEEEeeeeEEEE!!!” Sentoki cried out.

“Hey! Lay off of Sentoki, Nin! She didn´t do anything!” Jibun awkwardly argued.

“But if she didn´t, then who threw the knife?” Gyo asked.

“You did.” Johanna said.

“W-W-W-WHAAAAAT????!!!” Nin screamed.

“Did you think I didn´t notice when you stole my Monopad?” Johanna asked.

“You did what, Nin?!” Gyo asked in shock.

“PUNISH ME MOMMY!!” Nin moaned.

“Why was there even a knife in your room?” Jibun asked nervously.

“That doesn´t matter.” Johanna stated.

“Does that mean Ningyo is the k-killer?” Jibun asked.

“I´M NOT!” Nin yelled.

“Then why did you throw a knife at her?!” Naka yelled.

“I DON´T KNOW! I JUST WANTED TO!” Nin screamed.

“Anyway, let us continue our discussion about the murder of the unidentifiable girl.” Blaine said.

“Since we already know that she was killed by a mechanism, I wonder who built it…” Naka said.

“That´s obvious! Odoroki built it!” Luca said.

“How do you know?” Naka asked.

“She declared that she would end the Killing Game, and she spent most of her free time in the Art Room. She probably set this up as a way to kill the Masterminds.” Luca explained.

“How would she know if one of the Masterminds had triggered the trap though?” Ash asked.

“Since she probably knew who the Masterminds are, she could´ve just looked through the keyhole of the Art Room door.” Luca explained.

“But wouldn´t the mechanism still happen?” Ash asked.

“Um, actually, I f-found a, um, I mean, d-discovered, no, s-saw, no, I m-mean, found a l-lever in t-the cra-crack in t-the wall b-behind, um, behind Odoroki´s c-corpse, sorry…” Liam said.

“That wasn´t a pen…?” Naka asked.

“No, apparently not. But you said it was connected to a pipe. How would that play out?” Luca asked.

“I t-think, um, I mean, b-believe the p-pipe was used t-to put t-the match t-to where it w-was… I made t-this, um, this t-to explain m-my theory.” Liam said as he took a picture out of his pocket.

On that picture was a red dot, likely Odoroki´s corpse, next to the lever. The pipe the lever was on was connected to the tile.

“S-so, when t-the lever is, um, p-pulled, one of the m-matches gets s-sent to t-the tile through t-the pipe. Because of t-the, um, the m-matchbox, the m-match caught f-fire… So, even if t-the tile is t-triggered, it c-can´t burn s-someone without t-the lever b-being pulled…” Liam explained, unsure of himself.

“So, that means, the deceased culprit would be Odoroki.” Blaine stated.

“Yeah, but what about Odoroki´s killer?” Luca asked.

“I think the only clue we really have is the clean hammer.” Naka stated.

“Yeah… But who used the hammer? The killer or Odoroki?” Luca asked.

“If the killer had the hammer, they surely would´ve killed Odoroki with it…” Naka said.

“So that must mean Odoroki was the one in possession of the hammer!” Blaine deduced.

“But, like, why would Odoroki, like, even take the hammer?” Amber asked.

“Yeah, there´s no need for a hammer if she´s already got such a well thought-out plan.” Ash agreed.

“Unless she was fearing for her life.” Johanna stated.

“Yeah, she was probably scared after Ningyo had thrown the knife at her.” Ash agreed.

“Oh! Ash agreed with me… I feel like I´m gonna… aaaaah… I´m gonna…” Johanna began, but was cut off by Ash.

“I´m so fucking done, so can you please just keep your smelly breath in your disgusting mouth.” Ash demanded.

“OH!” Johanna yelped.

“The culprit is most likely also the person who fractured my nose.” Blaine stated.

“But who would be strong enough to fracture your nose by just one punch? And who would be strong enough to kill Odoroki by hitting her head against the wall?” Luca asked.

“We can rule myself, Zoe, Ash, Jibun, Amber, Ningyo, you, Liam, Caden and Naka out.” Blaine stated.

“So that only leaves Sentoki, Bokki and Johanna…” Luca said.

“I was with Liam the whole time!” Bokki argued.

“So the killer is either Sentoki or Johanna.” Luca said.

“Jibun, did Sentoki ever leave you alone?” Blaine asked.

“Oh n-no…” Jibun said.

“So the culprit must be Johanna.” Blaine stated.

“I´m not the killer.” Johanna said.

“I do not believe you.” Blaine stated.

“I´m just saying the truth.” Johanna said.

“Why should I believe you, Johanna Mango, the Ultimate Bounty Hunter?” Blaine asked.

“How did you-” Johanna asked.

“So my hunch truly was correct.” Blaine stated.

“I may be the Ultimate Bounty Hunter, but I only ever kill for money. So that´s why I didn´t kill Odoroki.” Johanna stated.

“While I hate to agree with her, I wanna say something. Since the knife had Sentoki´s initials on it, wouldn´t Odoroki be naturally scared of her?” Ash asked.

“So if she saw Sentoki with blood on her hand, Odoroki would probably swing the hammer at her, and Sentoki would use self-defense.” Luca agreed.

“But Sentoki has an alibi. Am I correct, Jibun?” Blaine asked.

“Nononononnonononono…” Jibun repeated as tears formed in her eyes.

“At one point, Jibun went to the Bathroom. I didn´t go in with her.” Sentoki said.

“Then the one who entered the Performance Room through the door that leads to the Bathroom was you! You fractured my nose and murdered Odoroki!” Blaine summarized.

“I DIDN´T! I SWEAAAAR!!” Sentoki cried out.

“I remember something… A few months ago, I read something about a super soldier who had a Soldier Mode implemented in them. When triggered, they entered a state where they didn´t have free thought or a personality. They also had no memory of what happened in Soldier Mode. Could it be that Sentoki is that super soldier?” Luca asked.

“Then could it be that Zoe causing the sack to fall off the railing was the cause of Sentoki entering Soldier Mode?” Blaine asked.

“Probably.” Luca agreed.

“BUT I REALLY DIDN´T KILL ANYONE! YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!” Sentoki cried out.

“Sentoki…” Tears fell from Jibun´s eyes.

“I´m sorry, Sentoki, but it´s the truth we reached. You are the killer.” Luca said.

“NOOOOO!!!” Sentoki screamed.

“I´m gonna show you the truth. Then you´ll have to accept it, Sentoki.” Luca said, tears also forming in his eyes.

“Please d-don´t…” Jibun begged.

“It all started two days ago, when Odoroki made up her mind to end the Killing Game. That´s probably when she started thinking of her trap. Then, yesterday, Ningyo threw a knife with the letters SK on it at her, which most likely caused her to become more paranoid.”

“Later today, when Bokki, Amber, Liam and Caden were walking through the school, they entered the Art Room. And then, when one of them stepped on a specific tile, Odoroki had set her plan in motion. She grabbed the lever inside the crack in the wall, which made a match go through a pipe in the wall.”

“The match landed in the tile next to the tile that was stepped on, and next to a matchbox. Because the tile was lowered when it was stepped on, the match was able to leave the pipe. But not before the matchbox´s striker caused the match to burn.”

“But before any of those four could be burned to death, a mysterious unidentifiable girl showed up and pushed them out of the way. That´s how she died. Meanwhile, the killer entered the Performance Room through the door leading to the hallway leading to the Bathroom. Around that time, Zoe tripped on something on the catwalk and fell against a sack of equipment.”

“That sack of equipment fell off the railing of the catwalk next to the killer, who reflexively punched the thing in front of them, which was Blaine´s face. That must´ve been the cause of the killer entering Soldier Mode, which is why they couldn´t remember that they committed a crime!”

“Because she feared for her life, Odoroki had a hammer with her to defend herself if needed. And I imagine, seeing the person who she thought had tried to kill her with blood on their hand probably scared her, which is why she attacked the killer with the hammer!”

“The killer then grabbed Odoroki´s head in self-defense and smashed it against the wall, killing her. They then went to the Bathroom again, where they left Soldier Mode and heard the second Body Discovery Announcement. And they investigated with us without even remembering what awful thing they had done.”

“Isn´t that right, Sentoki Ketsueki, the Ultimate Soldier?!”

“NOO! I DIDN´T KILL HER!!! PLEASE BELIEVE MEEEEEEEEEE!!” Sentoki cried out.

“Sentoki… SENTOKIIII!!” Jibun cried out.

“Monokuma, let´s vote.” Luca requested.

“Alrighty then! Please vote with your Monopads!” Monokuma instructed.

Luca pushed his finger on the field with Sentoki´s face on it as a few tears slipped from his eyes.

“I´ll tell you the votes now! Odoroki received three votes and Sentoki received ten votes! And the majority wins! Sentoki Ketsueki, the Ultimate Soldier really did kill Odoroki Ihyo, the Ultimate Clown!” Monokuma said.

“I… I really killed her…?” Sentoki asked, utterly shocked.

“Sentoki… no…” Jibun said.

“I KILLED HER! I´M A MONSTER!!” Sentoki screamed.

“Sentoki!” Jibun yelled as she put her hands on Sentoki´s shoulders.

“You aren´t a monster! IT´S NOT YOUR FAULT!” Jibun yelled at her.

“I deserve to die…” Sentoki whispered.

“No, Sentoki!” Jibun screamed.

“Please don´t make the same mistake I made…” Sentoki said.

“No, Sentoki! Please…” Jibun yelled.

“Monokuma…” Sentoki said.

“Ever since I was a child, I was all alone… So…” Jibun cried out.

“We can start the execution now…” Sentoki said.

“So… SENTOKI! I NEED YOU! PLEASE!” Jibun screamed as more and more tears streamed from her eyes.

“J-Jibun…?” Sentoki asked.

“I DON´T WANNA LOSE YOU TOO!! SO PLEASE DON´T LEAVE MEEEE!!” Jibun screamed.

“Jibun… I´M SORRYYYY!!!” Sentoki screamed as more and more tears also fell from her face.

And then, a trap door opened under Sentoki. She heard Jibun´s sobs and screams as she fell to the ground. When she landed, she was in a dark room. And then, the lights turned on, only to reveal a collection of robots with various weapons all around her. As she tried to fight them all off, one of them cut off a part of her stitched-together face. As she looked in horror at the part of skin that lay on the ground, one of the robots attacked her from behind and stabbed a sword through her stomach. Not soon after, the other robots joined in and pierced their weapons through Sentoki. When the robots left, Sentoki was nothing more than a pile of blood and skin.

“Since that is over, I wanna give you guys some new information!” Monokuma said.

“What is it this time?!” Bokki yelled at him.

“The reason why Odoroki knew enough of the structure of this building to pull her plan off was because Odoroki Ihyo, the Ultimate Clown, was one of the Masterminds! Goodbye!” And then, Monokuma left.

“Sentoki… I promise… I´ll get stronger… So I can stop any more murders from happening! I´ll never forget you! Because you were my only f-friend…” Jibun cried out.

No one else said anything. They all just stood around Jibun, processing what had happened and also shedding a few tears.

Day 7-END

12 Students left.

Chapter 2-END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this concludes chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed it! As always, any comments are appreciated! :D


	10. I Have No Eyes, and I Must Look Part 1

When Zoe woke up that day, she had decided to go to the Dining Area again. But when she left her room, she was greeted by Blaine.

“Greetings, Zoe. You must have slept through the Monokuma Announcement.” Blaine stated.

“There´s a Monokuma Announcement? Was another loser found dead?” Zoe asked.

“No. the reason Monokuma wants us all in the Dining Area is because of the last motive. Since we won the Class Trial, we have earned the meal he had promised. He also wants to announce a new motive.” Blaine explained.

“Then lead the way!” Zoe commanded.

And then, the two went to the Dining Area, where the others, including Monokuma, were already waiting next to the table, which was covered by a tablecloth.

“Hey, know that we´re all here, I´m gonna give you your prize!” Monokuma announced as he lifted the tablecloth off the table and revealed a large amount of food. Cake, cookies, chicken, pizza, spaghetti, ramen and much, much more.

Immediately, Amber began eating. Not shortly after, everyone except Naka and Jibun joined in. Naka just stared emotionlessly at the silverware in front of her.

_Then, the noose entered a huge burning room with spikes that looked like knives and forks on the sides of it._

She quickly repressed that memory and covered the silverware with her plate.

Meanwhile, Jibun put a piece of steak on her plate. After she had done that, she took her fork and pressed it into the steak. It wasn´t hard to do so, so the fork quickly came out on the other side of the steak.

_Just like the swords that stabbed through Sentoki._

After remembering that, Jibun quickly left the table and ran out of the Dining Area. As the screams of agony Sentoki let out as countless weapons were thrust through reentered Jibun´s mind, she felt herself becoming nauseous. She remembered the way the tears that rolled down Sentoki´s cheeks turned red as they mixed themselves with her blood.

And then, in the Main Hall, she couldn´t hold it in anymore. She quickly fell to her knees as she began to throw up violently. The tears that fell from her face quickly fell onto the puddle of vomit that only grew in size as more of the liquid came out of Jibun´s mouth.

After a few minutes, after all the vomit had left her body, she fell to the ground. She was a sobbing mess as she lay in the puddle of her own vomit, thinking about Sentoki, who had left her.

“She´s… g-gone… She´s… she´s really g-gone…” Jibun cried out.

Meanwhile, in the Dining Area, Monokuma explained the new motive.

“After the Class Trial, the culprit can choose one other person who either gets to graduate or be executed with them! That´s the new motive! I call it the Double Motive! Also, there´s a new room connected to the Bathing Hall!” After explaining the new motive, Monokuma left the Dining Area.

Not long after that, everyone else also left the Dining Area. But while Naka left, Ash approached her.

“So, are you ready for the very first mission of the Mystery Rangers?” Ash asked excitedly.

“Sure, why not…” Naka agreed.

“Okay! So, has not hearing ghosts ever occurred before?” Ash asked.

“Not for a whole day, no.” Naka answered.

“So, um, the only theory I can come up with is that we aren´t in the same reality, but that´s a pretty stupid idea, heh…” Ash said.

“No, actually… I mean, how did Jane Doe even push the four away yesterday?” Naka asked.

“With her hands…?” Ash answered.

“No, I mean how did she show up in the Art Room without anyone noticing?” Naka asked.

“Maybe there´s a secret hallway?” Ash asked.

“I think we should investigate that.” Naka said.

“Yeah! Let´s investigate it as the Mystery Rangers!” Ash agreed.

And then, the two went to the Art Room and checked the walls for any hidden doors.

“Hey, I think I found something! Can you help me move this shelf though?” Ash asked as she put her hand against the wall behind the shelf.

After they had pushed the shelf to another part of the room, they felt around the wall. After a few seconds, Ash´s fingers slipped into a small line in the wall. As she pushed her fingers farther in and pulled at the left side of the wall in the line, the wall slowly began to open, until it was open enough to just be opened like a regular door.

“I didn’t expect that… Do you think it´s dangerous?” Ash asked.

“Follow me…” Naka stated as she entered the hidden room.

Once inside, she felt around for a light switch, only to find one and push on it. And once the light illuminated the room the two were in, they saw what was inside.

It was a room full of computers. As the light switched on, the computers also started up, only to show a weird message.

_Project Cherry Pie_

“What´s Project Cherry Pie?” Ash asked, utterly confused.

“Let´s find out.” Naka said as she went over to the main computer.

_Please put in the correct password to show that you are a member of DanGanFan._

“DanGanFan… Could it be that that´s the organization that put us into this Killing Game?” Naka asked.

“So Odoroki was a member of DanGanFan? Maybe her name is the password.” Ash suggested.

“Both Odoroki and Ihyo aren´t the passwords… But then what could it be?” Naka asked.

“Maybe the name of their leader…?” Ash suggested.

“But we don´t know who the leader is…” Naka argued.

“Let´s just try.” Ash said.

“Alright… You tell me which ones I´m supposed to put in.” Naka ordered.

“Okay! Blaine? Bokki? Caden? Jibun? Johanna? Ningyo? Luca? Zoe? Liam?” Ash suggested.

And when Naka typed in Liam´s name, the password screen faded away to reveal the normal desktop of the computer.

“So… Liam is one of the Masterminds?!” Ash asked in shock.

“There are quite a few files…” Naka commented.

And when Naka clicked on one of them, she was greeted by a headline.

_Mass suicide attempt at Hope High_

“W-what…?” Ash asked.

_Today, on the 26 th October 2119, fifteen Students of Hope High participated in a mass suicide attempt. Their bodies have not yet been found, so they remain missing. The Students called that mass suicide attempt Project DanGanFan. Before they allegedly tried to commit suicide together, they broke into one of the offices and told everyone that they consented to it over the school´s loudspeakers._

“W-why don´t I remember this?!” Ash asked in terror.

“Could it be that Blaine´s theory about our memory loss is correct?!” Ash asked.

“Memory loss?” Naka asked.

“Yeah, you weren´t there! Blaine told us that we could´ve lost some of our memories because the time on her laptop differs from the time she last remembered!” Ash explained.

“Let´s look at the other ones…” Ash suggested.

_Kiiroi Kaisha sued for human experimentations_

_Jaaku Fozen killed during Hope High´s winter ball_

“Oh god… What does this mean?” Ash asked.

“It seems like Sentoki was made by Kiiroi Kaisha… And she was named after a brand of knives?” Naka explained.

“So that´s why the letters SK were on the knife!” Ash exclaimed.

“But who´s Jaaku Fozen?” Naka asked.

“You don´t know? She was the main writer of Danganronpa! Her work has been a great inspiration to me! But now she´s dead?” Ash explained.

“I think we should tell the others…” Naka said.

“I´ll go get them!” Ash announced as she ran out of the hidden room.

“I wonder what Project Cherry Pie is, though…” Naka said to herself.

“You don´t need to know that.” Naka heard a girl say behind her.

But as Naka turned around to look at her, her head met with a baseball bat.

“Just follow me!” Ash yelled at Jibun, Amber and Johanna, who were all following her to the secret room.

But when the four entered the room, they discovered someone.

Someone who was lying on the ground. Someone who lay beside a bloody baseball bat. Someone who had their hand on the chair beside them. That someone was Naka Yurei, the Ultimate Medium.

“AAAAAAAAH!!” Jibun screamed as she fell to the ground.

“Calm down. There´s no Body Discovery Announcement.” Johanna said.

“Does that mean she´s still alive?!” Ash asked.

“Yes.” Johanna responded.

“Then we should, like, totally get her to, like, Liam!” Amber proposed.

“I´ll… I´ll go get him to the Nurse´s Office!” Jibun said.

“Then we´ll carry Naka there!” Ash agreed.

When Jibun knocked on the Liam´s dorm room door, Bokki opened it.

“What´s wrong?” He asked.

“We need Liam in the Nurse´s Office! Please hurry!” Jibun explained worriedly.

“W-what, um, what h-happened?” Liam asked.

“I´ll explain later! We need to get there as fast as possible!” Jibun answered.

Then, Bokki picked Liam up bridal style and sprinted down the hallway to the Nurse´s Office. He was so fast that Jibun honestly couldn´t keep up.

When Bokki and Liam arrived in the Nurse´s Office, Naka was already lying on the bed. Bokki quickly let Liam stand and he immediately got to work while Bokki ushered the others out so they wouldn´t distract him.

“Jibun…” Ash said after Johanna and Amber had left.

“Yeah…?” Jibun asked.

“We found the hidden room to find out if Jane came out from a secret passageway to push the four away… But to get there, you need to push away a shelf… So, she couldn´t have gotten to them from there.” Ash explained.

“Then… where did she come from?!” Jibun asked.

“I don´t know… But Naka and I will find out!” Ash answered.

Meanwhile, Blaine and Zoe were talking to Caden.

“I´m supposed to help you pull another prank? Have you seen what the last one did to Naka?! I won´t just betray her like that!” Caden said.

“If you do not cooperate, I will reveal to everyone that you had sexual intercourse with your mathematics teacher to better your grades.” Blaine stated.

“That´s not what happened!” Caden yelled.

“And who will they believe? A slut like you, or me?” Blaine asked.

“Jus´ get´em all into the Bathin´ Hall! It´s really not that hard!” Zoe explained.

“No!” Caden yelled.

“I won´t help you! Cause unlike you, my friends matter to me!” Caden yelled.

“The only person in this group I even remotely like is Zoe.” Blaine argued.

“Same.” Zoe agreed.

“That doesn´t matter! I won´t help you!” Caden yelled.

And then, Blaine slapped her across the face.

“What have I told you about defying me?” Blaine asked Caden, who was brought to the ground by the force of the slap.

“Yo, Blaine, I don´t think that´s good…” Zoe said.

“Do not worry. She will help us. Am I correct, Caden?” Blaine asked.

“N-no…” Caden whimpered.

Blaine slapped her across the face again.

“Am I correct, slut?” Blaine asked.

“N… no…” Caden whimpered.

Another slap.

“Am I correct, Eiyu?” Blaine asked.

“Please stop…” Caden begged.

Another slap.

“Do you agree, Eiyu?” Blaine asked.

“Y… ye… yes….” Caden whimpered out between her heavy sobs.

“Good that we settled that.” Blaine stated.

And then, Blaine and Zoe left the sobbing Caden alone.

“Yo, Blaine… I think you went a bit too far…” Zoe said.

“Do not worry. She usually knows not to defy me, so that usually does not happen.” Blaine said.

Meanwhile, Liam had just finished taking care of Naka when Ash entered the Nurse´s Office.

“Did she recover?” Ash asked.

“S-she, um, she s-still hasn´t f-fully, I mean, n-not, I mean, n-no, hasn´t r-regained, um, c-consciousness… Sorry…” Liam answered.

“You did your best! Also, I´m kinda surprised you were even able to take such good care of her with a broken arm!” Ash stated.

“Well, he´s just that talented!” Bokki said with a smile.

“Actually… How did you break your arm?” Ash asked.

“I s-saw a very c-cute squirrel on one of t-the trees, and w-when I went t-to go l-look at it, I fell f-from the t-tree…” Liam said concentrated.

“Oh…” Ash let out.

“You gotta take better care of yourself, bro!” Bokki reprimanded.

“Sorry, bro…” Liam said.

“It´s fine, bro.” Bokki said.

“You two are pretty gay.” Ash said.

“I was in gay porn flicks. What did you expect?” Bokki asked.

“I dunno. It´s getting late, I think I´ll go to bed.” Ash said.

“Good night!” Bokki said as Ash walked away.

Once in her dorm room, she cursed at herself.

“Fuck. I trusted Liam even though he´s probably one of the Masterminds… I shouldn´t have done that. At least Bokki´s keeping an eye on him.” Ash said as she laid herself on her bed.

“I can trust Bokki, right…?”

Meanwhile, Bokki left the Nurse´s Office to go to the Dorm Rooms and close Zoe´s door, like he´d been doing for a few days now. After that, he returned to the Nurse´s Office.

Day 8-END

12 Students left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize for posting it way later than planned, but i wasnt home for a few days and couldnt post it. ill try to post it before i leave next time. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the start of chapter 3 :D


	11. I Have No Eyes, and I Must Look Part 2

When Blaine woke up the next day, she immediately went to the Dining Area. On her way there, she was greeted and then followed by Zoe. Once inside, they waited for the others to arrive. After a while, everyone was gathered, and Ash began speaking.

“Yesterday, Naka and I discovered a secret room connected to the Art Room. Inside, we discovered a few computers. One of the big ones said Project Cherry Pie. When we entered LIAM as the password, it worked, and we were able to read three articles. The first one was about a mass suicide attempt at Hope High, the second one was about the fact that a company called Kiiroi Kaisha experimented on humans-” Ash began.

“That is me and my father´s company!” Blaine exclaimed.

“And an article about Jaaku Fozen´s death. Since I don´t remember any of those things, I think some of our memories have been removed.” Ash said.

“Not just some of our memories. The last year I remember is 2117, so 2 years of our memories have been removed.” Naka argued.

“I suspected as much.” Blaine stated.

“T-two years?! Then what happened to K-Kanojo?! Is she alright?!” Jibun screamed in terror.

“Jibun, calm down.” Luca said, but Jibun continued hyperventilating until she collapsed.

“I´ll g-go get h-her to t-the Nurse´s Office…” Liam said nervously.

“I´ll go with you!” Bokki announced.

“I´ve got an idea!” Caden said as Bokki carried Jibun out of the Dining Area while Liam followed.

“How about we perform a play or something? I´m sure we could all bond over that! And bonding may help us stop more murders!” Caden explained.

“That sounds like a pretty good idea!” Luca agreed.

“Who wants to participate?” Caden asked.

Ash, Amber, Nin, Luca and Naka put their hands up.

“Jibun and Bokki would probably also like to!” Luca announced.

“Then… Let´s do Heathers!” Caden proposed.

No one objected.

“Alright, then let´s all meet in the Performance Room after breakfast every day, okay?” Caden asked.

“Okay!” Luca agreed.

After breakfast, Amber showed up a bit late to the meeting.

“I already know Jibun and Bokki aren´t coming, but I´ve also already told them their roles! Jibun will play Martha, Bokki will play Ram, Nin will play Kurt, Ash will play McNamara, Naka will play Duke, Amber will play Chandler, Luca will play JD and I will play Veronica! Any objections?” Caden explained.

“Nah! I´m psyched to play KURT! HE´S THE COOLEST!” Nin yelled.

“He sexually assaults a girl…” Caden pointed out.

“Man´s got priorities.” Nin stated.

“You disguise me.” Caden stated.

“Caden, I think you meant disgust.” Ash said.

“Nin, you disgust me.” Caden corrected.

“YESSSS! INSULT ME HAAAARDEEEER!!” Nin moaned.

“N-no.” Caden declined.

“Ok, how about we start performing a scene?” Luca asked.

“Yeah, we should, like, totally start with, like, Candy Store!” Amber agreed.

“Sure, let´s do that!” Caden agreed.

They started the song like usual, but after a minute or so, Amber seemed exhausted. Sweat was dripping down her face and her eyes were only opened a small bit. And then, during the second refrain, she couldn´t sing anymore. And a few seconds after, she collapsed.

Luca quickly rushed to Amber´s side.

“Amber! What happened?!” He yelled.

“She just collapsed! We need to get her to the Nurse´s Office!” Caden announced.

“Naka and I will carry her!” Ash announced.

And then, the two girls picked Amber up and rushed out of the Performance Room to the Nurse´s Office, the others following not far behind.

When they entered the Nurse´s Office, they noticed Liam, Bokki and Jibun having a friendly conversation.

“Huh? What happened to Amber?” Bokki asked worriedly.

“She just collapsed!” Ash explained.

“I´ll l-look…” Liam said.

And then, everyone except Liam, Bokki, Jibun and Amber left the Nurse´s Office again.

Meanwhile, Blaine and Zoe were waiting for the others in the Bathing Hall.

“Do ya think they´ll show up?” Zoe asked.

“I do hope so for Caden´s sake.” Blaine stated.

“Should we really do this? I don´t really wanna blackmail anyone, y´know?” Zoe asked.

“Then why did you tell them you would blackmail them?” Blaine asked.

“I jus´ said it in the heat of the moment! I didn´t mean it…” Zoe answered.

“You do not have to worry because you do not have to blackmail anyone. I will do the blackmailing for you.” Blaine said.

“That still isn´t good! An´ the way y´treated Caden was jus´ wrong!” Zoe yelled.

“You should not let your emotions get the better of you, Zoe.” Blaine said.

“This´s´nt me letting my emotions get the better´f me! This´s me finally usin´ common sense! What we´re doin´s wrong!” Zoe argued.

“Zoe, please do think about what you are doing.” Blaine requested.

“I am! I am finally thinkin´ ´bout what I´m doin´! An´ what I´ve been doin´s wrong!” Zoe yelled.

“Zoe. You need to calm down.” Blaine stated.

“No, Blaine! I need to leave!” Zoe yelled as she turned around and left the Bathing Hall.

“Zoe. I like you.” Blaine said to herself.

Meanwhile, Ningyo and Naka were exploring the new room Monokuma had provided.

“Is this a morgue? If so, why is there a fridge?” Naka asked.

“It has eighteen slots… And five of them are filled…” Gyo said.

“LET´S LOOK INSIDE!” Nin yelled.

“In here´s just a puddle of flesh and blood… The fuck?!” Nin said.

“Um, did you forget what happened to Sentoki?” Gyo asked.

“Wow, Odoroki´s in here! Lame! And this one´s… Why can´t I open this one?” As Nin walked over to the next one, Naka started talking.

“Stop. Skip the next one.” Naka commanded.

“Bitch, why?” Nin asked.

“It´s Shizu´s slot…” Gyo said.

“I don´t care!” And Nin opened the slot as a light breeze went through the room.

Through that breeze, the ashes that once were Shizu were carried out of the container and scattered on the ground. Naka fell to her knees as she saw the remains of her boyfriend fall to the ground.

“And I can´t open this one either!” Nin yelled.

“Why can´t I open the slots of Cereza and the Mystery Girl?” And before Nin could say anything else, Naka stood up and slapped Ningyo across his face.

“How could you do such a thing?!” She yelled at him.

“Don´t slap Master!” Gyo yelled.

“Yeah! Don´t slap Daddy!” Nin agreed.

“When will you stop acting like you´re not in control of these puppets?!” She asked as she took them from his hands and threw them onto the ground, where Shizu´s ashes were.

“Just talk like a normal person!” Naka yelled at him as she dug her nails into his shirt.

“Stop it! Don´t hurt Master!” Gyo yelled.

“You STOP IT! Trampling all over his ashes… And treating him like dirt… What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Naka screamed at him as the tears that fell to the ground mixed with Shizu´s ashes.

And then, Naka let him go and stormed off, hiding her face from him.

Meanwhile, Jibun, Bokki and Liam were talking as they were waiting for Amber to wake up.

“Yeah, Kanojo means a lot to me… I just really love her, you know? Have you any people who mean a lot to you?” Jibun asked.

“My sister, Besuto. Luckily, my aunt took her in and she didn´t have to live with my old man after ma´s passing. She´s really nice, even though she can be kind of a pervert. I´m pretty sure she has a girlfriend, too.” Bokki said.

“N-no, not r-really, sorry…” Liam answered.

“Hey, at least you´ve got me, right?” Bokki asked.

“Y-yeah… I love y-you…” Liam agreed.

“I love you too, bro!” And then, Bokki kissed Liam.

“You horny bastards!” Jibun jokingly reprimanded.

Meanwhile, Johanna was lying on the catwalk as Ash and Caden talked, spying on Ash.

“Yeah, do you have an idea for what I could do so Blaine won´t get mad?” Caden asked.

“I think it´s already too late. If I´m being honest, I don´t think there´s anything you can do. But I´m sure they´ll understand once you explain to them what really happened.” Ash answered.

“But I don´t want them to know! They´ll just make fun of me too… I don´t want that… I don´t want them to know…” Caden whimpered as tears formed in her eyes.

“It´s gonna be fine… I know it´s not fine right now, but I´m sure it´ll be fine soon… You can´t lose hope now…” Ash said softly.

“Ash… I…” And then, Caden pressed her lips against Ash´s. at first, it surprised her, but soon, she returned the kiss.

As Johanna watched the two kiss, she stood up and went to the stairs connecting the stage and catwalk. And before Caden knew what was happening, Johanna smashed her head against the ground.

“OUCH!” Caden yelled in surprise.

Johanna pulled Caden´s head back again, but before she could hit it against the ground again, Ash kicked Johanna in the face. Johanna let out a surprised groan as she fell to the ground.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Ash asked.

But instead of looking ashamed or hurt, Johanna looked pleased. No, more than that, she looked pleasured.

“AaaaaAAAaaah~ Ash touched my head~ I feel like I´m gonna die of happiness~” She moaned out.

“What the fuck?! Ash, let´s go!” Caden said as she ran away with Ash.

“Caden… I will not let you have Ash…” Johanna quietly said before breaking out in a terrifying mixture of moans and laughter as she rubbed her hands across her body and imagined what it would be like if Ash touched her there.

Meanwhile, on her way out of the Morgue, Naka ran into Blaine.

“Why are you that distressed?” Blaine asked.

“You don´t need to know.” Naka said.

“If you do not tell me, I am going to tell you that you murdered your own brother.” Blaine stated.

“H-how did you know?” Naka asked.

“It is public information. Before attending Hope High, I researched all of your pasts so I could affectedly blackmail you.” Blaine explained.

“You´re a bitch, you know that?” Naka asked.

“And you are going to tell me why you were so distressed if you do not want them to know.” Blaine stated.

“The wind blew Shizu´s ashes out of his container in the Morgue. Happy now?” Naka explained.

“Is it not normal for people to scatter the burned ashes of deceased people?” Blaine asked.

“Yeah, but they don´t get scattered inside the Morgue!” Naka argued.

“Interesting. I must say, I believe you are overreacting.” Blaine stated.

“You know what? Fuck you.” Naka said as she pushed herself past Blaine and went to her dorm room.

Meanwhile, Amber finally woke up.

“Where, like, where am I?” Amber asked.

“Oh, you finally woke up. Please stay quiet, Liam and Jibun already fell asleep.” Bokki greeted.

“What, like, happened?” Amber asked quietly.

“Liam said you´ve collapsed because you´ve not been eating enough.” Bokki said.

“Yeah…” Amber agreed.

“Are you just throwing everything you eat up again?” Bokki asked.

“Yeah…” Amber admitted.

“Why?” Bokki asked.

“Cause, like, every time I eat, I, like, totally remember my siblings at, like, home, who don´t have much, like, food… And I just feel, like, guilty that they have to hunger while I, like, get all this food… And also, I, like, totally need to stay in shape, or else neither my agents or the old men will help me earn money… And I, like, totally need it for my family!” Amber began tearing up as she explained everything to Bokki.

“But would your family really want you to waste all this food? Now that you´ve got the opportunity to eat more, shouldn´t you take it for their sake?” Bokki asked.

“You´re, like, right… I think I´ll, like, take a short break to think about it… So, I´ll, like, leave the performance. Is that, like, totally fine?” Amber asked.

“It´s fine. But you should get some sleep. Just lie down. I´ll lock the Nurse´s Office´s door.” Bokki said.

“Like, where have you, like, gotten the key from?” Amber asked.

“Liam said he found it in one of the shelves.” Bokki explained.

“Oh, ok… Like, totally good night…” Amber said as she drifted to sleep.

“Good night.” Bokki said as he locked the Nurse´s Office´s doors.

Day 9-END

12 Students left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed Chapter 3 Part 2! Who do you think will d i e? :)


	12. I Have No Eyes, and I Must Look Part 3

That morning, Bokki woke up extremely early. He looked around the Nurse´s Office before he spotted a clock, which told him that it was 3 am. Then, he noticed that Amber wasn´t in the bed anymore. Bokki quickly stood up before he heard her voice.

“You, like, totally don´t need to worry. I´m just, like, going to talk with, like, Caden.” Amber calmed him.

“It´s dangerous this late at night…” Bokki weakly said before he yawned.

“Like, totally don´t worry. Nothing´s gonna, like, happen.” And then, Amber left the Nurse´s Office and Bokki went back to sleep.

Three hours later, when the Morning Announcement played, Naka also woke up. After what had happened at the Morgue the day prior, she took some time looking at the small hat Shizu had given her. After she had done that, she went on her way to the Dining Area.

When Naka arrived in the Dining Area, she noticed that only Ash, Bokki, Jibun, Ningyo, Luca, Liam and Blaine were there. As she got closer to the table, she noticed that Blaine was talking while still wearing the same expression on her face.

“Since Caden refused to assist Zoe and I yesterday, I feel I simply must fulfill my promise to her and tell you all something. During her middle school life, Caden had had sexual intercourse with her math teacher to ensure good grades for her in that subject.” Blaine explained.

“Why did you tell us that?” Luca asked.

“Because she blackmailed Caden with that information… She wanted everyone to meet somewhere for one of Zoe´s pranks…” Ash explained.

“How did you find that out?” Blaine asked.

“Caden told me.” Ash explained.

“I´ve also got something I would kinda like to talk about…” Ash said.

“What?” Bokki asked.

“Why has no one addressed the fact that Ningyo threw a knife at Odoroki?” Naka asked.

“Um, actually, some have asked why Nin threw the knife… But he hasn´t told them…” Gyo objected.

“At this point, I´ve just given up on trying to find out why.” Luca stated.

“Ok…” Naka said, frustrated.

Not long after, breakfast ended, and Jibun, Bokki, Liam, Ningyo, Ash, Naka and Luca went to the Performance Room, while Blaine went to the Bathroom. Once they arrived there, they met up with Caden, who was already waiting for them.

“Alright! Who´s ready to start?” Caden asked.

“Amber doesn´t want to participate anymore.” Bokki stated.

“I know! She told me at 3 am… Spooky, I know! That´s why Blaine agreed to join us today!” Caden explained shortly before Blaine entered the room through the door leading to the hallway leading to the Bathroom.

“Indeed. I have agreed to this, and I do already regret my decision.” Blaine stated.

“You can leave. I´m sure someone could take your role.” Ash said coldly.

“Woah, why are you so angry at Blaine?” Caden asked.

“She told us.” Ash explained.

“What did you tell them?” Caden asked Blaine.

“I just told them that you had sexual intercourse with your math teacher. I told them the truth you did not want them to know.” Blaine answered.

“But you didn´t tell them the whole truth! You always just hide parts of the truth so you can take advantage of others!” Caden yelled angrily.

“Then what is this whole truth you have been talking about?” Blaine asked.

“I DIDN´T WANT-” Caden shut her mouth before she could say another word.

It was silent for a few seconds, most of them processing what had just happened. But that silence was broken by the loud, echoing sound of a slap.

Ash lifted her head to see what just happened, only to see Blaine, who usually towered about everyone else with her immense height, on the ground, with a small bruise on her left cheek. The Band-Aid that previously covered her fractured nose fell off because of the force of Caden´s slap. But even though that happened, Blaine still had the same facial expression.

“Go… go k…” Caden whispered.

“GO KILL YOURSELF YOU FUCKING BITCH!!” And in a fit of rage, she kicked Blaine in her face.

Blaine let out a grunt as the front of Caden´s left boot hit her fractured nose, which caused the wound to start bleeding again. Still, her expression didn´t change. As she stood up and lifted her head to look at Caden, Caden noticed that as well. But it felt different. As if, behind that straight grin and those expressionless eyes was something different.

“You do know, once we escape, I will sue you for assault, correct? Plus, I will tell father about what you have done, then he will surely make you leave your home. Perhaps I could even get one of our bodyguards to end your pathetic, miserable existence. After all, would there be anyone who would care if you were gone?” Blaine said calmly.

“I´d care!” Ash yelled.

“Yeah, me too!” Luca agreed.

“I agree! Cause unlike you, she´s nice!” Bokki agreed.

“Interesting. A few sluts working together to make an overpriced whore feel better is something I have not previously witnessed in my lifetime. But because your words are as meaningless as your lives, I do believe it would be best if I leave now so your stupidity will in no way affect me.” And with that, Blaine left.

“Alright, but now who will take Blaine´s place?” Caden asked.

“I d-don´t know, b-but I, um, sorry, b-but, I t-think I´m g-gonna, um, yeah, g-gonna f-follow B-Blaine… H-her wound h-has, um, has r-reopened and I think I s-should take a l-look at it… S-sorry…” Liam said before he, too, left.

“Bye, bro!” Bokki said.

“But who´s gonna take the role of Heather Chandler now that s-she´s gone?” Caden asked.

“We could ask Johanna!” Luca proposed.

“No.” Ash declined.

“Ok.” Luca responded.

“I could play Heather Chandler, and then Liam could take the role of Ram.” Bokki proposed.

“We´ll ask him later!” Caden agreed happily.

Around 10 minutes later, Liam and Blaine entered the Performance Room again. Blaine´s previous, brown Band-Aid was now replaced by a new, pink Band-Aid.

“Liam, can you please play Ram? Pretty please?” Caden immediately asked, ignoring Blaine.

“B-but…” Liam began.

“If you play Ram, I´ll take the role of Chandler, so you could see me in a skirt~” Bokki said before he winked at Liam.

“O-okay!” Liam agreed.

Veronica´s costume was a white shirt, a blue vest with black buttons and a grey school skirt. JD´s costume was a white shirt, a black trench coat and black pants. Heather Chandler´s costume was a white shirt, a red vest and a grey school skirt. Heather McNamara´s costume was a white shirt, a yellow vest with golden buttons and a golden school skirt. Heather Duke´s costume was a white shirt, a light-green vest with dark-green buttons and a green school skirt. All of the Heathers also had ribbons in their respective colors. Martha´s costume was a pink scrunchie, a pink sweater and grey jeans. Ram´s and Kurt´s costumes were a white shirt, a red football jacket with a white W on it and black pants.

And after everyone had changed into their respective costumes, the rehearsal began. After they had gone through the entire musical once, which was around 3 hours of work, they all decided to take a break for half an hour.

During that break, Ningyo and Ash were talking.

“You were quite convincing during _Blue_ , Nin. Almost frighteningly convincing.” Ash complimented.

“HELL YEAH! I mean, I´m the absolute best at literally EVERYTHING I try, so it´s not surprising I´m also good at acting!” Nin agreed.

“Why are you screaming?” Ash asked.

“I´m not screaming! I´m YELLING!” Nin corrected.

“Please just quiet down.” Ash requested.

“Nah.” Nin declined.

“That´s another reason why no one likes you.” Ash noted.

“Oh.” Ningyo, the guy holding the puppets, said before leaving.

“Where´s he going?” Ash asked to herself while watching him sit on a chair in the audience´s section.

“Oh.” Ash said.

Meanwhile, Luca and Naka were talking about Amber and Zoe.

“I think I heard a fight between Zoe and Blaine yesterday, so that must be why she hasn´t left her room today.” Naka said.

“Yeah, and Amber´s probably resting since she collapsed yesterday. I just hope it didn´t cause her health to decline.” Luca said.

“I think we should get them some food after the rehearsal ends. They´re probably hungry.” Naka suggested.

“Yeah. I thought it was kinda weird that Amber, of all people, missed breakfast, but I guess you can never really know.” Luca said.

“I think the break´s gonna end soon. Let´s prepare ourselves for more singing.” Naka said before going on the stage.

And then, they did another rehearsal which took until 2 pm. After that, everyone split up. Blaine and Caden left first, with Blaine returning a few minutes later. While most of them just stayed in the audience´s part of the Performance Room, Liam also left, saying he wanted to check out the Morgue alone.

After around 10 minutes, however, they all heard a scream coming from the Art Room, so they quickly went there, but didn´t find anything.

So, they split up. Ash and Naka would look through the Secret Room, Jibun and Ningyo would look through the Bathing Hall, and Luca, Bokki and Blaine would look through the Morgue.

When they entered the Morgue, however, they noticed that 8 of the slots were filled. They skipped the first five and immediately went to the sixth, but what Luca saw in it was someone.

Someone who had their eyeballs removed. Someone who had a wound on their head. Someone who was lying in the slot. That someone was Amber Orange, the Ultimate Model.

He screamed.

Meanwhile, Blaine opened the seventh slot, only to discover someone else.

Someone who also had their eyeballs removed. Someone who also had a wound on their head. Someone who had blood on their hand. That someone was Zoe God, the Ultimate Theorist.

She screamed as a singular tear slipped from her eye.

And at last, Bokki opened the eighth slot, only to discover another one.

Someone who had their eyes closed. Someone who had a wound on their head. Someone who lay in the slot more messily than the other two. That someone was Liam Smith, the Ultimate Zoologist.

He also screamed as tears also began forming in his eyes.

And then, the Body Discovery Announcement started.

“Two bodies have been discovered! Attention! Please all gather in the Morgue! In an hour, a Class Trial will begin!” And then it stopped. But this awful nightmare continued.

“Wait… Two bodies?” Bokki asked before rushing to Liam and checking his pulse.

“He´s… He´s alive!” Bokki yelled.

“Really?” Luca asked.

“Yeah! I´ll get him to the Nurse´s Office! I´ve watched him take care of others a bunch of times, so I´m sure I can at least do something!” Bokki said before he sprinted off, carrying Liam bridal-style.

Shortly after, Ash, Johanna, Jibun, Ningyo and Naka entered the Morgue, only to discover the cold, dead corpses of Amber and Zoe.

And then, Luca was approached by Blaine.

“Am I allowed to work with you during this investigation?” Blaine asked.

“No! I don´t trust you. Ask someone else!” Luca declined.

“Then I shall find Zoe´s murderer all by myself.” Blaine said before leaving.

And then, Luca approached Ash.

“Hey, can you investigate with me? I think we can find more clues if we investigate together.” Luca requested.

“Sure.” Ash agreed.

They first looked at the corpses.

“Why did the killer go out of their way to remove their eyeballs?” Ash asked.

“Maybe they tried to obscure the cause of death, since the two also have head wounds…” Luca suggested.

“Look! There´s blood on the fingers of Zoe´s left hand.” Ash pointed out.

“Hm… Wait! Don´t touch it.” Luca warned.

“Why?” Ash asked.

“For some reason, they´re both extremely cold.” Luca explained.

“Oh… Okay…” Ash said.

After that, they looked in the fridge of the Morgue.

“There´s blood inside… Interesting.” Luca noted.

“Wait! Look at the wall of the fridge! There´s something written in blood.” Ash pointed out.

“77VL? What does that mean?” Luca asked.

“I honestly have no clue…” Ash admitted.

“I think we should check out Amber´s and Zoe´s rooms as well.” Luca suggested.

And then, the two went to Amber´s room.

“Wait a minute.” Ash said after she entered.

“What?” Luca asked.

“There´s a baseball set.” Ash said.

“And…?” Luca asked.

“One of the baseball bats is missing.” Ash explained.

“Oh.” Luca said.

After looking through the room some more and not finding anything else, the two went to Zoe´s room.

“It looks quite clean in here.” Luca stated.

“Yeah, that´s because so much stuff is in the trash can.” Ash agreed.

“Huh?” Luca said as he looked at the trash can.

“It´s red string, a bunch of pictures of us, and screws… Oh, maybe she put it up like in those movies!” Ash suggested.

“And the ones of Cereza, Shizu, Odoroki, the Mystery Girl, and Sentoki are crossed out…” Luca commented.

“Why is Jibun´s picture also crossed out?” Ash asked.

“It isn´t. That´s blood.” Luca argued.

“Oh.” Ash commented.

But then, another announcement played.

“It is now time for the Class Trial to discuss who murdered Zoe God, the Ultimate Theorist, and Amber Orange, the Ultimate Model! Please all gather at the Elevator!” And then, it stopped.

After a few minutes, everyone was gathered at that place. Bokki had brought Liam, who was still unconscious, on a seat from the Dining Area. And then, the elevator came to their level and the doors opened. It was time for a Class Trial…

A deadly Motive…

Ningyo, Luca, Liam…

A deadly Despair…

Blaine, Caden, Naka…

A deadly Distrust…

Ash, Bokki, Johanna, Jibun…

A deadly Class Trial…

10 Students left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think killed them? :)


	13. I Have No Eyes, and I Must Look Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the untimely demises of Zoe God and Amber Orange, the remaining Students try to figure out who killed them during the third Class Trial. But will the result bring hope or despair for them?

“Well, now! Let´s begin with the long awaited Class Trial!” Monokuma announced.

“Monokuma. How many- ACHOO -culprits are there?” Blaine asked.

“Gee, I´ll only punish the culprit of the victim who died first.” Monokuma explained.

“Then we should start by talking about who died first.” Johanna stated.

“No… We can´t talk about when they died without knowing where or how they died, since we don´t have actual times of death.” Ash argued.

“The missing eyeballs must´ve been a red harem! So the real cause of death is their head wounds!” Caden explained.

“You mean herring… But why would the killer want to obscure the cause of death?” Ash asked.

“I dunno…” Caden truthfully answered.

“The two must´ve either been killed before or after our rehearsal…” Bokki, still in his costume, stated.

“How about we stay on one topic? Let´s talk about the murder weapon.” Luca suggested.

“While I´m not sure about the murder weapon, I think I do know what was used to cause the blunt force trauma!” Ash said.

“What is it?” Luca asked.

“It´s probably the missing baseball bat that was in Amber´s room.” Ash said.

“So… Was Liam also attacked with that baseball bat?” Luca asked.

“Probably… But where could the killer have hidden it after? I mean… How could the killer have hidden themselves from us after attacking Liam?” Ash asked.

“Oh, I´m stupid!” Naka exclaimed.

“Why?” Ash asked.

“We should´ve checked the other slots during our investigation… The killer could´ve easily hid in one of them after attacking Liam with the baseball bat.” Naka explained.

“But the only one who wasn´t with us during the investigation was… Caden…” Ash said.

“Oh yeah, I was on the toilet, sorry!” Caden agreed.

“Yeah. Let´s not directly suspect anyone yet.” Ash said.

“Um, if the baseball bat came from Amber´s room… How did the killer access it?” Jibun asked.

“We were able to enter… Oh yeah, that was during the investigation, and then everyone can access every room…” Ash said.

“Cause when I checked the bodies… Amber and Zoe both still had their Monopads with them…” Jibun said.

“What if the killer didn´t take the weapon out of Amber´s room, but instead, Amber brought it out?” Ash asked.

“But why would she have done that?” Caden asked.

“Maybe she wanted to kill Zoe.” Johanna said.

“WHAAAAAT?! THE HOT BABE WITH GIANT TITS TRIED TO KILL THE LITTLE GREMLIN LOLI?! UNBELIEVAAAABLE!!” Nin screamed.

“But Amber didn´t have Zoe´s Monopad…” Jibun argued.

“Zoe keeps her door unlocked.” Bokki said.

“What?!” Jibun yelled.

“Usually, I close it for her every night, but last night, I was in the Nurse´s Office… So I forgot…” Bokki admitted.

“So, if Amber had noticed that, she could´ve just walked in!” Luca exclaimed.

“But why would Amber do that?” Bokki asked.

“Maybe she wanted to escape with someone…” Caden suggested.

“So, Amber tried to kill Zoe with the baseball bat, and then…?” Bokki asked.

“The killer killed them both with that baseball bat…?” Caden guessed.

“Maybe Zoe killed Amber in self-defense!” Ash suggested.

“No. All wounds Amber has are on her head, and Zoe´s too small to have reached that high.” Bokki argued.

“The killer probably didn´t just take the weapon away from Amber… So, they must´ve killed her some other way.” Luca stated.

“They probably used something from inside Zoe´s room…” Ash commented.

“But there was nothing except the laptop, bed, and trashcan…” Luca commented.

“Wait. In the trashcan, there also were red string, pictures of us and screws. What if they stabbed Amber with one of the screws?” Ash asked.

“But she didn´t have any stab wounds!” Caden argued.

“Actually, she could´ve had a stab wound.” Ash argued.

“Yeah, since her eyeballs were removed, we had no way of seeing if she was stabbed there!” Luca agreed.

“So, they probably also removed Zoe´s eyeballs as to not create suspicion!” Naka agreed.

“Yeah. They probably killed her then with the baseball bat.” Bokki agreed.

“So they killed them and just left them in Zoe´s room?! I mean, they clearly couldn´t have done that since we were at the rehearsal!” Caden argued.

“They could´ve just done it during nighttime.” Luca said.

“I have to disagree. The Morgue is- ACHOO –off-limits during nighttime.” Blaine argued.

“Wait, really?” Luca asked.

“Y-yes… After Nin opened Shizu´s slot, and the wind blew his ashes away, he stayed there and put it all inside again… But when nighttime began, Monokuma sent us out.” Gyo reported.

“And I have seen that happen.” Blaine stated.

“See? It doesn´t make sense!” Caden said.

“Actually, it does make sense when you consider that two people weren´t at breakfast, which means one of them could´ve transported the corpses during that time!” Naka argued.

“And those two were Caden and Johanna!” Bokki added on.

“But if one of us put them in there, they wouldn´t be cold!” Caden argued.

“Which is why you put them in the fridge! It was probably done to obscure the time of death and also to make sure that they were truly dead at that point, right?!” Luca asked.

“Ye- I mean no! You´re wrong! Everything you say is posh! It´s poppycock! Shut your mouth and stop spouting all this phooey!” Caden yelled.

“Luca, I think you forgot that Johanna is also a prime suspect.” Ash said.

“She isn´t.” Luca corrected.

“Huh?” Ash let out.

“She couldn´t have attacked Liam, or taken the corpses out of the fridge, because, when we left to check on him, she stayed in the Performance Room!” Luca explained.

“BUT SHE WASN´T THERE YOU MOONSHINE-FACE!” Caden yelled.

“She was on the catwalk, stalking Ash!” Luca argued.

“That´s true.” Johanna agreed.

“You´re fucking creepy.” Ash said.

“It´s malarkey! I´m not the killer, you hooey-spouting schmuck!” Caden yelled.

“Yeah! I believe in Caden! She´s not the killer, you fucking asshole!” Ash agreed.

“I´m gonna show you the truth! Then you´ll have to accept it, Caden!” Luca argued.

“It all started this morning, when Amber entered Zoe´s room with her baseball bat with the intent to kill Zoe. But before Amber could kill Zoe, the culprit arrived and took one of the screws off the wall. The culprit then stabbed the screw into Amber´s eyeball, who most likely died from that. They then took Amber´s baseball bat and attac-”

“H-H-HOLD UP!!” Liam yelled, having finally awoken.

“What?” Luca asked, bewildered as to what just happened.

“C-Caden isn´t the k-killer…” Liam said.

“Huh?” Bokki let out.

“Because t-the one who attacked m-me was B-Blaine! She d-did it after I saw h-her remove Z-Zoe´s eyes!” Liam argued.

“But Blaine was with us.” Luca argued.

“I get it!” Ash announced.

“Huh? What?” Luca asked.

“There were two Blaines, and no Caden! That must mean one of the two Blaines was Caden!” Ash explained.

“How would she be able to do that though?” Gyo asked.

“She´s the Ultimate Actress.” Bokki answered.

“But which one was the real Blaine?” Luca asked.

“I think this is where the message written in blood comes in… Cause I believe the hit with the baseball bat just knocked Zoe out… So if she woke up in the fridge, she could’ve written her dying message with blood!” Jibun explained.

“But the blood on her head wound didn´t go far enough, and she was probably tied up, too… Though I wonder where the rope went…” Luca argued.

“The rope was probably also stored in the same slot in which the killer hid… And for what blood, she could´ve, um, she could´ve used the blood from Amber´s eye sockets…” Jibun answered.

“So, while Zoe was freezing to death, she wrote 77VL with the blood from Amber´s eye sockets? What does that even mean?” Luca asked.

“Zoe´s smart, so she probably knew the killer would notice if she just wrote down their name, which is why she wrote down something else that still gives us a hint as to who the killer is!” Jibun said.

“Can you just get to the point?” Luca asked.

“If you turn 77VL around, it kinda looks like TALL don´t you think?” Jibun asked.

“How´s that a hint?” Caden asked.

“Her killer must´ve been very tall… And who is the tallest one here?” Jibun asked.

“That would be… Blaine.” Ash noted.

“The idea that Zoe would write something so unspecific while dying just so you would know me to be the culprit is ludicrous. How do you even know she meant me? Caden is taller than- ACHOO -Zoe, so she could have dressed up as me already and Zoe would have thought I killed her. And how do you know the dying message is not fabricated?” Blaine asked.

“If you´re really innocent please tell us. Where were you when we were searching for Liam?” Luca asked.

“In the Morgue, of course! I do not have bad memory!” Blaine answered.

“And where was Ash?” Luca asked.

“Eh- Eheheheheh…” Blaine laughed.

“Don´t you have good memory? So, surely, you would know this.” Luca said while starting to grin.

“She was, of course s-she was!” Blaine started.

“C´MON, C´MON! Show me your best arguments! Show me all you´ve got, smartest of the smart! Show me what you can do! Show me your deepest depths of unhinged despair!” Luca cheered.

“I, I, I, I, I, I, I IIIII!!!! ACHOO!” Blaine began.

“It´s not so hard! Where was Ash?!” Luca asked, still grinning.

“Ehem. She was in the Bathing Hall, of course. I have obviously not forgotten such a major detail.” Blaine said, trying to feign calmness.

“Hahahahahah… That´s wrong.” Luca smiled sweetly.

“Yeah, I was in the Secret Room connected to the Art Room.” Ash agreed.

“Oh, I must have made a mistake then. How rare.” Blaine stated.

“But me making a mistake does not make me the culprit!” Blaine argued.

“I´m gonna show you the truth. Then you´ll have to accept it, Blaine.” Luca said, still grinning wildly.

“There is no truth you can show me. Do not paint a false picture to make me seem like the culprit, you FUCKING SHITFACE OF A MANWHORE! ACHOO!” Blaine yelled, still keeping that same facial expression.

“It all started this morning, when Amber entered Zoe´s room with her baseball bat with the intent to kill Zoe. But before Amber could kill Zoe, the culprit arrived and took one of the screws off the wall. The culprit then stabbed the screw into Amber´s eyeball, who most likely died from that. They then took Amber´s baseball bat and attacked Zoe with it, knocking her out.”

“The culprit then made plans with an accomplice to work with them. That accomplice was Caden. Caden dressed up as the culprit and went to breakfast with the other innocent students, while the culprit carried the bodies to the Morgue, where they put the two in the fridge.”

“Then, while we were doing our rehearsal, Zoe woke up at some point. Still being alive, she put her fingers in Amber´s eye sockets and wrote a dying message with her fingers, giving us a clue to figure out the identity of the culprit. 77VL, or also TALL, alluding to the fact that the tallest member of our group killed her. And then, Zoe froze to death.”

“Then, after our rehearsal, Caden changed into her disguise of the culprit again. Meanwhile, the culprit went to the Morgue again. There, they hit Amber on the head with the baseball bat and removed Zoe´s eyeballs so it would seem like Amber´s missing eyes weren´t the cause of her death, but an afterthought, like with Zoe.”

“But while the culprit was doing that, Liam walked in on them. Since they didn´t want to be revealed as the culprit, they also hit Liam with the baseball bat and put the three in three different slots. When we came to investigate what happened because Liam had screamed, the culprit hid in another already filled slot during the whole investigation. In that slot, they also hid the murder weapons and other materials they used.”

“And the villain behind it all is Blaine Yellow, the Ultimate Secretary! Sorry, you lose!”

“I have not lost… Heh. Because you have no further proof than baseless accusations that go nowhere! Your arguments are a senseless, meaningless mess! ACHOO!” Blaine said.

“So you want even more evidence?” Luca asked.

“Indeed. I am not satisfied with the incomplete evidence you have presented to strengthen your- ACHOO -unwarranted accusations.” Blaine agreed.

“Then here is the evidence that will prove you guilty once and for all!” Luca yelled.

“Earlier in the trial, Ningyo mentioned that he put Shizu´s ashes Shizu´s slot again. So, if the killer were to hide inside that slot, they would probably inhale some of the ashes, which would lead them to sneeze! So, tell me Blaine, why are you sneezing so much now?!” Luca asked.

“I, Blaine Yellow, am still not the one who lost. Since, if you vote for me, and you truly are correct, I will choose one of you to go down with me.” Blaine said.

“Oh yeah, I forgot about that.” Luca said.

“I don´t care. Monkuma, let´s vote.” Naka said.

“Alrighty then! Please vote with your Monopads!” Monokuma instructed.

Luca pushed his finger on the field with Blaine´s face on it.

“I´ll tell you the votes now! Caden received three votes and Blaine received seven votes! And the majority wins! Blaine Yellow, the Ultimate Secretary, really did kill Amber Orange, the Ultimate Model, and Zoe God, the Ultimate Theorist!” Monokuma said.

“You have voted correctly. Before I die, though, I would like to mention something. I offered Zoe that she could escape with me if she just helped me, but she refused. I then murdered her because I, myself, did not want to die.” Blaine said.

“So, you killed Amber to protect Zoe, and then killed Zoe to save yourself? What are you trying to say?” Luca asked.

“I do know some of you dislike Zoe for the prank she pulled. But in the end, she felt bad about what it caused. She did not want to blackmail anyone, she only said it because she felt cornered. And lastly, she died because she did not want to betray you all. So, whatever you do, please do not think badly of her. I beg of you.” Blaine said while tears slipped from her eyes.

But she still had the same expression on her face.

“Blaine!” Caden cried out.

“Why are you crying?” Blaine asked.

“I don´t want you to die! Please Blaine, don´t die!” Caden cried out.

“I have treated you horribly. You should despise me.” Blaine stated.

“I don´t care what I should do! Cause after everything you did, I still love you! And I don´t want you to die!” Caden cried.

“That is unhealthy.” Blaine stated.

“I DON´T CARE! Just don´t die! I BELIEVE IN YOU!” Caden cried.

“Why? WHY DO YOU STILL BELIEVE IN ME?!” Blaine yelled, her normal expression breaking as she revealed her terrified eyes.

“Because I want to! And I´ll never stop believing in you! Cause I know you can change… I know you can become better, like when we were younger… So PLEASE DON´T DIE! I WANNA SEE MY SISTER AGAAAIIIN!!” Caden cried.

“Caden… CADEEEENN!!” Blaine also cried.

“Please… Just let me see my sister again…” Caden said before she fully broke down into a whimpering mess.

“Caden… Monokuma, we can start the execution now.” Blaine said as she tried to regain her composure.

“And? Who will die with you?” Monokuma asked.

“Heh. I think you already know, do you not?” Blaine asked.

“How would I know?” Monokuma asked.

“I, Blaine Yellow, wish Monokuma, and all spare Monokumas, to be executed with me.” Blaine said.

“Oh.” Monokuma let out.

And then, a trap door opened under them as they both fell to their death. They then landed in a typewriter filled with Monokumas. Under every letter was a Monokuma, except for under Y, where Blaine was. Looking around, she noticed an exit at the end of the typewriter as the letters W and H were typed in. She leapt towards the exit as the Y key was smashed downwards and smashed her legs under it. As she continued to crawl from the bloody mess behind her toward the exit, more letters were typed in Y, O, U, and then, G, under which Blaine was at the moment. Her torso was crushed and the only part that remained of her was her head, which then rolled under N. O, T, T, A, B, E, S, O, M, E, A, and then, at last N, which crushed her head, creating another puddle of blood and other flattened body parts. And then, all the other keys were also smashed, destroying all remaining Monokumas.

Caden was left a whimpering mess as the others watched Blaine´s execution in shock.

And then, a new person appeared. The girl was wearing green boots, a green school skirt, a light green jacket with green buttons, a white shirt underneath, and had hair black hair tied together to create a ponytail through a green ribbon.

“My name´s Cherry Alruna, triplet sister of Cereza and Cheri, and the Ultimate Wizard. I´mma be taking the role of Monokuma from now on.”

Day 10-END

10 Students left.

Chapter 3-ENDChapter 3-END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cherry´s now here! Well, what did you think of chapter 3? As always, any comments are appreciated :)


	14. The Worth of Human Lives Part 1

The day after Blaine´s death, Ash went to breakfast again. When she entered the Dining Area, she immediately noticed that only Johanna wasn´t there. Even the new girl, Cherry, was there. Everyone was wearing their normal clothes again, except Caden, who was still in her Veronica costume, and Bokki, who was still in his Ram, or Kurt, costume. Liam was also now wearing Bokki´s old red vest.

“Hey, bitch, where´s the masochistic stalker slut?” Cherry asked.

“Woah. Who are you talking about?” Ash asked.

“I´m talking about Johanna Mango, smut geek.” Cherry answered.

“Johanna never shows up to breakfast…” Ash answered.

“Well, anyway, I got something for ya.” Cherry said.

“What?” Caden asked excitedly.

“Some new information on your captors, and a new motive.” Cherry answered.

“M-motive?! But Monokuma´s dead, right?” Caden asked.

“Yeah, Jessica, but I´m his replacement.” Cherry said.

“Jessica?” Caden asked.

“Anyway, as you well know already, there are still two living Masterminds. But not only that. There are also two traitors within the group.” Cherry said.

“So four of us are working with our captors?!” Jibun asked horrified.

“Yes. And one of the traitors is me.” Cherry revealed.

“Well, someone with a flat chest like yours is obviously gonna be a traitor!” Nin commented.

“And the motive is that the other traitor needs to kill within the next 3 days.” Cherry announced.

“But why?” Luca asked.

“Suspicion has increased that the other traitor is working on a plan to end the Killing Game, and we, DanGanFan, can´t allow that.” Cherry answered.

“So the owners of the computer we found, and the ones who created Project DanGanFan, the mass suicide attempt, are the same people that have locked us in here?” Naka asked.

“Yeah, candy cunt. Guess you were finally useful for something.” Cherry said.

“What?” Naka asked confusedly.

“I mean… How have you helped thus far? You´ve tried to kill everyone except the candy cuck during the first trial, and tried to kill shit girl over there a day or two after. Just look at her, you can still see the scars on her body.” Cherry said, utterly emotionless.

“Shut up, you bitch.” Naka said annoyed.

“Alright, I´ll leave. Have fun. But don´t forget that you can´t trust three of your so-called friends!” Cherry said as she left the Dining Area.

“Um, I t-think we should, well, um, t-talk about who the most l-likely, um, members of, um, yeah, DanGanFan are…” Liam proposed.

“Yeah, bro!” Bokki agreed.

“No!” Caden yelled.

“W-why not, s-sorry…” Liam asked.

“Because then we´ll just distrust each other again! And I don´t want anyone to become a victim again! So we just have to work together!” Caden explained.

“Huh?” Ash let out.

“I think Cereza tried to kill Shizu because of distrusting us. Odoroki attacked Sentoki because she distrusted her! And Amber probably also tried to kill Zoe because she distrusted her!” Caden explained.

“And since you all probably distrust me now…” Caden said before kneeling on the ground and laying her head on the ground.

“I´m sorry for working with Blaine! I just didn´t want her to die! I´m so sorry!” Caden said as she began to tear up.

And then, Ash sat beside her, pulled her up, and hugged her.

“It´s fine… I forgive you.” Ash said.

“Yeah! Ningyo, Naka, Jibun and Johanna also did really bad things! It´s not like everyone´s gonna hate you! Like you said, we´re a team! And we won´t leave you behind!” Bokki encouraged.

“T-thank you…” Caden said.

Shortly after, everyone departed from the Dining Area. Like quite a few times before, Jibun, Bokki and Liam all met up in the Nurse´s Office.

“Hey, Bokki, can I ask you a question?” Jibun asked nervously.

“Sure.” Bokki allowed.

“Why did Zoe call you Namae back then?” Jibun asked.

“Oh, I thought you had forgotten about that… Well, I´ll tell ya, but you two promise to tell no one else, okay?” Bokki asked.

“I promise.” Jibun said.

“I p-promise.” Liam said.

“It was the name of my dead ma…” Bokki said.

“My old man loved my ma very much… Of course, he also loved her that special way. So, sometimes he´d make me dress up as her and… That´s how my career as a porn star started.” Bokki said as his voice quivered.

“I´m s-so sorry…” Liam said.

“I´m sorry I asked.” Jibun said.

“Nah, it´s fine. It´s not like you were trying to be mean or anything.” Bokki said.

“H-how did Zoe k-know though…?” Liam asked.

“My old man had a deal with Kiiroi Kaishi to produce flicks with me in them… So Blaine probably knew because of him.” Bokki explained.

“That bitch!” Liam exclaimed.

“It´s fine, don´t worry…” Bokki reassured.

Meanwhile, Naka and Luca were talking.

“So, what do you wanna do when we get out of here?” Luca asked.

“I think I´d like to open a café… Cause being a medium doesn´t bring in all the money I need. And you?” Naka said.

“I´d like to write more fanfiction! But why do you need money? Don´t you live with your parents?” Luca asked.

“No. After an incident, they disowned me.” Naka answered.

“An incident? Did you do something?” Luca asked.

“Yeah… I don´t like talking about it, though…” Naka answered.

“Alright! But what kind of café would you like to open?” Luca asked.

“Hm… A cat café, I think.” Naka said.

“Why a cat café?” Luca asked.

“Y´know, what Blaine said before her execution really stuck with me. Zoe died because she didn´t want to betray any of us… And because Zoe reminds me of a cat, I wanna make it a cat café!” Naka explained.

“That´s nice. My boyfriend and I would probably love to go there once you´ve built it!” Luca said.

“I´ll look forward to it…” Naka said as a small smile began to form on her face.

And then, they heard a scream.

The two quickly ran to the source of the scream, a room behind the Morgue, only to discover Ningyo and Ash in a room full of portraits. They were the same portraits that replaced them on their Class Trial podiums when they died.

“THEY´VE GOT ONE OF MEEEE!!” Nin screamed.

“There´s one of me, too… And… One of Hope…?” Ash asked.

“Who´s Hope?” Gyo asked.

“He´s my b-brother… Why is there a portrait of him here…?” Ash asked.

“There´s one of Nuke, too!” Naka exclaimed.

“Is that… Kasai…?” Luca asked.

“We have to get everyone here… I think this might be important.” Luca said.

Shortly after, when everyone was gathered, Ash explained the situation to them.

“OH DIOS MIERDO! ES ESO DELTA?!” Caden screamed when she walked in.

“Why would they have portraits of them…? Are they here?” Bokki asked.

“I think there´s something much badder!” Caden exclaimed.

“What?” Bokki asked.

“Why do they even have pictures of us? I don´t remember taking this!” Caden explained.

“To have such clear pictures of our faces, they´d need to be really close to us, so there´s no way they just did it from far away…” Ash said.

“That´s so smart.” Johanna said.

“And it doesn´t look like we were forced to take them… The we wouldn´t look so happy.” Ash said.

“Maybe it´s because of our lost memories?” Caden suggested.

“Yeah, that´s a possibility…” Ash said.

“Well, since we can´t answer those question, I don´t think we should worry too much about it right now. We should focus on escaping!” Bokki said.

“But we already checked everything… There are no doors to the outside… Even the Garden is inside the building…” Jibun argued.

“Does that mean we should give up hope? No! We have to work together to get out of here! So anyone who doesn´t wanna work with us can leave now!” Bokki said.

And then, Johanna and Cherry both left.

“Alright! Since they´re gone, let´s start searching through the school!” Bokki explained.

“It would be smartest to go in groups… Caden, wanna come with me?” Ash asked.

“Yeah!” Caden happily agreed.

“I´ll go with Liam and Jibun.” Bokki said.

“And I´ll take Ningyo and Naka with me.” Luca agreed.

“Then let´s start looking!” Bokki exclaimed.

Not long after, Caden and Ash were in the Garden, trying to find a secret exit.

“It´s the Garden, it must have an exit!” Caden yelled tiredly.

“Babe, I think I´ve found something…” Ash said.

“What is it?” Caden asked.

“There´s a lever in one of these bushes… I wonder what it´s used for.” Ash said.

“We won´t find out if we don´t pull it!” Caden said before happily pulling the lever.

“No! For fuck´s sake, it could´ve been a trap!” Ash yelled worriedly.

“Why did nothing happen?” Caden asked before the ground beneath Ash and her disappeared.

And as they fell into the dark abyss, Ash held Caden tight.

Meanwhile, Johanna and Cherry were both in the Dining Area.

“Do you want something, masochistic stalker slut?” Cherry asked.

“Why are you working with them? Why won´t you just let us out of here?” Johanna asked.

“Because this Killing Game was made for someone. That woman… She saved my fucking life! Without her help I´d be dead like the candy cuck or the gremlin!” Cherry explained.

“Was Cereza also working with you?” Johanna asked.

“Hell yeah!” Cherry answered.

“Interesting.” Johanna stated.

“Anyways, you know what really fucking interests me?” Cherry asked.

“What?” Johanna asked.

“How´d you become the Ultimate fucking Bounty Hunter?” Cherry asked.

“I have killed every person I was paid to kill. I became an Ultimate because I made no exceptions. I killed my friends, my family, my prior clients…” Johanna explained.

“So that´s why you´re so cold!” Cherry teased.

“How did you become the Ultimate Wizard?” Johanna asked.

“Magic tricks, nothing special. Even though my little bitch sister thought she could actually do magic.” Cherry explained.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” The two heard a scream coming from the Garden.

“Was that Ash?” Johanna asked before sprinting to the Garden, only to discover a huge hole inside.

“W-w-w-what was that scream?” Gyo asked, who had just appeared with Luca and Naka.

“Did someone fall into that hole?” Luca asked.

“HEEEEY!” Avoice echoed from inside the hole.

“Ash?” Naka asked.

“You need to save us! Caden hit her head!” Ash yelled, sounding frantic.

“I´ll go get Liam. You three, think of a way to get them out of there.” Luca said before running out of the Garden in search for Liam.

Shortly after, he returned with Jibun and Liam, the latter still being out of breath.

“Bokki´s getting one of the chains from his room so Ash and Caden can climb up on it.” Jibun informed.

A few minutes later, Bokki showed up with a noose made out of chains and handcuffs. And then, he threw one side of it into the hole while holding the other side.

“Ash! Pick up Caden and just hold onto the noose! We´re gonna pull you up!” Bokki yelled before feeling a tug on the noose and starting to pull on it.

The others quickly grabbed onto the noose and also pulled on it, until Ash and Caden were on normal ground again.

And then, Bokki, who was carrying Caden and Liam, Jibun and Ash ran to the Nurse´s Office, while the others stood next to the giant hole in the Garden.

Later that day, Caden still hadn´t woken up, so Ash, Bokki, Jibun and Liam were all staying in the Nurse´s Office. But at one point, when Ash and Jibun had gone to the Bathroom together, Liam asked Bokki something.

“A-are you, um, m-mad at m-me?” Liam asked anxiously.

“No. Why would I be?” Bokki asked.

“B-because I asked about your p-past so d-directly and selfishly, s-so you p-probably hate m-me and you´re g-gonna leave m-me- leave m-me just l-like dad d-di-” And then Liam couldn´t speak anymore as his body began to shake and his breaths became uneven.

“Liam? Liam! Oh, fuck… Um, what did he do again?” Bokki asked as he looked at Liam, having no idea what to do now.

“Um, 5 things you can… see?” Bokki asked.

But Liam couldn´t respond as his breaths became more and more rapid.

“Awe, fuck! Shit, shit, shit, shit! I gotta get Jibun!” Bokki said before he ran out of the Nurse´s Office to get Jibun.

But when the three returned to the Nurse´s Office, Liam wasn´t conscious anymore.

Day 11-END

10 Students left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, any comments are appreciated :)


	15. The Worth of Human Lives Part 2

The next morning, when Luca went to breakfast, he immediately noticed that only Cherry, Johanna, Ningyo and Naka were there.

“Hey, where are the others?” Luca asked.

“In the Nurse´s Office.” Naka answered.

“Yeah, cuz hot stuff and shy hot stuff still haven´t woken up!” Nin confirmed.

“I feel like just being around you makes me seem like a sexual predator.” Naka coldly said.

“B-b-b-b-b-but whyyy?” Gyo asked.

“Ningyo, can you not just shut up?” Johanna asked.

“I love how rough you are with me, M-M-M-MUUUUMMYYYY~” Nin moaned out.

“I really hope someone pays me to kill you.” Johanna stated.

“Why don´t you just kill him? I mean, if you do it the right way, you could even escape.” Cherry said.

“I only kill when I´m paid to. Because, unlike you, I actually have a codex.” Johanna said.

“I do too. I am doing nothing more than fulfill my role, glory hole.” Cherry said.

“And what is your role? Why are you doing all this?” Johanna asked.

“Do you think I´d actually tell you that, masochistic stalker slut?” Cherry asked.

“Just remember that you´re losing in numbers.” Johanna said.

“What do you mean, jackass?” Cherry asked.

“Odoroki is dead. So, there are two traitors and two Masterminds left. If your plan works out, one of the traitors will commit a murder and die. So, if that traitor kills someone who isn´t working with you, you´d be three to five.” Johanna explained.

“And? What is your fucking point, arsecunt?” Cherry asked.

“It´s very likely that you´ll lose.” Johanna said.

“How would we lose though?” Cherry asked.

“If we killed all of you, there´d be no one to control this Killing Game.” Johanna explained.

“As if, assface! It´s practically impossible for us to lose.” Cherry argued.

“And why?” Johanna asked.

“What do you think our goal is? Why are we doing this, backwoodswoman?” Cherry asked.

“I don´t know…” Johanna quietly said.

“So, if you don´t know how we´d win, you also can´t possibly know how we´d lose.” Cherry explained.

“B-but doesn´t the traitor have a plan to end the Killing Game?” Gyo asked.

“HELL YEAH! They´ll fucking save us!” Nin agreed.

“Sure, if they live long enough.” Cherry agreed, a wide smile starting to form on her pale face.

“Kill yourself.” Naka said.

“Why should I? I mean, unlike that useless fucking candy cuck, I am not a trash bin reject.” Cherry asked.

And then, there was silence. Silence as Naka took the plate on the table in front of her. Silence as she picked it up. Silence as it travelled through the air. Until, the silence was shattered. Shattered like the plate that shattered when it met Cherry´s head.

And as blood began dripping from her head, Cherry started to laugh in a surprisingly mocking way.

“Did you beginner really think that´d fucking hurt me?! As if, you stupid bitch! Should I show you what can really hurt someone, bogeywoman?!” Cherry asked as she walked over to Naka, grabbed her by the neck and lifted her into the air.

“D-don´t talk… about Shizu… like that…” Naka whispered as Cherry´s nails dug into her skin.

“Oh, is this all about the candy cuck? Then why are you angry at me? You´re the reason he died, after all. If you had just lied about you being the culprit sooner, he would still be alive. But I guess I shouldn´t have suspected any common sense from the girl who killed her own brother.” Cherry said with a sickly sweet tone before she let Naka go, who then fell to the ground.

“See ya!” She said before leaving the Dining Area.

Meanwhile, tears began streaming from Naka´s eyes as she let out pained cries she´d been holding in for so long. As she cried, she began raising her hands and hitting them against her head. As she hit harder and harder, the hits echoed through the Dining Area before Luca held her hands back.

And as she cried out Shizu´s name over and over again, she leaned against Luca, who could feel her trembling form.

Meanwhile, in the Nurse´s Office, Ash and Jibun had just went to the Bathroom, while Bokki was still waiting for Caden and Liam to wake up.

Not long after Ash and Jibun had left, Liam finally woke up.

“Hey, are you alright?” Bokki asked.

“B-Bokki…”” And then, Liam began tearing up.

“Hey, h-hey, it´s fine…” Bokki tried to reassure.

“I-I´m sorry, p-please don´t h-hate me… I´m s-sorry, so s-sorry…” Liam cried out.

“Liam, it´s fi-” Bokki said before Liam cut him off.

“I´ll let y-you do anything, j-just please d-don´t hate m-me… Hit m-me, please… p-please…” Liam continued.

“I-I won´t hit you!” Bokki objected.

“THEN W-WHAT DO I H-HAVE TO D-DO?! I´M SORRY! P-please… Please d-don´t leave m-me! I´LL D-DO ANYTHING!” Liam cried out.

“W-why does everyone always l-leave me…?” Liam whispered out as more and more tears fell off his chin.

“I won´t.” Bokki said.

“W-what…?” Liam asked as he lifted his head to look Bokki in his hazel eyes.

“I won´t leave you. I promise.” Bokki said.

“B-Bokki!” And then, Liam started to cry.

His cries sounded painful, like every breath he took hurt him. And when Bokki sat beside him and hugged him, Liam melted into his touch.

A few minutes after Liam had calmed down, Ash and Jibun came back from the Bathroom.

“Liam, you´re awake!” Jibun noted.

Liam nodded, his throat still being sore.

“And I guess Caden still hasn´t woken up?” Ash asked.

“No, she´s still asleep.” Bokki responded.

“Actually, Ash, there´s something I´ve been wanting to ask you.” Bokki said, his arm around Liam´s shoulders.

“What?” Ash asked.

“Did you see anything weird inside that hole? I mean, there must be a reason why it´s there.” Bokki said.

“I couldn´t really see much… But I did see a pen, I think… I´m not too sure though…” Ash said.

“Thanks… Why would there be a pen inside that hole?” Bokki asked.

“I don´t know…” Ash answered before hearing something.

As she turned around to look at what the noise was, she noticed Caden sitting upright with a bandaged head.

“You´re awake!” Ash cheerfully stated.

“Yeah, I´m awake… Geez, what happened?” Caden asked.

“After you pulled that lever, a huge hole opened up under us and you hit your head pretty badly when we landed.” Ash explained.

“Oh, mierda!” Caden exclaimed.

“Are you French?” Bokki asked.

“T-that was S-Spanish…” Liam said, looking at his boyfriend with an absolutely bewildered expression.

“Oh. Well, I was never the best in languages.” Bokki laughed.

“Then what subjects are you good in?” Jibun asked.

“I´m great at PE! And, um…” Bokki said.

“Oh god, Liam, your boyfriend is a himbo.” Jibun said.

“Hey!” Bokki said, feigning to be offended.

“Hehehe…” Jibun laughed.

“I have to go…” Caden suddenly said.

“I´ll go with you!” Ash offered.

“N-no, I think I´d rather go alone… Sorry.” Caden said.

“Nah, it´s fine. I think I´m gonna go see what Naka is up to! We are the Mystery Rangers, after all!” Ash happily said.

“Okay, have fun!” Caden said as she left.

And then, only Bokki, Jibun and Liam were left in the Nurse´s Office.

“Did something happen?” Jibun asked.

“Huh?” Bokki asked.

“Yesterday, Liam had a panic attack and then lost consciousness. And now, his voice sounds sore.” Jibun pointed out.

“I-it was n-nothing, really. I-I just overreacted, y-y´know?” Liam said.

“You don´t have to tell me.” Jibun said.

“Anyway, it´s really nice to have you two here!” Jibun said.

“Thanks.” Bokki said.

“I was alone for quite some time… And then, Kanojo came into my life, and I had someone to rely on. And then, we were kidnapped and I was so dependent on her I almost killed someone just to see her again… Gosh, I was stupid.” Jibun said.

“And then, Sentoki came along and I put my trust in her… And then, she… And now, you two are here… And I´m so thankful for that. But I have to ask you this. Can I put my trust you or will you also disappear?” Jibun asked, tears forming in her eyes.

“You can trust me!” Bokki said.

“I p-promise… I w-won´t l-leave you behind.” Liam reassured.

“Thank you so much.” Jibun said, a few tears spilling from her closed eyes as she smiled.

Meanwhile, Ash was knocking on Naka´s door.

“Hey, are you there?” Ash asked.

“Yeah, the door´s open.” Naka said before Ash opened the door and walked into her room.

“What do you want?” Naka asked.

“I thought we could hang out, y´know? Maybe figure out some mysteries as the Mystery Rangers again?” Ash asked.

“Oh right, you weren´t at breakfast. You should stay away from me.” Naka said, looking at Ash with dead eyes.

“Why?” Ash asked.

“I´m a murderer. I hurt people. And it´s dangerous for you to be around me.” Naka said.

“You aren´t a murderer!” Ash argued.

“Shut up. You don´t know anything.” Naka said.

“Then tell me more than that! Explain to me what happened, and I´m sure we´ll see if you really are as bad as you´re trying to say.” Ash said.

“Just leave.” Naka said.

“Do you really want me to leave?” Ash asked.

“Yes.” Naka responded.

“Then I guess I´ll see you tomorrow.” Ash said with a smile as she left Naka´s door.

And then, she closed Naka´s door.

Meanwhile, in the Nurse´s Office, Bokki, Jibun and Liam were still talking.

“Um, B-Bokki…?” Liam asked.

“Yeah?” Bokki responded.

“L-like, is there anything w-we shouldn´t d-do? Because I h-heard there are t-these things c-called triggers, and…” Liam asked.

“Don´t fuck me. That´s all. Just don´t rush it.” Bokki said.

“Alright, I w-will.” Liam said.

“But don´t you think it´s kinda funny?” Bokki asked.

“What?” Jibun asked.

“He hates gays, but did that to his son.” Bokki laughed.

“I-I honestly d-don´t get the j-joke…” Liam said.

“It really isn´t funny, you´re right.” Bokki said before punching himself in his stomach.

“C-calm down!” Liam yelled before grabbing Bokki´s hands.

“No… I can´t…” Bokki whispered.

“W-what´s wrong?” Liam asked.

“I feel like I´m gonna cry…” Bokki quietly said.

“B-but there´s n-nothing wrong w-with crying…” Liam said.

“You don´t understand… I can´t cry…” Bokki whispered.

“W-why…?” Liam asked.

“Because he´ll just go h-harder… I don´t want… I don´t want that… It h-hurts…” Bokki said before tears began spilling from his eyes.

“B-Bokki, listen to me.” Liam said.

“I p-promise you… I´ll do everything in my p-power so you never h-have to go back t-to that monster… So, p-please don´t be afraid to c-cry… He won´t hurt y-you anymore…” Liam said in a kind and reassuring tone.

“L-Liam… I´m scared…” Bokki whispered as he hugged Liam close and cried in his shoulder.

“And t-that´s okay… I l-love you…” Liam said as he returned the hug.

“It´s getting late… I think I´ll go to sleep now…” Jibun quietly said.

“G-good night.” Liam said.

And not long after Jibun locked the Nurse´s Office´s doors and went to sleep on one of the patient´s beds, Liam and Bokki fell asleep next to each other, still wrapped up in their hug.

Meanwhile, in the Portrait Room, two people were talking.

“Why are we meeting up here?”

“We´ll execute the plan tomorrow, okay?”

“So soon?”

“If we do it fast enough, we might still have a chance to save him.”

“But didn´t you want to see her again?”

“Yeah, but what we´re doing here is just plain wrong.”

“I do agree with you on that.”

“Let´s just hope we can end this tomorrow.”

“It´s the only Hope we have now.”

“I know.”

“Hey, it´s getting late. People might get suspicious if we´re together for too long.”

“Okay, I´ll go first. Just remember the plan.”

“I will.”

But no one knew that the next day would be the beginning of the end.

But would it be the end of Hope? Or the end of Despair?

Day 12-END

10 Students left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whos gonna die next  
> Any comments are appreciated! :)


	16. The Worth of Human Lives Part 3

The next morning, when Luca arrived in the Dining Area, he noticed that only Cherry and Johanna weren´t there.

“Hey guys.” Luca greeted.

“Hey…” Bokki said, staring into the distance.

“I would like to say something.” Naka announced.

“What?” Ash asked.

“I´ve been thinking about what you said, and I think I agree… You deserve to know the full truth.” Naka said.

“About what?” Bokki asked.

“My house was on fire. It already partially broke down… My father was crushed and my mother was at work. So, my brother and I tried to escape, but our only way was out of a window…” Naka began.

“So I jumped out of it first to catch him when he jumped… And that´s how I killed my brother…” Naka said.

“How did that kill him?” Ash asked.

“He was trying to climb up to the window frame to jump out of the window… But the building collapsed… I watched him die and I did nothing to help! I´m nothing but a murderer!” Naka yelled.

“Is S-Shizu a m-murderer?” Liam asked.

“What the…?” Naka asked.

“J-just answer… Is S-Shizu a m-murderer?” Liam repeated.

“No! Of course not!” Naka yelled angrily.

“Y-yes, Cereza s-should´ve been c-considered the k-killer… But N-Naka, if you, um, c-consider Shizu to n-not be a murderer, h-how can y-you say you are one?” Liam asked.

“The situation is totally different!” Naka yelled.

“D-did you w-want him t-to die? D-did you expect h-him to d-die? Didn´t y-you have g-good intentions?” Liam asked.

“No…?” Naka asked.

“Shizu d-didn´t want C-Cereza to die… H-he didn´t even expect h-her to d-die… And when h-he gave h-her that piece of cake, d-didn´t he have good intentions as w-well?” Liam asked.

“He… I mean…” Naka said before closing her mouth in a state of shock.

“I´m s-sorry…” Liam nervously said.

“No, it´s fine… You´re right.” Naka said.

“I think that little shit deserved to fucking die! He killed my fucking sister! Just like that puny bitch Odoroki!” Cherry said.

“What do you mean?” Bokki asked.

“They both deserved to die!” Cherry explained.

“No, I mean, Odoroki killed your other sister?” Bokki asked.

“Yeah! Odoroki just fucking went and killed the Ultimate Mage!” Cherry responded.

“S-so Jane D-Doe is in r-reality Cheri Alruna…” Liam said.

“Yeah, wasn´t that really fucking obvious?!” Cherry asked.

“No, not really.” Jibun answered.

“Fucking virgin idiots.” Cherry stated.

The rest of breakfast was more or less silent, and after it, Naka decided to approach Ash.

“Look, I´m sorry for how I acted yesterday…” Naka apologized.

“It´s fine! But thanks for apologizing.” Ash said.

“What did you wanna inspect yesterday?” Naka asked.

“Huh?” Ash asked.

“Y´know, we´re the Mystery Rangers, right? So shouldn´t we inspect something?” Naka asked.

“Oh, yeah! I think we should go take a look at the Portrait Room, don´t you agree?” Ash asked.

“Heya, Ash! Wanna come investigate the Portrait Room with me?” Caden asked as she approached the two girls.

“Can Naka come with us?” Ash asked.

“Sure, but can I also be a Mystery Ranger please?” Caden asked.

“Sure.” Naka agreed.

“Yes! But we need a theme song… How about _Ve, ve a los guardabosques misteriosos!_ Doesn´t that sound great?” Caden excitedly proposed.

“Isn´t that just the Power Rangers theme song, but in Spanish, and with Mystery instead of Power?” Naka asked.

“Buzzkill! If you keep this up, you´re gonna be the least liked Mystery Ranger! And if one of the three main characters is not likeable, our ratings will drop! Do you want that?” Caden asked.

“N-no…?” Naka answered.

“Entonces no seas un zumbido!” Caden exclaimed.

“Can you please stop?” Naka asked.

“D´accord, je vais arrêter de parler espagnol.” Caden said.

“What have I gotten myself into?” Naka asked.

“Gehena.” Caden answered.

And so, the trio went to the Portrait Room while Johanna started a conversation with Cherry in the Kitchen.

“I have lied to you.” Johanna said.

“Really? What would a skank like you lie about?” Cherry asked.

“There actually was one person I was ordered to kill that I didn´t.” Johanna explained.

“Was it your motherfucking daddy? You really seem like a girl with daddy issues.” Cherry guessed.

“No, it was Ash.” Johanna corrected.

“Why didn´t you kill that abortion reject?” Cherry asked.

“Because I fell in love with her. I really love everything about her. Her search history, the way her nose twitches when she cries or that beautiful look on her face after I had killed her parents. I was always pining on her from afar. And her fashion sense is great as well, like the dress she wore when she went to her ex-boyfriend´s funeral.” Johanna said.

“Even I think that´s really fucked up. And didn´t you fucking say you only kill for payment?!” Cherry asked.

“To not break my codex, I paid myself.” Johanna explained.

“That´s extremely stupid. Why would you even have such a codex if it only fucking hinders you?” Cherry commented.

“I don´t care. And I have that codex because it´s family tradition. And in the end, those murders gave me more personal gratification than anything else I´d ever done.” Johanna said.

“Wow, you know a big word!” Cherry feigned surprise.

“Naka was right after all.” Johanna said.

“What does the candy cunt have to do with this?” Cherry asked.

“Fuck you.” Johanna said before leaving.

“What…?” Cherry asked, being utterly confused.

Meanwhile, in the Nurse´s Office, Bokki, Jibun and Liam were talking.

“So, you think pineapple on pizza is fine?” Jibun asked.

“Yeah.” Bokki responded.

“You disgust me in so many different ways right now.” Jibun said.

“It´s n-not that b-bad…” Liam commented.

“You fucking heathens.” Jibun said.

“W-what is your f-favorite pizza t-topping, then?” Liam asked.

“Sardines, of course.” Jibun answered before both Liam and Bokki scooted themselves away from her.

“Jesus fuck, you guys are pussies.” Jibun said.

“When w-we get out of h-here, I wanna r-ride a s-scooter…” Liam said.

“Oh no. Bokki, your boyfriend is a dangerous bad boy.” Jibun sarcastically said.

“Y-yeah, I haven´t c-completed my h-homework yet. Oh h-heck, we need t-to escape fast so I c-can finish my h-homework!” Liam said.

“Liam, you´ve ruined your new image with just one sentence. I´m honestly amazed.” Jibun said.

“What time is it?” Bokki asked.

“Like, one forty-five.” Jibun answered.

“Alright, I think I need to go to the Bathroom.” Bokki said as he got up.

“You know what? I wanted to tell you guys this for a while now. Jibun, you´re a very good friend and I´m so thankful for having met you. Liam, I love you. But you gotta be more confident! I know it won´t be easy, but as long as you have people like us with you, you´ll never have to worry about being left alone. I promise.” And then, Bokki left.

“That was kinda weird.” Jibun commented.

“H-he´s so n-nice…” Liam said.

“He really is. You´ve really made quite a good catch.” Jibun agreed.

“A b-bit too g-good for me…” Liam laughed awkwardly.

“Now, don´t say that. I mean, he´s dating you for a reason, y´know?” Jibun said.

“Y-yeah… Because w-we both l-like pineapples on p-pizza.” Liam agreed.

“Sometimes I wonder why I even hang with you guys.” Jibun said.

Meanwhile, Ningyo and Luca were in the Performance Room together.

“So, you honestly think you´re funny?” Luca asked.

“Of fucking course! I´m the funniest guy here!” Nin answered.

“No, not really. You mostly creep people out.” Luca said.

“Yeah, Nin´s a totally disgusting pervert!” Gyo agreed.

“SHUT YOUR MOUTH!” Nin yelled.

“Ok.” Gyo responded.

“Nin, you can be a real bully.” Luca said.

“AAAH YES ~ CRITICIZE MY BEHAVIOR HARDER DADDY~” Nin moaned out.

“You´re such an idiot.” Luca stated.

“Hey! What´s that supposed to mean?” Gyo asked.

“INSULT ME HARDER DADDY~ I LOVE VERBAL ABUSE~” Nin moaned out.

“Alright, that´s it. See you later.” And with that, Luca left.

Ten minutes later, Bokki still hadn´t returned, so Liam and Jibun decided to look for him.

“Let´s g-go look f-for him…” Liam suggested.

“Yeah. I´ll go check the Bathroom. You go check somewhere else.” Jibun said before jogging to the Bathroom.

“Oh, hey Jibun. What are you doing here?” Luca asked.

“I´m looking for Bokki. Have you seen him?” Jibun asked.

“No, I haven´t.” Luca answered.

“Then where could he be…?” Jibun asked herself.

“JIBUN!” Jibun heard Liam yell as he approached her.

“What?” Jibun asked.

“B-Bokki… h-h-he…” Liam said, still out of breath.

“F-follow m-me…” Liam said before running through the Art Room, the Bathing Hall and Morgue to the Portrait Room with Luca and Jibun following him. And in the Portrait Room was someone.

Someone who had a chain around their neck. Someone who had bandages around their left shoulder. Someone who had blood run down their left hand. That someone was Bokki Konryu, the Ultimate Porn Star.

“BOKKIIIIIIII!!” Jibun screamed as tears began streaming from her eyes.

Liam said nothing. He only stared at the ground while tears also fell off his chin.

“A body has been discovered! Attention! Please all gather in the Portrait Room! In an hour, a Class Trial will begin!” And then it stopped. Like Bokki´s life had stopped just minutes before.

Jibun fell to her knees before the cold dead body of Bokki while Liam wiped the tears of his face. Not long after, everybody else also gathered in the Portrait Room.

Luca wanted to waste no time on his investigation, but he was approached by Liam before he could begin.

“C-can I investigate w-with y-you?” Liam asked.

“Why?” Luca asked back.

“Because I wanna see the bastard who killed Bokki dead.” Liam answered.

“O-okay, sure.” Luca said.

They first looked at the corpse, so Liam sat on Luca´s shoulders so he could inspect the corpse.

“He s-seems to h-have a c-cut on his t-throat…” Liam stated before taking off the bandages on Bokki´s left shoulder.

“It l-looks like a s-shot wound, actually…” Liam said.

“And h-he has a s-slit w-wrist…” Liam noted before getting off Luca´s shoulders.

“Why are all these glass shards on the ground? And is that blood on one of them?” Luca asked.

“I´m p-pretty sure t-the shards c-came from t-this…” Liam said before picking up Caden´s portrait. The glass that priorly covered the portrait had been broken.

They continued to look for clues in the Portrait Room until Luca stumbled upon an object behind Liam´s portrait.

“Is this… a gun?” Luca asked.

“Y-yeah… W-wait, leave for a s-second please…” Liam said.

And then Luca left, closing the door behind him. Around a minute later, Liam opened the door again and let him in.

“D-did you h-hear anything?” Liam asked.

“No…?” Luca responded.

“I f-fired the g-gun… So this r-room is s-soundproof…” Liam said.

“Also, I, um, n-noticed this…” Liam said before pointing at the chain that was tied around Bokki´s neck.

“It looks familiar…” Luca noted before leaving the Portrait Room and going to the Morgue.

“Uh-oh.” Liam said after looking into freezer.

“What is it?” Luca asked.

“Bokki, J-Jibun and I put t-the poisonous s-stuff in h-here so it c-couldn´t be used t-to kill s-someone… B-but some of t-the rat p-poison is g-gone…” Liam explained.

“That´s not good at all.” Luca said.

“Y-yeah… But w-why is it g-gone…?” Liam asked.

“I think we should ask the others for their alibis.” Luca proposed.

“S-sure…” Liam agreed.

“Where were all of you today?” Luca asked.

“I was with Naka and Caden since breakfast.” Ash testified.

“I had a conversation with Cherry at one point, but I don´t really have an alibi.” Johanna admitted.

“I was with you, daddy!” Nin yelled.

“Until you left us to buy a pack of cigarettes…” Gyo cried out.

“I was with Ash and Naka the whole time! But we did go to the Portrait Room at one point.” Caden admitted.

“I was mostly with Ash and Caden, but I did go to the Bathroom a few minutes before 2.” Naka said.

“Unlike you fucking imbeciles, I was in the Kitchen the whole fucking time!” Cherry announced.

“Thank you.” Luca said.

“L-let´s check B-Bokki´s room…” Liam suggested.

Inside, they found a note.

_Bring the gun to the Portrait Room at 2, okay Ash? We need to get rid of Liam. Love, Caden_

But then, another announcement played.

“It is now time for the Class Trial to discuss who murdered Bokki Konryu, the Ultimate Porn Star! Please all gather at the Elevator!” And then, it stopped.

After a few minutes, everyone was gathered at that place. And then, the elevator came to their level and the doors opened. It was time for a Class Trial…

A deadly Betrayal…

Ningyo, Luca, Liam…

A deadly Despair…

Caden, Naka, Cherry…

A deadly Distrust…

Ash, Johanna, Jibun…

A deadly Class Trial…

9 Students left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who killed Bokki?


	17. The Worth of Human Lives Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the death of Bokki Konryu, the remaining Students try to discover the identity of the culprit during the fourth Class Trial.

“Then let´s begin this despairful Class Trial now!” Cherry announced.

“Does anyone have a time of death?” Luca asked.

“At around one-forty-five B-Bokki left J-Jibun and I in the N-Nurse´s Office… And the b-body was d-discovered a few m-minutes after t-two…” Liam said.

“Didn´t Ash, Caden and Naka say they were in the Portrait Room together for a while?” Cherry asked.

“Actually, no. At one point, Naka went to the Bathroom.” Caden corrected.

“And we left the Portrait Room at a bit before 2, I believe.” Ash said.

“W-while Naka w-was in the B-Bathroom?” Liam asked.

“Ohohoh, Naka! What did you do in the Bathroom?” Nin asked seductively.

“Nin, if you have nothing of value to say, be quiet. So you should always be quiet.” Gyo commanded.

“Yeah daddy~ Give me those big boy ORDEEEEEERS!” Nin moaned out.

“Shut up.” Gyo said.

“Yeah, we left while Naka was still in the bathroom.” Ash answered Liam.

“W-why did y-you leave?” Liam asked.

“Because we didn´t find anything.” Caden admitted.

“B-but wouldn´t you h-have waited f-for Naka? Except if s-something f-forced you t-to leave, of c-course…” Liam said.

“What would force us to leave the Portrait Room though?” Ash asked.

“B-Bokki´s death.” Liam answered.

“As if!” Caden yelled.

“Naka, did you ever enter the Portrait Room after you had gone to the Bathroom?” Luca asked.

“Only after the body discovery announcement…” Naka admitted.

“But why would we work together?” Ash asked.

“You´re dating, so maybe one of you is lying to protect the other.” Luca suggested.

“THAT´S STUPID!” Caden yelled.

“Wasn´t your plan to investigate the Portrait Room?” Johanna asked.

“They could´ve found the gun during their investigation and shot Bokki with it…” Luca said.

“But why would Bokki even go to the Portrait Room?” Ash asked.

“B-because of this n-note!” Liam said before presenting the note.

_Bring the gun to the Portrait Room at 2, okay Ash? We need to get rid of Liam. Love, Caden_

“Huh? What is this?” Caden asked.

“You lured him into the Portrait Room and shot him there!” Luca yelled.

“That´s not how it happened!” Caden yelled.

“Then how did it happen?” Luca asked.

“UH!” Caden yelled.

“This note is forged! I didn´t lure him into the Portrait Room!” Caden yelled.

“But you´re not denying that he went to the Portrait Room?” Luca asked.

“You´re so mean! That note is forged!" Caden yelled.

“Alright! But if you want us to believe you, you gotta tell us what happened in the Portrait Room!” Luca yelled.

“NOTHING happened in the Portrait Room!” Caden screamed.

“Why d-did you s-shoot him, C-Caden…? Please, I j-just wanna k-know…” Liam begged.

“He! I! Never! No! Nothing!” Caden stammered.

“You can tell them, Caden. Trust me on this one.” Ash said.

“I... Alright, I´ll trust you.” Caden agreed.

“So are you gonna tell us what happened?” Luca asked.

“He tried to hit me with a chain, I think… I shot him in self-defense!” Caden explained.

“So, you shot him… And?” Luca asked.

“And then, Ash got bandages to put on the wound…” Caden said.

“W-when did y-you hang h-him?” Liam asked.

“I didn´t! And that´s the truth!” Caden argued.

“I also didn´t. But I´m sure of something…” Ash said.

“And what would that be?” Luca asked.

“I killed Bokki!” Ash yelled, tears forming in her eyes.

“But Ash, you didn´t do anything! You only put bandages on his wound, so how would you have been able to kick him?” Caden asked.

“No, I mean kill.” Caden corrected herself.

“In that moment, I was so scared I´d have to watch your execution, so I took those bandages… And put rat poison on them, so he would die from that and not from the shot wound…” Ash explained, tears slipping from her eyes.

“I did it! I killed Bokki!” Ash cried out.

“You killed him… to protect me?!” Caden asked in shock.

“Yeah… We can start the vote now…” Ash announced.

“Already?!” Cherry asked in utter disbelief.

“NO! Ash isn´t the killer!” Johanna announced.

“But…” Ash tried to argue.

“Do you remember what Blaine said in the first Trial?” Johanna asked.

_“If you were wondering, the rat poison was made by Kiiroi Kaisha, my father´s company, which is why I know that if someone were to drink it, it would take a few hours until they would die.” Blaine stated._

“So the rat poison didn´t have enough time to kill him?” Luca asked.

“But she was talking about drinking it… And the rat poison entered the body through the wound…” Ash said.

“Wouldn´t it even take some time for the rat poison to enter the bloodstream? I mean, the bandages weren´t really wet as far as I know, so can we really prove it even entered?” Luca asked.

“He also had a slit throat and was hung. It´s more likely he died from that.” Johanna said.

“So… I´m not the killer…?” Ash asked with a hopeful tone in her voice.

“Probably.” Luca said.

“I´m not the killer! Caden, I´m not gonna die!” Ash announced, crying tears of joy.

“But this brings up another question. Did Bokki die from the slit throat or from the hanging?” Luca asked.

“How about we first discuss who even did what, okay?” Naka suggested.

“I think the only possible suspects are Cherry, Johanna, Ningyo and Liam...” Ash said.

“B-Bokki left at 13:45, J-Jibun and I started l-looking for h-him at 13:55, and the B-Body Discovery Announcement p-played at around 14:05.” Liam said.

“We left the Portrait Room at 13:55, I think.” Ash said.

“It couldn´t have been Cherry or Johanna, I think… I know they didn´t go through the Performance Room, and you locked the Nurse´s Office´s doors like always, right?” Luca asked.

“Liam came to us at around 2, I think… So Liam, what did you do in the Portrait Room during those five minutes?” Luca asked.

“I…” Liam said, in a state of shock.

“Liam, this might help us get to the bottom of Bokki´s murder, so just tell us what you did.” Luca tried to reassure.

“I… I…” Liam stuttered out as tears rolled down his pale cheeks.

“Liam… Please tell me the truth…” Jibun pleaded.

“I-I… Um… I… I… I p-promised…” Liam stuttered out.

“What did you promise, Liam?” Jibun asked.

“I… aaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!” Liam screamed as he broke down to his knees, clutching the podium he was standing behind as tears fell from his head onto the ground.

“I KIIIIIIIIIIILLED BOOOOOOKKIIIIIIIIII!!!” Liam cried out as he smashed his head against the podium.

“W-what…?” Jibun asked in utter shock.

“Liam, what did you do?” Luca asked.

“I… I… I´M SORRYYYYYY!!” Liam cried out.

“Liam! Explain this!” Jibun yelled.

“I… I…” Liam started as he tried to steady his breathing.

“W-when I walked in, B-Bokki was b-bleeding out from the c-cut on his w-wrist… And h-he told m-me that he k-knew he w-was going to d-die… So I killed h-him. I used the g-glass s-shard that was already b-bloody… Because I k-knew the p-person who s-slit his w-wrist would b-be more m-missed than I c-could ever wish to be! And w-with Bokki g-gone, why should I even l-live? Jibun only s-spent time w-with me b-because of Bokki and I h-have no one else… But b-before he d-died… he made me p-promise to e-escape… I´m a h-horrible person… I d-deserve the execution…” Liam explained between the heavy breaths.

“Can I j-just ask for one thing t-though? P-please don´t… remember me as the weak, useless L-Liam who no one l-liked. Please r-remember me as the Liam who gave his l-life to s-save someone else…” Liam cried out.

“We can v-vote now.” Liam quietly said.

“SHUT UP!” Cherry yelled.

“H-huh…?” Liam asked.

“We still haven´t discussed who hung Bokki!” Cherry yelled.

“Does it even matter anymore?” Caden asked.

“Of fucking course!” Cherry yelled.

“Since Liam didn´t hang Bokki, that only leaves… Ningyo.” Luca said.

“What? Ningyo, why did you hang him? That wasn´t part of the plan!” Caden asked.

“AHAHAHAH…” Ningyo laughed as he pulled the hair covering his eyes back to reveal cold, dead, grey eyes.

“You guys must really be complete and utter idiots! I hung Bokki?! Where is your goddamn evidence?” Ningyo laughed.

“Yeah! Liam has to be the killer!” Caden agreed.

“What makes you so sure of that?” Luca asked.

“Ningyo and I have created this plan to kill Liam by making him the culprit.” Caden explained.

“B-but why?” Liam asked.

“If Liam dies, this Killing Game can´t continue!” Caden explained.

“But why wouldn´t you just kill him then?” Johanna asked.

“Because the reason Cherry is here is because she needs to protect Liam so the Killing Game can continue!” Caden explained.

“So that´s your role in all this?” Johanna asked.

“How do you know all this, Caden…?” Ash asked.

“I´m a member of DanGanFan. I´m one of the Masterminds.” Caden explained.

“N-no way…” Ash said in shock.

“But Caden… Only Ningyo could´ve hung Bokki! So why did he do it?” Luca asked.

“I don´t know! That wasn´t part of the plan, I just thought Liam had hung him!” Caden answered.

“Ningyo hung Bokki to kill him.” Naka said.

“B-but we had a plan! Killing Bokki himself would make no sense!” Caden argued.

“But the Traitor did have to commit a murder, right? And if we assume Ningyo is the traitor, we can understand his motive.” Luca argued.

“But…” Caden said.

“You goddamn fucking idiot! I´m not the fucking killer! Why don´t you just go hang yourself you ugly con artist!” Ningyo yelled.

“I´m gonna show you the truth. Then you´ll have to accept it, Ningyo.” Luca said with a serious tone.

“We already know the fucking truth! Liam killed Bokki because he´s a selfish brat! Why don´t you just shut your mouth and listen to reason for once?!” Ningyo yelled.

“It all started when Caden and the culprit created a plan to kill Liam by making him the culprit. Caden wrote a note saying that Ash and she would try to kill Liam and slid it under Bokki´s door to alert him. Later that day, Ash and Caden were in the Portrait Room together when Bokki entered with one of the chains from his dorm room.”

“He tried to kill Caden with it, but she pulled out a gun she had found in the Portrait Room and shot him in his shoulder, knocking him out. Ash, witnessing the event, decided to get some bandages. But after she had gotten them, she put rat poison on them so Bokki would die from that, and not from the shot wound. Ash did that to save Caden from her execution.”

“After the two left, the culprit entered the room and slit Bokki´s wrist. This was still part of the plan. Shortly after, Liam entered the Portrait Room in search for Bokki. After realizing that Bokki was going to die, Liam took the glass shard the culprit slit Bokki´s wrist with, and slit Bokki´s throat. But before falling unconscious again, Bokki made Liam promise to escape.”

“The culprit then probably went to check up on the situation when they decided to go against the plan. They used the chain Bokki had planned to kill Caden with and hung him with it. They probably went against the plan because of the motive that said that they needed to commit a murder in 3 days.”

“And the one who went to all that effort was you, Ningyo Shi, the Ultimate Puppeteer!”

“I… I guess there´s no use in denying it, anymore, huh?” Ningyo asked.

“Why did you go against the plan? This could´ve been our last chance, Ningyo!” Caden yelled.

“I don´t have any more chances soon… But I´m sorry, Caden.” Ningyo said.

“The reason I killed Bokki is because my boyfriend, Neko, is being held hostage… That´s why I threw that damn knife, and that is why I decided to go against the plan… Monokuma said he´d kill him if i didn´t cooperate..." Ningyo explained.

“But let´s save that for later… It´s voting time.” Ningyo said.

“Alright! Vote with your Monopads!” Cherry instructed.

Luca pushed his finger on the field with Ningyo´s face on it.

“So… Ningyo received nine votes! And it´s correct. Ningyo Shi, the Ultimate Puppeteer, killed Bokki Konryu, the Ultimate Porn Star.” Cherry said.

“W-why did y-you pick B-Bokki as the v-victim in your p-plan?” Liam asked.

“Because, if Bokki was still alive, you´d have a reason to keep on living. But without him, you´d be much more likely to throw your life away.” Ningyo answered.

“You´re an asshole…” Jibun said.

“I know. I valued Neko´s life over Bokki´s. But now I´ve realized that no life is worth more than another… I just wish I had realized that sooner… Because Luca was right. I really was an idiot…” Ningyo said.

“Why was Nin such an asshole though? I mean, he was one of your puppets.” Johanna asked.

“I made them back when I was very young… I was always so alone, so I designed them after the two people who I spent most of my time with… They were classmates, but I only realized they were also bullies when I had already grown used to Nin and Gyo, so it was too late…” Ningyo explained.

“Well, goodbye, guys… I wish you the best of luck… And please, don´t let them win.” Ningyo said.

“Cherry, you can start the execution now.” Ningyo said.

“Alright, I´ve got a very special punishment for Ningyo Shi, the Ultimate Puppeteer!” Cherry announced.

“I know, if you guys work together, you can defeat the true Mastermind and end this damn Killing Game!” Ningyo encouraged as he started to tear up.

“Let´s give it everything we got!” Cherry continued.

“I believe in you! So please don´t be idiots…” Ningyo said.

“It´s Punishment Time!” Cherry yelled.

“Goodbye…” Ningyo said.

And then, a trap door opened under Ningyo. After a few seconds, he landed on a cold iron surface. When he stood up, however, the surface split in two and his leg fell directly into a shredder. He screamed in agony as his leg became nothing more than a shriveled, bleeding stump. But as he tried to get out of the shredder his other leg got trapped in it. After his left leg was almost completely shredded away, he stopped struggling. The remaining Students watched in horror as they saw Ningyo´s face slowly being torn apart and dismantled. At the end of the execution, a small puppet fell out of the shredder machine. It was a puppet of Ningyo.

After watching the execution, Ash fell to her knees, crying.

“Why… Why is all this happening to us…? We either die or watch our friends die… Why should we even bother then?” Ash asked as more of her tears fell off her chin.

“It´s gonna be fine…” Johanna said, seating herself next to Ash.

But Ash said nothing. She didn´t even move. She just looked tired.

“You are so beautiful…” Johanna stated before cupping Ash´s head in her hands.

And then, she gently pressed her lips against Ash´s, her tongue feeling the inside of Ash´s dry mouth. Ash still didn´t move. She was just still, her expression showing no emotion as Johanna´s tongue felt around her teeth. Johanna´s spit fell from Ash´s chin as it mixed with her tears.

And then, Johanna fell to her side because Caden had kicked her in her face.

“Get away from her, you creepy bitch!” Caden yelled in fear.

Johanna looked shocked as she put her hand against the bruise on her cheek.

“Ash, let´s go.” Caden said before taking Ash´s arm around her shoulders and helping her out of the Trial room.

“I won´t forget this.” Johanna said before also leaving the Trial Room.

“See you later…” Naka said before also leaving the Trial Room.

“J-Jibun, I´m s-so sorry…” Liam said, tears still in his eyes.

“Why did you do it, Liam? I thought we were friends! Of course I´d care if you just died!” Jibun yelled, tearing up as well.

“I… s-sorry…” Liam said.

“You promised me that you wouldn´t leave me behind! I trusted you!” Jibun yelled.

“I´m so s-sorry…” Liam cried out, trembling and looking at the ground out of guilt.

“No! You don´t get to just say sorry and move on! I hate you!” Jibun yelled out of anger.

“I…” Liam looked up, mortified from those words.

“Fuck you, Liam.” And then, Jibun also left the Trial Room.

“I… Bokki… Jibun… I´M SO SORRYYYYYYY!!” Liam yelled as he fell to his knees and broke down into a crying mess.

“I´M SO SORRY!! BOKKIIIIIIIII!!” Liam cried out.

And after a minute or two of crying, Liam lost consciousness. So, Luca gave him a piggyback ride to his dorm room.

And so, the two also left the Trial Room, leaving only Cherry behind.

Day 13-END

8 Students left.

Chapter 4-END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed Chapter 4! As always, any comments are appreciated :)


	18. On the Fine Line between Benevolence and Malevolence Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bokki was one of my faves why did he have to die

When Luca arrived at the Dining Area the next day, he was surprised to see everyone else there as well. But only when he saw everyone together did he realize how few of them were left. Only eight were left.

They were Cherry Alruna, the Ultimate Wizard, Ash Ketchup, the Ultimate Author, Johanna Mango, the Ultimate Bounty Hunter, Jibun Okora, the Ultimate Plumber, Luca Sme, the Ultimate Fanboy, Liam Smith, the Ultimate Zoologist, Caden Yellow, the Ultimate Actress, and Naka Yurei, the Ultimate Medium.

And when Luca had sat down at the table like everyone else, Caden spoke up.

“I´m sure you all have questions since you know I´m one of the three Masterminds. That´s why I called you here, after all. And since I betrayed DanGanFan, I promise to answer any question I can answer.” Caden announced.

“Who is the third Mastermind?” Johanna asked.

“I… can´t tell you that. I know you´d distrust them if you found out, but I have reason to believe they might be on our side… So I can´t punish them like that.” Caden said.

“W-why am I important to t-this Killing G-Game?” Liam asked.

“I honestly don´t know. The third member came up with most of the plan, and they never told us much.” Caden answered shamefully.

“Why does this Killing Game even exist?” Jibun asked.

“I don´t know how, but our plan was to resurrect Jaaku Fozen.” Caden said.

“Why?” Ash asked.

“Because we all wanted to see her again… After my father threw me out of the house, she took me in. But then, she was murdered. So, a member of our Danganronpa fan group DanGanFan proposed the idea of resurrecting her… I obliviously agreed. I know what I did was horrible… But what else was I supposed to do?” Caden asked.

“You trapped us in here and forced us to kill each other! You could´ve chosen to talk to one of us!” Luca said.

“You all had your own shit to deal with!” Caden yelled.

“And you decided to throw our lives away!” Luca argued.

“No!” Caden yelled.

“There´s a reason your memories were erased!” Caden continued.

“And what would that reason be?” Luca asked.

“You were the ones who participated in that group suicide attempt!” Caden revealed.

“What…?” Naka asked.

“You all decided to throw your lives away yourselves!” Caden said.

“Bullshit!” Luca yelled.

“You all signed a contract agreeing to this!” Caden revealed.

“I would never have…” Ash whispered.

“Though I bet most of you didn´t even finish reading it…” Caden said.

“Anything else you wanna say?” Ash asked.

“Yeah. I would like to explain the events of the third case to you. The day of the murder, Zoe approached me. She had figured out the identity of the Masterminds. I got worried and told the third member about that, and they told me to make Amber kill her. They also provided me with a video to show to her.” Caden explained, pulling out a disc.

“I haven´t watched it yet… And I think we should watch it together to get some clarity on why Amber would try to kill someone.” Caden suggested.

“Alright.” Ash agreed.

And then, they all went to Caden´s room, where she inserted the disc into her laptop. After clicking on the video file, it started.

_The beginning shot was just the sky. It was a light blue color. But as the camera concentrated more on the things on the ground, it revealed eight children and a woman, all tied up. Five of the children had varying degrees of wounds, but they all looked dead._

_And then, a man walked into the vision of the screen. He had tanned skin, brown wavy hair, and freckles. And the woman screamed for him to stop as he approached the children._

_But he didn´t stop. When he arrived at the children, he rammed a knife into the chest of one of them. They let out one last scream before never moving again. And as the other three watched in horror, the man grabbed the knife again and cut open the child´s torso._

_As the woman continued to beg the man to stop, he took the child´s organs out of their body. Their heart, liver, lungs, stomach and their other guts. Then, the man walked over to another child, kneed down, and forced the guts into their mouth. As tears plummeted on the ground and they let pained noises out, more and more was forced into them, until they choked to death._

_The woman continued to cry out._

_“Aaron, please stop! Why are you doing this?!”_

_“For Amber.” He responded._

_“Amber would never want thi-” But before she could finish, she was cut off by the knife, which was thrust into her mouth by the man. As she continued to struggle, the man pushed it deeper and deeper, until it came out on the other side of her skull._

_She never moved again._

_And then, he grabbed the last child by the hair and turned to the camera._

_“Amber, do you want to know what will happen to your brother?” He asked before dropping the child and stepping on his arm, snapping it in two after a minute._

_“Then you better escape soon.”_

And that was the video.

“W-what the fuck?!” Caden asked.

“So you showed her this and told her to kill Zoe?!” Luca asked.

“That was Aaron, Amber´s boyfriend! What the hell happened to him?!” She asked, ignoring Luca´s question.

“Was that… her family…?” Ash asked.

“I… I think so…” Caden admitted.

“Why would you show her this?!” Jibun asked, her pupils decreasing in size.

“I didn´t know that would be on this!” Caden argued hysterically.

“Shut the fuck up you infantile kindergarten teacher.” Cherry said.

“Why?” Caden asked.

“I still need to give you the fucking motive!” Cherry announced.

“W-what is it?” Jibun asked.

“If there´s no fucking corpse discovered at Nighttime in two days, every little dipshit here´s gonna be fucking punished!” Cherry announced.

“Y-you´re setting a time limit?!” Jibun yelled, her pitch rising.

“Of fucking course! We need some more murder!” Cherry agreed.

“Fuck you! I won´t allow this!” Caden yelled.

“How will you stop us though? We both know the plan you made with Ningyo was your last chance, you overpriced sex doll.” Cherry said.

“If no one kills anyone, Liam would be executed with us! Then your plan would be ruined!” Caden announced.

“We both know that won´t happen. I mean, I could kill someone, you know?” Cherry argued.

“Shit.” Caden exclaimed.

“Well, good luck, and happy killing!” Cherry said before leaving.

“Why do we still have to do this?” Ash asked as she began to tear up.

“What do you mean?” Naka asked.

“Sentoki… Bokki… Cereza… Blaine… Amber… They´re all already dead! So w-why do we have to watch more of our friends die?!” Ash asked, shaking.

“They weren´t my friends.” Johanna stated before leaving as well.

“Why are we being forced to murder? Shizu, Odoroki, Ningyo… I´m sure they weren´t bad people! But this Killing Game drove them to become murderers! Who would force us to be in such a cruel Game?!” Ash cried out, dropping to her knees.

“Ash… I...” Caden whispered.

“No! Why did you do it?!” Ash yelled.

“I was desperate!” Caden yelled, also tearing up.

“Yeah? Well, after my parents died, I didn´t kidnap people and put them in a Killing Game!” Ash yelled.

“You don´t get it!” Caden yelled.

“Then explain to me why the fuck you thought this would be a good idea!” Ash demanded.

“The math teacher! He got me pregnant… I wanted to raise her… I called her Eiyu… But my father made me abort it… Jaaku was the one who helped me through that! She was the only one who I could trust! So when she was murdered, I didn´t know what to do!” Caden explained.

“That excuses nothing you did!” Ash yelled.

“I know! And originally, DanGanFan just wanted to create the group suicide event! But then, the third member told me I could resurrect her… So of course I took that chance!” Caden yelled.

“But it´s not for you to decide if we live or die! I don´t wanna die!” Ash yelled, angered by what Caden had said.

“But you did! You all threw your lives away by participating in the group suicide attempt!” Caden argued.

“I…” Ash let out as her pupils shrunk and the tears falling from her eyes increased in number.

“I hate you.” Ash said, keeping her head down.

“I FUCKING HATE YOU!” Ash cried out, slapping Caden across the face with all her might.

“Ah! I´m sorry!” Caden screamed, sitting on the ground and protecting her face with her arms.

“No, you´re not. Because you don´t care about anyone! I hate you!” Ash continued.

“But I care about you! So please don´t leave me!” Caden begged.

“Caden…” Ash whispered.

“Yeah?” Caden asked, looking into Ash´s eyes.

“Fuck you.” Ash said before leaving.

“H-hey, are you f-fine?” Liam asked Caden, who was still sitting on the ground.

“Liam, how can you talk to her? She´s one of the Masterminds!” Jibun asked.

“Y-yes, but…” Liam began.

“No buts! You selfish asshole!” And then, Jibun left as well.

“I think I´m gonna leave, too…” Naka said.

“Can I come with you?” Luca asked.

“Sure.” Naka agreed.

And then, they both left.

Meanwhile, Jibun was catching up to Ash.

“Hey, Ash… Um… Are you alright?” Jibun asked.

“Yeah, I´m fine… But she´s such a bitch, you know?” Ash responded.

“Yeah… And Liam was so nice to her… Oh no, what if she kills him?” Jibun asked.

“If she´s not lying, the Killing Game would end.” Ash answered.

“But I don´t want him to die…” Jibun said, hugging herself.

“I don´t want him to die either. Hell, I don´t want you, Luca, Naka or me to die either!” Ash agreed.

“Yeah… Are you fine after what Johanna did yesterday?” Jibun asked.

“I didn´t sleep very well, but I´m fine right now.” Ash said.

“I´m so sorry for letting it happen…” Jibun said.

“It´s fine. You were probably in shock or something.” Ash said.

“Yeah… Do you wanna sleep in my room tonight?” Jibun asked.

“Huh? Why?” Ash asked.

“I thought maybe you´d feel safer knowing Johanna doesn´t know where you are…" Jibun explained.

“Yeah, actually. Thanks, I´ll take that offer.” Ash said.

“No problem…” Jibun said, smiling sweetly at Ash.

Meanwhile, Liam was still in Caden´s dorm room with Caden.

“Why are you still here…?” Caden asked quietly.

“B-because I´m worried about y-you…” Liam said.

“But why?! Ash was right! I´m a total asshole!” Caden yelled.

“I-I´m s-sorry!” Liam screeched.

“No, sorry. I shouldn´t have yelled at you.” Caden said.

“I j-just, um, I don´t t-think you´re a b-bad person…” Liam said.

“I put you in a Killing Game.” Caden argued, looking at the ground in shame.

“Y-yeah, and that´s inexcusable… B-but I also don´t t-think Odoroki is a bad p-person, and s-she did t-the same…” Liam explained.

“But I´m the reason everyone died! Blaine, and Shizu, and Cereza, an-” Caden was cut off by Liam.

“N-no! The t-third member used y-you while y-you were w-weak! If anyone´s the r-reason, it´s them!” Liam argued.

“And, I mean, y-you´re trying t-to make up f-for what y-you did… And I d-don´t want y-you to f-feel all alone while y-you´re trying t-to save us…” Liam added on.

“Geez, when did you become so argumenstruative?” Caden asked, laughing a little.

“G-guess B-Bokki did t-teach me s-something…” Liam answered quietly.

While they were talking, Cherry approached Johanna in the Dining Area.

“Do you wanna join us?” Cherry asked.

“What?” Johanna asked.

“You´re not friends with any of those dumbasses, right? So how bout you work with us?” Cherry asked.

“What would I gain from this?” Johanna asked.

“We could guarantee your survival.” Cherry answered.

“That doesn´t matter to me.” Johanna stated.

“Your own life doesn´t matter to you? The fuck?” Cherry asked.

“Yes. The only thing that ever mattered to me is the life of Ash Ketchup.” Johanna revealed.

And then, Johanna left, and Nighttime began.

Day 14-END

8 Students left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost forgot


	19. On the Fine Line between Benevolence and Malevolence Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit goes down

The next morning, when Luca arrived in the Dining Area, only Naka, Liam and Caden were there.

“Hey, guys!” Luca greeted.

“Hi. Want an orange?” Naka asked.

“Sure.” Luca responded before Naka threw an orange in his direction.

“I killed Amber…” Caden whispered, staring at her opened hands.

“N-no, you d-didn´t… it´ll all be f-fine…” Liam consoled, hugging Caden.

“Where are all the others?” Luca asked.

“I don´t think Johanna or that bitch Cherry would show up, and Ash and Jibun are probably still mad because of yesterday…” Naka explained.

And then, the four heard a scream.

They immediately ran to where the scream had come from, and that was a new room connected to the Portrait Room. But what they saw in there was more than just a bit shocking.

In it was Jibun, sitting on Johanna´s stomach and pointing the gun in her face. Not far away was Ash, sitting in one of the corners of the room and hugging herself. Cherry was also standing in another corner on the wooden floor.

“Come on, shoot me, you fucking skank! I know you´re too much of a pussy to do it!” Johanna yelled.

“What the fuck?!” Naka exclaimed.

Tears fell from Jibun´s face onto Johanna´s chest as she sweated profusely.

“I…” Jibun let out.

“Come on, shoot me, you little shit! Since you failed to kill Shizu, maybe you can actually succeed at murder this time! It could be your first success!” Johanna yelled, moving her forehead closer to the head of the gun.

“I… I… I… aaaaAAAAAAARGH!!!” Jibun yelled, grabbing the gun with her other hand and pulling the trigger.

Luckily, Caden was able to kick the gun out of her hands before the bullet could hit Johanna, so the gun just shot one of the walls.

“Jibun!” Caden yelled.

“You can´t just throw your life away like that!” Caden continued, putting her hands on Jibun´s shoulders.

“Didn´t you wanna see your girlfriend again?! Do you really wanna sacrifice that chance just because Johanna´s a bitch?! Look at me, Jibun!” Caden continued, taking Jibun´s face in her hands to force her to look at her.

“You can´t give up now! Didn´t you promise Sentoki you would get stronger? That you would stop any new murders from happening? Do you want her death to be meaningless?!” Caden asked.

“N… no… But what else can we do?! If there´s no murder, we´re all gonna die!” Jibun cried out.

“We just hafta work together! I´ll do anything in my power to save you guys, I promise!” Caden explained.

“T-there´s no n-need for t-that…” Liam said.

And when Caden turned around to look at him, she noticed that he had picked up the gun, and was now holding it to his head.

“If I d-die, this K-Killing Game w-will end, right…?” Liam asked, his small smile contrasting the rather large tears rolling down his pale cheeks.

“Huh?” Caden let out, her pupils shrinking.

“T-then, I will end t-this Killing G-Game!” Liam yelled as he closed his eyes and fired the gun.

And as the blood dripped on his shirt and the gun, still in his hand, fell to the ground, there was a scream.

His eyes were staring at his hand, his small pupils shaking. And then, they wandered to the stump his hand was previously on. And finally, they wandered to Cherry, who was standing before him, her back turned to him, a bloody knife in her hand.

And as everyone but Cherry and Johanna were in shock, Johanna made her way to Ash, who was still cowering in one of the corners, and began kissing her passionately. Ash struggled to get away, but just fell on her back, causing Johanna to lie on top of her.

“You´re so beautiful…” Johanna seductively said as Ash tried to push her away.

“Don´t act so hard to get, sexy…” Johanna said, pushing her leg upwards so that her knee was in between Ash´s legs.

“If you´ll just be submissive to me, I won´t kill Jibun and Caden…” Johanna said.

“What…?” Ash asked quietly.

“I´ve killed everyone who was close to you so you could be mine… So don´t act hard to get now!” Johanna said as she grabbed both of Ash´s wrists and held them down.

And then, there was another gunshot, and Johanna fell to the ground with a groan. As Ash turned to look at who shot, she saw Caden standing there, gun in her hand. She quickly ran to Ash, picked her up, and put her in another corner of the room while Johanna tried to get up, blood still oozing out of the shot wound in her shoulder.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Caden yelled at Johanna.

“You fucking bitch! Don´t touch Ash!” Johanna yelled, standing up, her hand at the shot wound on her left shoulder.

“Are you really that self-centered? You hypothetical bitch!” Caden yelled.

“Hahahahah!” Johanna laughed.

“Do you really wanna challenge me you fucking sex doll?! Alright, I´ll fucking kill you! Maybe I´ll shove a knife up your fucking pussy just so you can die while remembering that math teacher! Why couldn´t your parents have aborted you like you did with your baby?!” Johanna yelled, her expression morphing into none of them had seen before.

The Johanna they knew only had three expressions. She either looked annoyed, looked pleasured or looked like she was going to kill someone. But the Johanna standing in front of Caden wasn´t that Johanna. The Johanna they knew never would´ve tried to do that to Ash. Or…

Did they ever even know Johanna at all?

But the Johanna in front of Caden truly looked terrifying. Her small pupils darted through the room as a trail of saliva rolled down her chin, out of her widely opened mouth, which was formed like a grin.

And then, Johanna ran to Cherry, stole her knife, and stabbed that into Caden´s shoulder while Naka and Luca carried Liam and Ash to the Nurse´s Office, Cherry following closely behind.

“Maybe you´re pregnant again, bitch. Should I cut your stomach open and look?” Johanna asked, putting the knife against Caden´s abdomen.

Caden screamed and withered in pain as Johanna slowly pushed the knife deeper, until she collapsed on top of Caden and stopped pushing, blood dripping from her head.

Above them was Jibun, with a bloodied wooden plank in her hand.

“What…?” Caden asked.

“You said I shouldn´t g-give up my life… So I don´t want you to throw away yours either… J-just because Johanna´s a b-bitch…” Jibun said, tears falling off her chin.

And then, Caden broke down, digging her fingernails into the sides of her head as her pained cries echoed through the room. Meanwhile, Jibun sat beside her and put her arm around her, consoling her.

Not long after, Liam, Caden and Johanna were all being taken care of by Cherry in the Nurse´s Office while Ash, Jibun, Luca and Naka were watching.

“If you hurt Liam or Caden, I will s-shoot you.” Jibun said, still holding the gun.

“I don´t plan to do anything of the sorts, foot fetishist.” Cherry stated.

“Why did you cut his fucking hand off?” Naka asked.

“Like Karen already explained to you guys, we need Liam alive for this Killing Game to work out. And the only fast solution to stop him from shooting himself was cutting his hand off.” Cherry stated.

“Why didn´t you cut the gun in half?” Luca asked.

“I didn´t have the time to think of the best possible solution, fuckhead.” Cherry argued.

“I´m glad he´s still alive… So, thank you, Cherry.” Jibun smiled sweetly at her.

“I did what I had to do.” Cherry stated.

“Still, you saved my friend. And I don´t think you´re all bad. I mean, you´re not one of the Masterminds, and even they´re not all bad.” Jibun said.

“You´re a really dumb bitch.” Cherry stated.

“Maybe I am…” Jibun quietly said.

“Why are you always insulting everyone?” Luca asked.

“Why are you such a cockroach? Oh wait, comparing you to cockroaches is an insult to cockroaches.” Cherry asked.

“See? This is exactly what I mean.” Luca stated.

“Why don´t you just shut your fucking mouth that functions as a glory hole, you stupid should-be-abortion?!” Cherry asked.

“You are incredibly unpleasant to be around.” Luca stated.

“Why should I care about your opinion? I mean, it has as much value as your life, which is none.” Cherry asked.

“I think I´m gonna leave.” Luca said, standing up and leaving the Nurse´s Office.

“I´ll go with him.” Naka announced before following after Luca.

“Don´t take the shit Cherry says to heart.” Naka said.

“I won´t.” Luca stated.

“But can we really trust her with Caden and Liam? Her sister´s the reason Shizu´s dead, after all.” Naka asked.

“Do we have another choice?” Luca asked.

“We could go back and keep watch so she doesn´t do anything stupid…” Naka proposed.

“You can do that. But honestly, why do you care so much about Caden´s safety? She´s one of the Masterminds!” Luca asked.

“But she betrayed DanGanFan, right? She betrayed them just to help us.” Naka explained.

“No. she must´ve had an ulterior motive. There´s no way she´d go as far as putting us in a Killing Game and then just go back to being a decent person.” Luca argued.

“You´re thinking too much about the past. You hafta move on.” Naka said.

“I´m thinking too much about the past? Then tell me, why do you still look at Jibun so angrily? I mean, it´s obviously not because you´re still mad she tried to kill Shizu, right?” Luca asked.

“That´s different.” Naka argued.

“How? Jibun felt urged to kill Shizu because of the Killing Game Caden put us in! Cereza felt urged to kill Shizu because of the same reason! So how is it Jibun´s fault, but not Caden´s?!” Luca argued.

“I am trying!” Naka yelled.

“I am trying to forgive Jibun, but it´s hard! I am trying to not think of how she tried to stab my boyfriend just a few days before he died, but it´s hard!” Naka continued to yell.

“It shouldn´t be.” Luca stated.

“You don´t get it! You don´t know the feeling of guilt I feel, since I know I could´ve prevented his death! You don´t know how that feels!” Naka continued.

“Really?! Do you know how it feels to sentence them to death?!” Luca yelled.

“W-what…?” Naka asked.

“Every Class Trial, I do my best so everyone can survive! I even explain their whole plan just to convince everyone! But do you know how that feels?!” Luca continued, tears forming in his eyes.

“I killed them! Shizu, and Sentoki, and Blaine, and Ningyo! If I wouldn´t have fought for the truth, they´d still be alive! So don´t tell me I don´t know how guilt feels when I feel it every single time I remember one of them! Don´t you think I feel guilty when I walk into the Dining Area and notice Shizu isn´t there with his great food?! Or when I realize Sentoki isn´t screaming or hanging around anyone again?! Or when I see Ningyo´s room next to mine, and am reminded of the fact that I killed him?!” Luca yelled.

“I…” Naka whispered.

“But you don´t care, do you? You only care about yourself!” Luca yelled.

“No! I do care! If I didn´t care about anyone else, then why did I try to trick everyone to vote for me instead of Shizu?! If I didn´t care about you, then why did I leave the Nurse´s Office just to talk to you?!” Naka yelled.

“I don´t know.” Luca said.

“See?” Naka asked.

“Yeah, I guess… You wanna inspect the new room?” Luca asked.

“Sure.” Naka agreed, going with the sudden subject change.

So, they went from the Main Hall they were currently in through the Performance Room, Art Room, Bathing Hall, Morgue and Picture Room to the new room.

Once they were at the door of the room, after they had pressed the button next to it, they noticed that it actually took a minute or so until it opened.

Once they were inside, they also noted quite a few other things. The room had an unusual circular shape and there was a heart drawn on the ground, of which the sharp edge pointed at the door. Inside the room were only two other things. They were a window to another hallway and a button. The button was located directly under the window, which was facing the door. Above the window was also a lightbulb.

When they pressed that button, however, their door closed, and they couldn´t open it until after they pressed the button again.

The two of them then went to look for the other hallway, until they found that a new bathroom stall had appeared. After they went through it, they were led to another door.

Once they were at the door of the room, after they had pressed the button next to it, they noticed that it actually took a minute or so until it opened.

Once they were inside, they also noted quite a few other things. The room had an unusual circular shape and there was a heart drawn on the ground, of which the sharp edge pointed at the door. Inside the room were only two other things. They were a window to another hallway and a button. The button was located directly under the window, which was facing the door. Above the window was also a lightbulb.

“This room looks exactly like the other room…” Naka stated.

“We should tell the others about this tomorrow.” Luca said.

And then, half of them went to bed while Cherry took care of the other three in the Nurse´s Office.

Day 15-END

8 Students left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wHo´S gOnNa DiE


	20. On the Fine Line between Benevolence and Malevolence Part 3

The next day, when Luca arrived in the Dining Area, only Ash, Jibun, Liam, Caden and Naka were there with him.

Caden was feeding Liam with a spoon, since he couldn´t use his hand.

“Guys, Naka and I discovered something yesterday.” Luca stated.

“We know. Naka already told us.” Ash stated.

“The room is turbular, right?” Caden asked.

“You mean circular?” Ash asked.

“Yeah, that. So, what if it turns around?” Caden asked.

“Can you elaborate?” Ash asked.

“I shall elder rate. So, it takes a while until the door opens, right? And the room looks exactly the same from both entrances, right? So, it just turns around!” Caden explained.

“You mean, it spins so that it´s the same room from both sides, right?” Ash asked.

“So, it´s the same room, and it just spins?” Naka asked.

“Yeah, that´s what I think, at least. I mean, if you can look directly into the other hallway through the window, no matter from which side you´re going, that must mean there´s nothing between the window and the room, right?” Caden explained.

“That does make enough sense, I suppose.” Naka agreed.

“Yeah, see? I´m much more of a genius than that one blonde chick I played in that thriller movie!” Caden exclaimed.

“What horror movie?” Ash asked.

“I think it was an adaption of one of your books… _The Thirst Games_ , I think…” Caden said.

“But the only blonde character was the fake-out protagonist…” Ash noted.

“Yeah, it was one of my smarter roles…” Caden laughed.

“Oh.” Ash let out.

Meanwhile, Cherry and Johanna were talking in the Nurse´s Office.

“Can you still not move your arm?” Cherry asked, pointing at Johanna´s left arm, which was wrapped in a cast.

“Yeah, of course not.” Johanna said.

“Jesus fuck, I´m trying to be nice here, and you start acting like a cumslut who wants her diaper changed.” Cherry stated.

“What kind of insult is that?” Johanna asked.

“What kind of shit was that yesterday? You can´t just do that shit.” Cherry said.

“I just love her. What´s so wrong with that?” Johanna asked.

“Bitch, even I know you need consent. And you need a therapist.” Cherry stated.

“But I really love her. I was raised to not feel anything, but I can´t repress this enormous feeling of love.” Johanna said.

“But does the smut reader really love you back?” Cherry asked.

“Obviously.” Johanna said.

“Obviously not. She´s probably fucking scared of you. After all, if I was in her position, even I´d be scared.” Cherry stated.

“Why do you even care? You´re an asshole to everyone!” Johanna argued.

“But at least I´m not a fucking sexual offender. Your parents really should have reevaluated an abortion.” Cherry said.

“Fuck you. Why don´t you go put your head inside that shredder that killed Ningyo?” Johanna responded.

“Because, unlike you, someone would miss me if I died.” Cherry explained.

“As if. I know you´re lying, so just go die.” Johanna said.

“I know it´s hard to understand that someone has people who care about them when you don´t have anyone, but that doesn´t mean they´re lying.” Cherry stated, staring into Johanna´s eyes with a blank expression on her face.

“Fuck you.” And with that, Johanna left.

Meanwhile, Liam and Jibun were talking in the hallway between the Main Hall and the Nurse´s Office.

“Liam… There´s something I´ve been wanting to ask you.” Jibun asked.

“W-what…?” Liam asked, looking at the ground beside him.

“How did you break your arm?” Jibun asked.

“H-haven´t I already t-told you? I f-fell from a t-tree I w-was climbing t-to look at a s-squirrel… That´s it…” Liam explained.

“Is that really it?” Jibun asked.

“Y-yeah…” Liam said.

“Are you sure?” Jibun continued to interrogate.

“W-why do y-you care? I m-mean you h-hate me, d-don´t you?” Liam asked.

“I´m angry at you for what you did, but I still worry about you. So, please tell me the truth. How did you break your arm?” Jibun continued.

“I f-fell from t-the tree…?” Liam said.

“Are you sure you just fell from that tree?” Jibun asked.

“Y-yes, why d-do you t-think I´d l-lie…?” Liam asked.

“You tried to shoot yourself right in front of us. Of course I´d get worried.” Jibun said.

“I w-was trying t-to save y-you…” Liam explained.

“If you really wanted to live like everyone else, you wouldn´t have tried to kill yourself.” Jibun pointed out.

“I-I´m sorry…” Liam said.

“Are you sure you only fell from that tree?” Jibun asked.

“I g-gotta go.” Liam suddenly said.

“No, Liam, wait!” Jibun exclaimed, but Liam was already gone.

And Liam went to Caden´s dorm room.

“Come in, the door´s unlocked!” Caden yelled after hearing the knock on her door.

“T-there´s something I w-wanna check… C-could you c-come with m-me?” Liam asked.

“Sure, but what is it?” Caden asked.

“After t-the third C-Class Trial, I f-forgot to c-check if there r-really was anything in S-Shizu´s slot…” Liam explained.

“Yeah, no one looked into that, I think…” Caden agreed.

“So let´s go!” Caden said before going to the Morgue with Liam.

“Oh. I c-can´t open this one.” Liam noted after he had tried to open the first one.

“But that´s Cereza´s slot… Why can´t you open it?” Caden asked.

“I d-don´t know…” Liam said.

“Well, let´s focus on Shizu´s slot for now.” Caden said.

And then, she opened the slot and looked inside.

“Yeah, there´s a baseball bat here. And some rope… I guess she used that to tie Zoe and Amber up…” Caden noted.

“Amber…” Caden whispered, clawing her fingernails into the edges of the coffin-like slot.

“It´s n-not your f-fault.” Liam said with conviction.

“But I showed her that video!” Caden argued.

“Y-you didn´t k-know what w-was on the v-video!” Liam argued back.

“That only makes it worse!” Caden yelled.

“C-Caden, stop! Y-you´re only making t-this worse f-for yourself!” Liam yelled.

“Well, maybe I deserve that! I deserve to have it worse because I´m a murderer!” Caden yelled.

“Y-you aren´t!” Liam yelled.

“If I hadn´t done anything, Amber, Zoe, Blaine and Bokki would all still be alive! It´s my fault they´re dead, so how am I not nothing more than a murderer?!” Caden yelled, tears falling off her chin.

“Y-you didn´t w-want them t-to die!” Liam yelled.

“I showed Amber that video because I knew she´d try to kill Zoe after she saw it! I didn´t know the contents, but I knew Zoe would fucking die! And Bokki´s death isn´t just Ningyo´s fault! Don´t you get it?! I didn´t just plan out Bokki´s death, but I also planned out yours!” Caden yelled, keeping her head low.

“Y-you were m-manipulated… Y-you… y-you… You t-tried to s-save everyone… y-you… no… W-WHAT AM I SUPPOSED T-TO DO, T-THEN?!” Liam cried out.

“You should hate me! You should hate me for everything I´ve done!” Caden yelled.

“I c-can´t…” Liam said.

“I´m s-sorry…” Liam whispered with his sore voice before leaving.

Meanwhile, Naka and Luca were talking in the Kitchen.

“So, who could be the third Mastermind?” Naka asked.

“Well, Caden was already revealed as one, and Cherry was revealed as a traitor, so she also can´t be a Mastermind… Caden said the Killing Game would end if Liam died, but she also said she wouldn´t tell us who the third Mastermind is, so I doubt it´s him… I also don´t think it´s you or me, so it must either be Ash, Johanna or Jibun…” Luca theorized.

“So it must be Johanna!” Naka exclaimed.

“No, she´s too suspicious. That makes her a popular target for murder, so I doubt she´s one of the Masterminds… I think it´s Ash.” Luca said.

“What? Why?” Naka asked.

“She is liked by Johanna, Jibun, Caden and you very much, which only leaves three people who would potentially target her. She´s playing her cards way safer than Jibun is.” Luca explained.

“I guess that makes sense… But I just can´t believe Ash would one of the Masterminds!” Naka agreed.

“You thinking that could just be a part of her plan to survive this Killing Game…” Luca proposed.

“Yeah, I guess… That doesn´t make it any easier to believe though…” Naka said.

“I just wanna advise you to be extra cautious around her.” Luca said.

“I will.” Naka said.

And then, they heard a gunshot.

“W-what?!” Luca exclaimed.

“Where did it come from?!” Naka asked.

As they made their way through the rooms, they heard another gunshot. They continued to search through every room, until they went to the door of the Heart Room leading to the Bathroom. But inside, they discovered nothing. They continued to search through the other rooms, until they heard something.

“KYAAAAAAH!” They heard someone scream from the Heart Room. and when they went in there through the door leading to the Portrait Room, they saw someone.

Someone who was lying on the ground. Someone who had a shot wound in their chest. Someone who had a shot wound on the left side of their head. That someone was Johanna Mango, the Ultimate Bounty Hunter.

And in the same room was Ash, cowering at the body.

“A body has been discovered! Attention! Please all gather in the Heart Room! In an hour, a Class Trial will begin!” And then the announcement ended like Johanna´s heartbeat did on the same day.

“So, on the last day of the time limit, someone did indeed commit a murder? Shit, we should´ve worked harder to find an exit!” Luca exclaimed.

“It´s not your fault, Luca. It´s the fault of the goddamn third Mastermind and the fault of Johanna´s killer.” Naka stated.

“You´re right, now´s not the time to blame myself. Now´s the time to find out who killed her!” Luca agreed.

“Hey, Luca, look!” Ash called for him.

“What is it?” Luca asked.

“There´s a bloody gun right next to her head shot wound…” Ash explained.

“So, the gun must´ve been fired close enough to get blood on it…” Luca said to himself.

“I´m gonna go check out the dorm rooms.” Ash said.

After that, he noticed Jibun in the hallway leading to the Bathroom.

“What are you doing there?” Luca asked.

“I thought there´d be something here, but I found nothing…” Jibun answered.

And then, Caden approached Luca.

“Hey, Luca, could you come with me? I think I found something in the dorm rooms.” Caden asked.

“Alright, what did you find?” Luca asked.

“Ash and I were checking the dorm rooms, and she found a note in Liam´s room. I wanted to show it to you.” Caden explained as they made their way to the dorm rooms.

And when they were finally inside Liam´s room, Luca looked at the previously mentioned note.

_Meet me in the new room at 5. I wanna show you something._

“It was in one of the trashcans, crumbled up.” Caden explained.

“Who wrote this?” Luca asked.

“I don´t know… I´ve never seen this handwriting before…” Ash answered.

When the two of them returned at the Heart Room, Cherry was asking everyone for alibis. When she finished that, she presented her results.

“So, the corpse was discovered around ten minutes after 5, and the first gunshot was heard at around 5. During that time, only Luca and Naka have an alibi, since they were together. Everyone else was alone, so they all could´ve committed the murder…” Cherry summed up.

“And I´ll make sure to give whoever killed her an especially brutal punishment!” Cherry exclaimed.

But then, another announcement played.

“It is now time for the Class Trial to discuss who murdered Johanna Mango, the Ultimate Bounty Hunter! Please all gather at the Elevator!” And then, it stopped.

After a few minutes, everyone was gathered at that place. And then, the elevator came to their level and the doors opened. It was time for a Class Trial…

A deadly Murder…

Luca, Liam…

A deadly Despair…

Caden, Naka, Cherry…

A deadly Distrust…

Ash, Jibun…

A deadly Class Trial…

7 Students left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess johannas dead now  
> do u even like this upload schedule?


	21. On the Fine Line between Benevolence and Malevolence Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After they discovered Johanna´s corpse, the remaining survivors try to figure out who the culprit is in the fifth Class Trial! But do they really want to know...?

“Then let´s begin this despairful Class Trial now!” Cherry announced.

“J-Johanna died f-from her h-head wound…” Liam stated.

“That means you are the culprit!” Jibun yelled.

“E-excuse me?!” Liam asked.

“You shot her in the head! That´s why you know that shot killed her!” Jibun explained.

“I j-just used common s-sense! The h-head wound w-went in her skull, m-most likely in h-her brain! It´s way m-more likely s-she´d die f-from that!” Liam argued.

“And why should we believe you? There was that suspicious note in your room, after all!” Jibun argued.

“I d-didn´t write t-that note t-though!” Liam argued.

“But you have no evidence for that!” Jibun continued.

“H-how would I w-write a note?! M-my only hand d-doesn´t work because of my b-broken arm!” Liam argued.

“Oh, right, um…” Jibun noted.

“I think we should talk about the Heart Room before discussing who the murderer is. I have some questions about it.” Luca said.

“What questions?” Caden asked.

“After the two gunshots, Naka and I went into the Heart Room through the Bathroom, but Johanna wasn´t there. No one was. But when we went into the Heart Room from the Portrait Room, we discovered Johanna´s corpse.” Luca explained.

“So it was moved?” Caden proposed.

“No. The culprit would have to clean up the blood then as well, since there was blood on the gun and the ground beneath her.” Naka argued.

“So the room doesn´t just spin…?” Caden asked.

“Yeah, but I have no idea how the room really works.” Luca said.

“Maybe it´s an elevator that spins…?” Ash proposed.

“Huh?” Luca let out.

“Maybe there are multiple versions of the same room on top of each other, and they spin like we previously thought.” Ash proposed.

“But there´s another weird thing about it. The hallways connecting to the window can be seen.” Luca argued.

“Why is that weird?” Ash asked.

“Since the door would be closed, how would we see the hallway? I mean, Jibun even entered it. There was no door in between.” Luca explained.

“But what else could the Heart Room be, then? It can´t be just two rooms next to each other, we would immediately see that.” Ash argued.

“And the doors always connect directly to the Heart Room, no hallway in between…” Caden agreed.

“It´s an impossible mystery!” Jibun screeched.

“No! If we work together, I´m sure we can solve this!” Ash argued.

“But I think we should rename it. There are two sides of the Heart Room. They are separated by the window. Let´s call the side connected to the Bathroom the left side and the one connected to the Portrait Room the right side, alright?” Luca asked.

“What if both sides are just connected by one hallway?” Caden proposed.

“But then you would be able to see the light from the other side through the hallway, and the hallway was extremely dark.” Luca argued.

“Then what is the Heart Room?” Caden asked, utterly bewildered.

“There´s no hallway in between, so the two sides must be next to each other…” Luca said.

“I don´t think they´re two sides…” Ash admitted.

“Then what are they?” Naka asked.

“I think they´re two different rooms that just look the same.” Ash said.

“I meant that when I said sides though…” Luca said.

“Oh, hehe… Guess I misunderstood, sorry!” Ash laughed it off.

“The culprit is the late Odoroki Ihyo!” Jibun exclaimed.

“What…?” Naka asked.

“I tried to make a joke to lighten the mood… sorry…” Jibun said.

“What if the Heart Rooms really are elevators?” Ash asked.

“I just explained why that´s not possible.” Luca argued.

“No, think of it this way.” Ash said.

“So, they are separate elevators. And they both have two different parts. There´s the room itself, and the hallway. Whenever one elevator is set on room, the other is immediately set to hallway. And the buttons just change the elevators.” Ash said.

“But when I pressed the button inside one side, nothing happened.” Luca argued.

“Maybe it doesn´t work if there´s someone inside…?” Ash guessed.

“But then it shouldn´t have worked with Johanna´s corpse.” Luca argued.

“Hm… There´s this thing I remember from Danganronpa.” Ash said.

“What?” Luca asked.

“Rules probably don´t apply to corpses, you know?” Ash responded.

“And what are you trying to say?” Luca asked.

“Maybe we should consider it a rule. When someone is inside the Heart Room, the elevators cannot move. So, if this rule doesn´t apply to corpses, then the elevators could move with Johanna in one of them!” Ash explained.

“Ash. Where were you when you heard the second gunshot?” Luca asked.

“I was in the Portrait Room… I wanted to see all of their faces again before the time limit…” Ash explained.

“Then how did the killer escape the Heart Room without you noticing?” Luca asked.

“Johanna is the killer!” Jibun yelled.

“What? How would Johanna be the killer?” Luca asked.

“Maybe she had a change of heart in the Heart Room, and shot herself to save us from the time limit!” Jibun proposed.

“T-that´s impossible!” Liam argued.

“It isn´t! You didn´t know her well enough to say that!” Jibun argued.

“N-no, I mean, s-she wasn´t able t-to!” Liam continued.

“Huh?” Jibun let out.

“C-Caden shot h-her left s-shoulder, remember? S-she wasn´t able t-to move h-her left arm! S-so why w-would she s-shoot herself in t-the left s-side of her h-head if it´d be m-much easier to s-shoot into the r-right side?!” Liam asked.

“But how did the killer leave the Heart Room then? If they didn´t, Naka and Luca couldn´t have entered it!” Jibun argued.

“T-the window.” Liam said.

“W-w-what…?” Jibun asked, her pupils shrinking.

“W-what if the window and t-the wall connected t-to it aren´t part of the elevator? S-so, if one were to s-stay in that window, it w-wouldn´t count as being on either s-side, right?” Liam asked.

“But since the guys can´t be the killer cause of Luca´s alibi and Liam´s hand, wouldn´t their breasts get pulled with the elevator?” Naka asked.

“Yeah, probably. No one´s thin enough for that.” Luca agreed.

“What if the elevator only doesn´t move if a living person is in the Heart Room?” Ash asked.

“What…?” Luca asked.

“If my theory is correct, the killer could´ve hid inside the hallway! Then they technically wouldn´t be in the Heart Room! Cherry, am I right?” Ash asked.

“Huh? Why the fuck you asking me, skank?” Cherry asked.

“Because you´re Monokuma´s replacement, but you´re also a participant of the Killing Game! So if you don´t want everyone to vote for you, then you better tell us what you know!” Ash explained.

“Jesus fuck, alright, I´ll help you this once. Ash´s theory is correct.” Cherry confirmed.

“Alright, so the killer could´ve waited inside the hallway on the same side as the Heart Room Luca and Naka were in. And after they left, and I entered the other side, the window would align with the hallway again!” Ash explained.

“But no one entered the Heart Room through the window during the investigation, Ash.” Luca argued.

“That´s… because…” Ash began, holding back tears.

“The culprit was still in the hallway during the investigation!” Ash responded.

“So… the one who was investigating the hallway… is the culprit?!” Luca asked.

“Yes. Isn´t that right, Jibun?!” Ash asked.

“I-I have no idea what you´re taking about…” Jibun said, her voice shaking.

“You shot Johanna. You are the culprit of this case, Jibun!” Ash explained.

“N-NO WAY! THERE´S NO WAY!” Jibun screeched.

“Really, Jibun?! Then tell us where you were!” Ash argued.

“I… alright… you´re right. I killed Johanna.” Jibun agreed.

“NO!” Caden suddenly yelled.

“W-what?!” Jibun asked.

“No… Jibun isn´t the culprit…” Caden argued, fighting back tears.

“But I am. I shot Johanna…” Jibun argued.

“You´re lying!” Caden yelled.

“I´m not lying! What the heck?!” Jibun yelled back.

“As much as I don´t wanna admit it, I figured out who the real culprit is…” Caden said, keeping her head down.

“Who?” Luca asked.

“There was blood on the gun, right? But Jibun had no blood on her…” Caden explained.

“I washed it off!” Jibun argued.

“But blood leaves stains on skin! So the true culprit needed to cover their skin! And you had no water to wash it off with available!” Caden argued.

“Who would have been able to cover it though?” Luca asked.

“The blood from the closer shot dripped on the gun and on their arm! So the culprit needs to be someone who wears something with long sleeves! And Jibun´s top has no sleeves!” Caden explained.

“The only people who wear something with long sleeves are…” Caden quietly said as a tear fell off her chin.

“Ash and Naka.” Caden said, lifting her head only to reveal her tear-stained face.

“And one of you has an alibi.” Caden continued, her voice shaking as sobs interrupted her words.

“Are you trying to say that Ash is the culprit…?” Luca asked.

“SHUT UP YOU FUCKING VIRGIN!” Jibun screeched.

“That hurt my ears.” Luca admitted.

“There´s no way Ash´s the culprit! Haven´t you been listening to me?! I´m the fucking culprit! I shot Jhanna with that gun! And I put that note in Liam´s room! LISTEN TO MEEE!” Jibun yelled.

“But the theory works if you discard Liam´s theory of the window and wall connected to it not being part of the elevator… Ash could´ve just put her hand in the Heart Room, pressed the button, and then entered the Heart Room with Johanna´s corpse in it! Then she screamed, and since you already saw the body, it´d count as three people, the blackened not included, having seen the body!” Luca argued.

“No! No! No no no no no no no no no NO! I! AM! THE! KILLEEER!!” Jibun screeched.

“I´m gonna show you the truth. Then you´ll have to accept it, Jibun.” Luca said, tears also forming in his eyes.

“You´re a mean person!” Jibun yelled.

“It all began today, when Johanna discovered a note, probably made by the culprit, in her room. She took the note with her as she headed to the Heart Room, where Jibun and the culprit were waiting. When Johanna entered, there was no one in the Heart Room. The two were hiding in the hallway as to not get noticed by her.”

“And then, one of them shot her in the chest through the window. To make sure she really died, the culprit left the hallway to shoot her in the head, and kill her. the culprit covered the blood on their arm with their jacket. After hearing the two gunshots, Naka and I went into the Heart Room through the hallway connected to the Bathroom.”

“And since both Jibun and the culprit were both inside a hallway, and not a Heart Room, the elevators worked, and we were able to enter a clean Heart Room. after we had left, either Jibun or the culprit pushed the button of the Heart Room connected to their hallway. Since they were both still in the hallway at that time, the elevators worked and moved to the normal level.”

“The culprit then left the hallway through the window and screamed to alert us. Naka and I ran to where the scream came from, and discovered Johanna´s corpse. We thought the Body Discovery Announcement played because the culprit was one of the innocent Students, but in reality, it was because Jibun had also already seen the corpse.”

“During the investigation, Jibun stayed in the hallway to make herself look more suspicious and keep suspicion away from the culprit, who was going to the dorm rooms with Caden, note in hand. While searching through Liam´s room, the culprit threw the note in a trashcan of his, and acted like they had just discovered it.”

“Isn´t that right, Ash Ketchup, the Ultimate Author?!”

“Yes… I killed her…” Ash agreed, smiling as tears fell from her eyes.

“I won´t vote for you!” Jibun yelled.

“Me too!” Caden agreed.

“W-what…?” Ash asked.

“I w-will also not vote f-for you. I don´t k-know if there´ll be any s-survivors if this Killing G-Game continues, so I w-want to guarantee t-there´s one survivor!” Liam agreed.

“We´ll all vote for me! So if you do the same, you can escape!” Jibun explained.

“What the fuck?! You do realize you´re gonna fucking die, right?!” Cherry asked.

“Ash, please vote for yourself. We don´t wanna die!” Luca said.

“Am I gonna die…?” Naka whispered.

“Ash.” Caden quietly said.

“W-what…?” Ash asked.

“Do what you think is best. Don´t listen to Cherry, or Jibun, or anyone. This is your decision to make. And I will support you, no matter what you choose." Caden said.

“I…” Ash let out.

“I believe in you.” Caden said.

“Let´s vote…” Ash said, keeping her head low.

“Alright! Vote with your Monopads!” Cherry instructed.

Luca pushed his finger on the field with Ash´s face on it as a few tears slipped from his eyes.

“So… Surprisingly, Jibun received three votes, and Ash received four! And it´s correct. Ash Ketchup, the Ultimate Author, killed Johanna Mango, the Ultimate Bounty Hunter.” Cherry said.

“N-no way…” Jibun cried out.

“Why did you kill Johanna?” Luca asked.

“Jibun and I created this plan to save everyone from the time limit! I was supposed to shoot Johanna, and then I should beg her to shoot herself so I wouldn´t be executed. But, in the last minute, Jibun took the gun from me and shot Johanna herself. I tried to still make the plan work, but Johanna knew I didn´t shoot her. so, I shot Johanna in the head to save Jibun from execution.” Ash explained.

“And I took the gun from you to save you from execution, goddammit!” Jibun cried out.

“I´m sorry… That was really selfish of me…” Ash admitted.

“Ash… I´m sorry… Please don´t die…” Caden cried out.

“I´m not mad anymore. I love you.” Ash said.

“Ash! I love you too, so, please don´t DIEEEEEE!!” Caden cried out.

“I won´t. Even if it´s futile, I will not give up my life! This is the only resistance I can do! So, don´t throw your lives away! I´m counting on you guys!” Ash encouraged.

“What do you fucking mean by resistance?!” Cherry yelled.

“I won´t go down without a fight! I´ll never give up on my life! And I won´t give you the satisfaction of making me feel Despair! So I will resist!” Ash yelled before she took off running.

“You can´t escape your punishment!” Cherry yelled after her.

“I know! But I won´t give up!” Ash yelled back.

“Run! You can do it!” Luca yelled.

“PLEASE RUUUUN!!” Jibun cried out.

“Alright, I´ve got a very special punishment for Ash Ketchup, the Ultimate Author!” Cherry announced.

“Y-YOU CAN DO IT!!!” Liam encouraged.

“Don´t give up!” Naka yelled as Ash ran farther and farther.

“Let´s give it everything we got!” Cherry continued.

“I love you Ash! SO PLEASE RUN!! I BELIEVE IN YOU!!” Caden encouraged.

“It´s Punishment Time!” Cherry yelled.

“I WON´T GIVE IIIIIN!!” Ash screeched as she ran out of the Trial Room.

And as Ash ran, with no concern for her dignity or her image, she entered the Elevator. But after it opened its doors to let her go out, it stopped and fell to the ground. Luckily, Ash was able to jump out before she could fall with it. As she ran through the different rooms, she encountered a new hallway, labeled exit. As she ran through the hallway, she noticed a hole in the wall, closed off by prison bars. A few seconds later, the prison bars broke and a huge clown robot entered the room, running after her.

And then, she met a dead end, until a long barbed wire fell from the ceiling like a vine hanging from the sky. And as the clown got closer, Ash decided to climb it. She yelped in pain as the barbed wire itched into her hand, but she knew she had to keep climbing. And then, one after the other, dolls fell from above. They were dolls of the ones who previously died. But that didn´t cause her to despair, that only motivated to keep on living for them.

And as the blood from her fingers and thighs fell all the way down to the ground, she continued climbing, until she reached the exit. The barbed wire was wrapped around a pole outside. And as she stretched her hand out, she felt like she had been blessed for the Hope she had. But as her hand went through the hole, it closed, cutting her hand and the barbed wire off, causing her to fall down to the ground.

And as she closed her eyes, she let out one final message before dropping into the clown´s mouth and being cut in half by its sharp teeth.

“DON´T LOSE!”

And as the clown consumed the rest of her body, the Students watched in horror. A drop of Ash´s blood was even splattered on Caden´s cheek.

“This is what fucking happens when you try to fight back.” Cherry stated.

“N-no…” Caden said.

“What?” Cherry asked.

“I won´t give up! I won´t give in to your Despair! I will fight on for Ash! For Blaine! For everyone who was killed by this horrible game!” Caden argued.

“Yeah! I agree with her! I will remember Ash´s final wish! We promised Shizu that we would escape together, as the best of friends! So I won´t lose!” Naka agreed.

“I promised Sentoki I would get stronger… And even though I couldn´t prevent anyone else from dying, I can live on! For Sentoki, and Bokki, and Ash, and everyone else!” Jibun agreed.

“B-Bokki told me I s-should be more c-confident… So… I won´t g-give in! I´ve made up my m-mind! I´ll escape with everyone else!” Liam agreed.

“Now, Cherry. You´re all alone. And I promise, we´ll end this Killing Game.” Luca said.

And with this new sense of unity, they left the Trial Room, leaving Cherry behind.

Day 16-END

6 Students left.

Chapter 5-END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol ash is dead


	22. Despair is Necessary for Hope to Shine Brightly Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fifth Class Trial, Cherry tasks the remaining survivors Luca, Liam, Caden, Naka and Jibun with figuring out the secrets of the Killing Game.

The next day, when Luca arrived at breakfast, everybody else was already there.

“Hey guys.” Luca greeted.

“Alright, now that everyone´s here, I should start talking.” Cherry announced.

“No! We won´t give in to another one of your motives! No matter what you´ll throw at us, we won´t give up!” Caden argued.

“Jesus fuck, I don´t have a new fucking motive. It´s more like something I just need to tell you. At Nighttime today, the sixth Class Trial will be held, in which you´ll have to figure out the truth behind this Killing Game.” Cherry announced.

“Alright!” Caden said.

“But will we really be able to figure it all out?” Naka asked.

“We shouldn´t waste time! Let´s investigate!” Jibun commanded.

“Yeah, we should look at that new room that opened up during Ash´s execution.” Luca agreed.

“Yeah, um, I think I´ll go look in everyone´s dorm rooms… I have the key card, after all.” Caden said.

“K-key card?” Liam asked.

“I can enter all dorm rooms with it.” Caden explained.

“Why do you have that?” Luca asked.

“I have it because I… Because I´m one of the Masterminds…” Caden explained.

“Alright, that makes sense. Good luck!” Luca said before leaving with Jibun, Liam and Naka.

“You too!” Caden responded before leaving as well, leaving Cherry alone in the Dining Area.

Not long after, the four arrived in the hallway Ash died in.

“Nothing´s in here… Guess it was just a waste of time…” Luca said after a few minutes of searching.

“N-no… We haven´t l-looked inside the hole y-yet.” Liam argued.

“Why should we though? There´s probably nothing inside.” Luca argued.

“We should still check though, just to be sure.” Naka said, looking inside the hole.

“It´s dark.” She stated, putting her hand inside and feeling around the wall for a light switch.

And then, she used the light switch, and the hole was illuminated.

“What´s inside?” Jibun asked.

“It´s… Cereza…” Naka stated.

“What do you mean?” Jibun asked, also looking into the hole.

Inside she saw many things. But the things that caught her eye first were two tubes, containing two girls. One of them, she recognized as Cereza Alruna, the Ultimate Witch.

“B-but how?” Jibun asked.

“This is impossible… This has to be a doll.” Luca said, inspecting the tube.

“But the dolls that the clown ate during Ash´s execution had way less detail… So why would they create these two dolls?” Naka asked.

“I have no idea. But we all remember Cereza being stabbed in the back. And Johanna stabbing a fork in her eye.” Luca argued.

“Maybe it has something to do with the laptop connected to it.” Naka suggested, pointing at a laptop in the room.

“Let´s look.” Luca commanded, opening up the laptop.

“It´s Project Cherry Pie again… But what does it mean?” Naka asked, recognizing the logo from the Secret Room.

“Maybe the password´s LIAM again.” Naka proposed, followed by Luca typing it in.

“It worked.” Luca agreed.

“Stay Away Menu…?” Luca asked, looking at the only file on the laptop.

When he started it up, he was greeted by an interface of three options.

“Version 1.0, Version 2.0, and Version 3.0? What does this mean?” Luca asked.

“Start Version 1.0.” Naka commanded.

And when he did just that, the tube Cereza was in opened, and she fell out of it.

“Failed to load due to newest version being in use…?” Naka asked, looking at the error message being displayed on the screen.

“G-guys, I think I found s-something!” Liam called, sitting in front of another laptop.

“What is it?” Jibun asked.

“P-proceed with the R-Resurrection…” Liam read the text on the screen aloud.

“But you need an admin code for that.” Jibun argued.

“Y-yeah, but what d-does it mean?” Liam asked.

“AAAAAAAAH!!” Jibun suddenly screamed.

“W-what h-happened?!” Liam asked.

“T-the wall…” Jibun whispered, pointing at the wall.

It looked like a big white box was in front of it. But then, the box disappeared.

“W-what was that?!” Jibun asked.

“Come on, that wasn´t the weirdest thing we´ve seen so far.” Naka said.

“Who´s funding all this?!” Jibun asked.

“That´s right, this building is quite large…” Luca agreed.

“Maybe it has something to do with our lost memories.” Naka said.

“That reminds me… I don´t think the Masterminds lost their memories…” Luca said.

“We already know that cause Caden remembered crap.” Jibun said.

“Yeah…” Luca agreed.

“Hey guys!” Naka argued.

“What is it?” Luca asked.

“Current Save System implemented in Version 3… What does that mean? Do any of you have any ideas?” Naka asked.

“It´s probably just a note about some game or something.” Luca guessed.

“But why would such a note be here?” Naka asked.

“Anyway, I t-think we should c-check what Caden´s d-doing…” Liam said.

“Yeah, let´s do that.” Naka agreed.

“I don´t think we should.” Luca said.

“Why not?” Naka asked.

“We have no evidence to prove what Caden has told us so far is true. I think, even if we check up on her now, we should take everything she says with a grain of salt.” Luca explained.

“Alright. But we also have no reason to distrust her, you know?” Naka said.

“She could just be lying about having betrayed DanGanFan. Maybe that´s part of their plan.” Luca explained.

“If you distrust everyone, we´re never gonna work together as a group, you know?” Naka said.

“But that distrust is the reason I was able to figure out so many parts of the Trials. If I just blindly trusted everyone, we´d be dead by now!” Luca argued.

“That was during the Class Trials… This is a completely different situation.” Naka argued.

“But maybe… If we had just been more distrustful outside of the Trials… Maybe we could´ve prevented some deaths! If we had been more distrusting of Cereza being in the Kitchen, or if I had been more distrusting of Odoroki throwing me out of the Art Room, or if you had been more distrusting of Amber leaving with Caden, or Bokki leaving the Nurse´s Office, maybe they´d still be alive!” Luca argued.

“No!” Naka yelled.

“Cereza chose to try to kill Shizu, Odoroki chose to burn Cheri, Amber chose to try to kill Zoe, Zoe chose to sacrifice herself for us, and Bokki chose to try to kill Caden! Even if we could have prevented it, it´s not our fault! They chose to do those things, and they chose to risk their lives doing so! Because this is what this Killing Game does! It causes people to consider taking other people´s lives! And it´s not your fault, or my fault, or Caden´s fault, or anyone´s fault! It´s the fault of the third Mastermind! They manipulated Caden while she was weak, and they used us after we tried to take our lives!” Naka argued.

“We don´t know if we even really tried to take our own lives!” Luca argued.

“Well I wouldn´t be surprised! After all the shit I already went through, if I had to go through more, I wouldn´t be surprised if I decided to end my life!” Naka yelled.

“Let´s just… let´s just go check up on what Caden´s doing…” Luca said.

“I thought you were against the idea…?” Naka asked.

“Let´s just go.” Luca said, leading the way.

But when they left the hallway and entered the Main Hall, they were approached by Caden.

“Guys! I found something really weird in Odoroki´s room!” Caden announced.

“What is it?” Jibun asked.

“A list of students of the 9th classes of Hope High.” Caden explained.

“We´re all on this list…” Luca stated, looking over the list.

“No. Cereza, Cheri and Cherry aren´t on it.” Naka argued.

“And our whole class is in this Killing Game, except for Kanojo…” Caden noted.

“Kanojo?! You mean Kanojo Mamoru?!” Jibun asked.

“Yeah. Do you know her?” Caden asked.

“She´s my girlfriend!” Jibun explained.

“Um, g-guys, I think everyone on this l-list has a portrait in t-the Portrait Room.” Liam noted.

“Maybe it´s because… since they´re all students of Hope High, maybe they were all possible participants of this Killing Game?!” Naka suggested.

“So, since they were at Hope High as well, they also could´ve participated in Project DanGanFan and become a participant of this Killing Game…?” Luca asked.

“It´s possible.” Jibun remarked.

But then, they were approached by Cherry.

“Hey, just a tip, check out all slots in the Morgue again. I think you´ll fucking like the result.” Cherry said.

“Alright, let´s look!” Caden agreed.

And then, the five allies went to the Morgue and checked out all the slots. But when they looked at Odoroki´s corpse, an announcement played.

“A body has been re-discovered! Attention! Please all gather in the Morgue! At Nighttime today, a Class Trial will begin!” And then the announcement ended.

“R-re-discovered…?” Liam asked.

“You voted incorrectly, you fucking idiots. Sentoki wasn´t Odoroki´s killer.” Cherry explained.

“W-what?!” Jibun exclaimed.

“You´ll also need to figure out Odoroki´s true killer in the upcoming Class Trial. So, best of fuck. Luck.” Cherry stated before leaving the Morgue again.

“Alright, we don´t have much more time, so let´s check out the Hole in the Garden together, and then let´s split up to look for any other clues.” Luca commanded.

“Alright.” Jibun agreed.

And then, they took flashlights from the Art Room. When they arrived in the Garden, Caden and Liam didn´t go in the Hole because Liam had no hands to climb with and someone needed to be able to supply a rope in case the chain wouldn´t work.

“Hey, I think I found the pen Ash was talking about! But it´s a paintbrush…” Jibun announced.

“It got red paint on it.” Naka noted.

“Isn´t the only other thing here this brown-red wooden hammer?” Luca asked.

“It looks like red paint was splashed on it.” Naka noted.

And then, they climbed up out of the Hole again, and showed the other two what they had found. And then, they split up to look for other clues.

Naka was looking through the Kitchen when she heard something.

“I love you, Naka…”

“Huh? Shizu?” Naka asked, turning around.

But he wasn´t there. She was all alone.

“Shizu… Please come back… I´d do anything to see you again, so please come back…” Naka begged, her tears falling to the ground.

“I love you, Shizu…” She said, pulling the hat off her head and holding it tightly against her chest.

“So… so… I´ll get out of here… I´ll get out of here, with everyone else… And we´ll be the best of friends…” Naka cried out.

“I promise you, Shizu. I will escape! And I will avenge you!” Naka cried out.

Meanwhile, Jibun was looking through the Art Room again.

“Jibun…”

“S-Sentoki, are y-you there?” Jibun asked.

“Please don´t make the same mistake I made…”

“But you didn´t make any mistake! You weren´t Odoroki´s killer! So… I will try my best! I´ll get stronger! Strong enough to defeat the Mastermind! Strong enough to find the true killer! So you can rest in peace…” Jibun cried out.

Meanwhile, Liam was looking through the Portrait Room, where he discovered Bokki´s portrait and pushed it up with his arm.

“B-Bokki… I´ve gotten more c-confident, see…? I´ve decided t-to escape with everyone… to s-survive… But then- t-then why doesn´t it g-get easier…? Every time I close m-my eyes, I see you h-hanging there…” Liam cried out, hugging the portrait to his chest.

“I m-miss you… and I wish I could s-see you again… but n-not like this… I d-don´t want to f-feel guilty anymore… and no m-matter how hard I t-try, I still know I´ll n-never be good enough f-for you… and you m-must´ve hated me… y-you must´ve hated m-me so much… f-for trying to m-murder you… and I´m sorry… I´m s-so, so sorry…” Liam cried out, clutching the portrait closer against his chest.

Meanwhile, Caden was searching through the Bathing Hall.

“Ash… If you can hear me, I just wanna say… I won´t lose. I won´t give in. I´ll live on. And I won´t lose Hope. Because that´s what you wanted… what you wished for in your final moments… and even though I miss you, I´m not gonna fall into Despair! I love you, Ash!” Caden said, encouraging herself.

But then, another announcement played.

“It is now time for the Class Trial to discuss who really murdered Odoroki Ihyo, the Ultimate Clown! This will also be the Trial to discuss the identity of the third Mastermind! Please all gather at the Elevator!” And then, it stopped.

After a few minutes, everyone was gathered at that place. And then, the elevator came to their level and the doors opened. It was time for the final Class Trial…

A deadly Game…

Luca, Liam…

A deadly Despair…

Caden, Naka, Cherry…

A deadly Distrust…

Jibun…

6 Students left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who is the third mastermind


	23. Despair is Necessary for Hope to Shine Brightly Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything they´ve went through, the remaining 6 survivors need to figure out the identity of the third Mastermind. This is the finale.

_We have to do this… For everyone who´s died… for Cereza and Shizu… for Cheri, Odoroki and Sentoki… for Amber, Zoe and Blaine… for Bokki and Ningyo… for Johanna and Ash… I can´t give up now, no matter how hard it is! I need to live on! We need to live on! And we will defeat the Mastermind at all costs!_

“L-let´s do t-this…” Liam answered his own thoughts.

And then, the elevator´s doors opened and they walked into the Class Trial Room.

“Then let´s begin this despairful Class Trial now!” Cherry announced.

“I think we should start with discussing who really killed Odoroki…” Luca suggested.

“Alright, let´s look at all the evidence related to the case.” Naka agreed.

“A paintbrush and a hammer with red paint on it…” Caden said.

“Also, there was a clean hammer next to her corpse… We thought she had tried to kill Sentoki with it… But since Sentoki isn´t the culprit, that probably didn´t happen…” Naka said.

“And let´s review who had who as their partner, alright?” Luca suggested.

“Yeah. So, Zoe and Blaine, Sentoki and I, Liam and Bokki, Luca and Odoroki, Amber and Caden, Ash and Naka, and Ningyo and Johanna.” Jibun summarized.

“The killer must be one of us, but none of us are strong enough to smash Odoroki´s skull in, right?” Luca asked.

“Yeah, but what if the hammer was used as a murder weapon?” Caden suggested.

“But the hammer was completely clean…” Luca argued.

“No, I mean the hammer with the red paint on it. What if the red paint is actually blood?” Caden suggested.

“It´d make sense to use a hammer as a murder weapon, I can´t argue with that.” Naka agreed.

“But how did the blood get on the crack in the wall then?” Luca asked.

“The killer probably used the paintbrush to paint the blood on that part of the wall.” Caden explained.

“But that´d take time the killer didn´t have. I mean, after you heard Odoroki´s scream, you guys tried to break down the door, right?” Luca argued.

“Yeah…” Caden agreed.

“I t-think Caden is right…” Liam stated.

“Why?” Luca asked.

“T-the killer could´ve j-just painted a part of it… And t-then the wet b-blood could´ve done t-the rest and just d-dripped down the w-wall, covering that p-part of it in blood.” Liam explained.

“That does make sense… So we now know how the culprit did it, but who is the culprit?” Luca said.

“I k-know.” Liam said.

“W-what?! You know? Then tell us!” Jibun excitedly said.

“I d-don´t want to…” Liam argued.

“Why not?!” Jibun asked.

“I-I d-don´t wanna believe it…” Liam explained.

“You can tell us, we won´t get mad if you´re wrong.” Luca said.

“Alright…” Liam said.

And then, after he inhaled deeply to calm himself down, he told them what he thought.

“Luca is the culprit.” Liam stated, looking Luca dead in the eyes.

“What?! Luca?” Naka asked.

“Liam, don´t joke around. Who do you think is the culprit?” Luca asked.

“I´m not j-joking around! I firmly b-believe that Luca Sme is the c-culprit of this incident!” Liam argued.

“Alright, then please, show us your proof.” Luca said.

“Okay. C-Caden and I were together w-when Odoroki died, so w-we can´t be t-the culprit. Naka w-was with Ash, so s-she also has an alibi. And Zoe and B-Blaine were in the P-Performance Room, so J-Jibun couldn´t have g-gone through!” Liam explained.

“That´s weak evidence at best.” Luca said.

“T-then let´s think about t-this. Sentoki isn´t the k-killer, correct?” Liam asked.

“Yeah.” Cherry agreed.

“T-that must mean s-she had no S-Soldier Mode which w-would cause her t-to kill Odoroki, correct?” Liam asked.

“What the fuck is a Soldier Mode?” Cherry asked.

“It´s a l-lie!” Liam explained.

“W-what? I seriously don´t get it.” Naka asked.

“S-Sentoki didn´t have a S-Soldier Mode.” Liam explained.

“How is that evidence pointing to me being the culprit though?” Luca asked.

“B-because you were t-the one who told us about t-the Soldier Mode!” Liam explained.

_“I remember something… A few months ago, I read something about a super soldier who had a Soldier Mode implemented in them. When triggered, they entered a state where they didn´t have free thought or a personality. They also had no memory of what happened in Soldier Mode. Could it be that Sentoki is that super soldier?” Luca asked._

“Then I guess I was wrong.” Luca said.

“B-but why would y-you only mention it so l-late in the Trial?” Liam asked.

“Because I didn´t think it was important before.” Luca said.

“N-no. It was because y-you lied about it!” Liam argued.

“Come on, don´t be stupid. Why would I kill her?” Luca asked.

“B-because she was t-trying to end the K-Killing Game…” Liam explained.

“How?” Luca asked.

“T-this Killing Game c-can´t continue if I die. S-so, she tried t-to kill me w-with the trap! B-but since it was C-Cherry´s job to p-protect my life, C-Cheri pushed me away s-so the Killing G-Game can continue! After all, C-Cherry already told us that h-her sisters were also w-working with the M-Masterminds!” Liam explained.

“Why would I be against ending the Killing Game though?” Luca asked.

“B-because you are the t-third Mastermind!” Liam explained.

“Liam, that´s so stupid.” Luca stated.

“Alright! T-then please, refute m-me! I don´t wanna b-be right, I want m-my theory to b-be wrong! I don´t w-want the Mastermind t-to be one of my f-friends! So please, r-refute me!” Liam yelled.

“YOUR THEORY IS SO FUCKING WRONG!!” Luca yelled.

“R-really?! Then let´s s-see what you s-say after I explain y-your entire crime to y-you!” Liam argued.

“It all s-started when Odoroki announced to us t-that she would end t-the Killing Game. T-that probably worried t-the culprit, which is w-why they started t-thinking of a murder plan. T-the next day, t-the culprit ordered Ningyo t-to throw a knife w-with the letters SK on it f-from Johanna´s room at Odoroki. And N-Ningyo followed the order s-since the culprit h-held his boyfriend c-captive. That was already the beginning of t-their plan to frame Sentoki f-for their murder.”

“And t-then, on the next day, w-when Bokki, Amber, Caden and I were w-walking through the school, we entered t-the Art Room. And then, when one of us stepped on a s-specific tile Odoroki had prepared, s-she set her plan in motion. S-she grabbed the lever inside t-the crack in the wall, which m-made a match go through a pipe in t-the wall. Odoroki knew where that p-pipe was because she was one of t-the Masterminds, and more well-informed than C-Caden.”

“T-the match landed in the tile next t-to the tile that was stepped on, and n-next to a matchbox. Because the tile w-was lowered when it was stepped on, the m-match was able to leave the pipe. B-but not before the matchbox´s striker c-caused the match to burn.”

“But before one of us could be burned to d-death, Cheri Alruna appeared out of nowhere and pushed us out of the way. That´s h-how she died. Meanwhile, Sentoki entered the Performance R-Room through the door leading to the B-Bathroom. Around that time, Zoe tripped on something on the c-catwalk and fell against a sack of equipment.”

“T-that sack of equipment fell off the railing of the catwalk next t-to Sentoki, who reflexively punched the thing in front of h-her, which was Blaine´s face. And then, Sentoki left t-the Performance Room and went back to the Bathroom!”

“M-meanwhile, the culprit sneaked onto Odoroki, who had no weapon to d-defend herself with, and killed her with a blow to the h-head from one of their hammers. They then put their clean h-hammer next to her corpse and used the paintbrush they had b-brought with them to smear blood on the wall behind h-her. The culprit then sneaked away again and threw the bloody things in a H-Hole in the Garden.”

“T-then, during the Trial, the culprit made up a lie of Sentoki having a S-Soldier Mode, which led us to vote for her. If we hadn´t f-fallen for that lie… Maybe Sentoki would still be with us…”

“And the one who carried it all out is the true Mastermind, Luca Sme, the Ultimate Fanboy!”

“I am not the Mastermind!” Luca argued.

“You are. You´re the third member of DanGanFan.” Caden argued.

“Let´s vote now, C-Cherry.” Liam said.

“Alright! Vote with your Monopads!” Cherry instructed.

Liam pushed his finger on the field with Luca´s face on it as a few tears slipped from his eyes.

“So… Liam received one vote, and Luca received five! And it´s correct. Luca Sme, the Ultimate Fanboy, killed Odoroki Ihyo, the Ultimate Clown.” Cherry said.

“But he won´t be executed. Because there´s another Trial you have to face, in which you´ll have to solve every mystery connected to this Killing Game! So how about you disappointments start arguing again?!” Cherry announced.

“Alright, I agree with her. Argue away, peasants.” Luca agreed.

“What are we supposed to argue about? We already know Luca is the Mastermind!” Jibun argued.

“Let´s just think this through, we´ll need to answer every question we have.” Naka said.

“Hm…” Caden let out.

“I´m gonna ask the first question. I wanna know who attacked me when I was in the Secret Room.” Naka started.

“Oh, that was me. I was told to delete some shit before you guys could see it.” Cherry said.

“I´ve got a q-question.” Liam announced.

“What is it?” Jibun asked.

“If we really just forgot our time at Hope High, then why do I s-still look the same? I mean, if we really don´t remember 2 years of memories, w-why do I still look exactly like I remember myself before I was a student of Hope H-High? And why is my arm still broken?” Liam asked.

“Yeah, that´s a solid point. And why can´t I hear any ghosts in here? This is really weird.” Naka agreed.

“Upupupupupu…” Luca laughed.

“What are you laughing about?!” Jibun asked.

“Do you really wanna know the answers to those questions?” Luca asked.

“Tell us!” Caden commanded.

“The reason you still look the same… and there are no ghosts in here... It´s because…” Luca teased.

“Because of what?” Caden asked.

“This is a Game!” Luca announced.

“Yeah, we know it´s a Killing Game. That explains nothing.” Caden said.

“No, I mean… This is a Virtual Reality!” Luca explained.

“Qué carajo real siempre amoroso?!” Caden exclaimed.

“So the reason we still look the same is…” Liam started.

“Because this is a Virtual Reality! Your personalities were loaded into this program!” Luca explained.

“Wait. Does that mean Shizu is still alive? That Ash and all the others are still alive?” Naka asked.

“No. When someone dies, their personality gets deleted. So, sure, their bodies could still work afterwards, but they´d be like babies. And just imagine how awkward that would be.” Luca explained.

“Fuck!” Naka exclaimed.

“But you haven´t solved all other mysteries yet.” Luca said.

“This makes no sense!” Caden exclaimed.

“Why?” Luca asked.

“Where did you get the money to create a Virtual Real Tiddy?” Caden asked.

“You fucking idiot. I got it from Kiiroi Kaisha. You know, your dad´s company?” Luca explained

“But why would they agree to that?” Caden asked, utterly confused about what Luca had just said.

“Blackmail, of course. I found out about the human experiments Damien did and blackmailed him with it.” Luca explained.

“Damien?” Jibun asked.

“My dad´s name.” Caden explained.

“Um, the goal of this Killing Game is the Resurrection of Jaaku Fozen, right?” Liam asked.

“Yee-Haw, Cowboy! That´s correct!” Luca applauded.

“And since, if I die, this Killing Game won´t work… And since this is a Virtual R-Reality… Does she have an AI?” Liam asked.

“Yeah, in fact, she´s standing right before you!” Luca announced.

“What?! Where?!” Caden asked, looking around the Trial Room.

“C-could you be the AI, Luca…?” Liam asked.

“Ding-Ding-Ding! Guess I should properly introduce myself! My name is Jaaku Fozen!” Jaaku announced.

“So… The Luca we´ve come to know is…” Naka whispered.

“He´s a lie! Made up by me so you´d put your trust in me!” Jaaku explained.

“So Luca doesn´t exist?” Jibun asked.

“But he does exist! I remember him!” Caden argued.

“Yeah, I also blackmailed Damien into kidnapping an Ultimate and planting my AI in them for me.” Jaaku explained.

“S-so… Why do you need me? You already have a body.” Liam asked.

“Because, tragically, Luca was diagnosed with a deadly disease. And if that were to kill him, I´d be dead as well! So, I needed a new host for me.” Jaaku explained.

“Why did you even plant your AI in him?” Naka asked.

“After Danganronpa V3, I still wanted a proper ending to the series! So, I thought of this! A Virtual Reality for Killing Games in which any volunteer could load themselves into and participate in a Killing Game! Just so you know, the outside world is watching. Well, whatever´s left of it!” Jaaku said.

“L-left of it…?” Liam asked.

“Yeah, most of the world has been destroyed.” Jaaku answered.

“N-no way! What the fuck?!” Naka exclaimed.

“Really…?” Caden asked, all color being drained from her face.

“Don´t joke around!” Jibun yelled.

“I´m not joking! Do you wanna see what happened to your father, who so lovingly took care of you? Or to your precious dog?” Jaaku asked before a giant screen emerged from the ceiling and showed a picture.

It was a picture of a man hanging by the neck, a rope made out of dog skin hanging around it. After seeing it, Jibun quickly threw up.

“D-daddy!” Jibun exclaimed.

“Upupupupupu… Speechless, huh?” Jaaku asked.

“What the fuck… What THE FUUUUUUUCK?!” Jibun screeched.

“Upupu… Of course, the blackmail couldn´t end well. I knew that, which is why I blackmailed them into implementing the AI. And, of course, I was correct. Damien sent the Ultimate Bounty Hunter after me, which is why I died. But before my death, I told the news some stuff that lead to an investigation, in which they found his experiments Sentoki, Ruton, and Neko.” Jaaku explained.

“But since Luca is dying, I need a new host. And I picked Liam!” Jaaku explained.

“W-why me…?” Liam asked.

“I just wanted anyone from the fourteen others who participated in Project DanGanFan, and you had a broken arm, so I picked you.” Jaaku explained.

“W-why…?” Liam asked.

“Because I knew how you broke your arm.” Jaaku said with a sweet smile.

“Hrngh!” Liam let out.

“Fourteen?” Naka asked.

“Yep, fifteen people participated in Project DanGanFan!” Jaaku agreed.

“So… I guess Cereza, Cheri and Cherry didn´t?” Naka suggested.

“Yep! But do you also know why they´re still here?” Jaaku asked.

“Because they were working with you the whole time?” Naka suggested.

“Kinda. But it´s way simpler!” Jaaku said.

“The fuck you mean? You saved our asses, and we then decided to work for you.” Cherry said.

“Oh no, no, no. See, Odoroki´s friend Sute is a great programmer. So, I just asked them to program Project Cherry Pie for me.” Jaaku argued.

“But what is Project Cherry Pie?” Naka asked.

“Geez, you haven´t even figured that one out yet? It´s soooo obvious.” Jaaku said.

“Could it be related to Cherry?” Naka asked.

“Wow, such a smart and innovative answer! Want a cookie?” Jaaku asked.

“Dipshit, I would know if I had anything to do with that bullcrap!” Cherry argued.

“No, you wouldn´t.” Jaaku argued.

“Why the fuck not?!” Cherry asked.

“Because all your memories are fake.” Jaaku explained, making a cutesy face.

“W-what the fuck?! What´re you talking about?!” Cherry asked.

“You don´t have sisters. You don´t even have a home.” Jaaku explained.

“Stop lying!” Cherry yelled.

“I´m not lying. You are Project Cherry Pie.” Jaaku said.

“W-what?! The fuck do you mean by that, fucking furry cum dumpster?!” Cherry asked.

“You´re an AI created for the purpose of protecting Liam from death. Your sisters, as you call them, are just different versions of you! You are Version 3.0!” Jaaku explained.

“I am not an AI!” Cherry yelled.

“Denial. Such a sad stage of grief. Next will be Anger, then Depression, then Bargaining, and finally Acceptance. Or, we could skip all of that bullshit and just move on to Acceptance!” Jaaku said.

“Why the fuck would you even create three versions?!” Cherry asked.

“Cereza was there so there´d be a guaranteed first murder. Cheri was there in case Liam was in any danger while no other version was active, and you´re here to replace Monokuma in case of his death.” Jaaku explained.

“But… but I´m not an AI… My memories! My feelings! My hopes and my dreams! Are they all fake?!” Cherry yelled, starting to tear up.

“Of course! Your existence is absolutely meaningless! How does it feel? Upupupupu…” Jaaku laughed.

“So the reason Cheri was able to push them out of nowhere is because…” Naka began.

“She´s an AI as well! They´re all part of this Virtual Reality, so it´d be bad if we deleted it… That would mean they´d die… How sad. LIFE IS SO UNFAAAAA-AAA-AAAIR!!” Jaaku cried out.

“But, the only way to escape without me going into Liam would be deleting the Virtual World…” Jaaku said.

“Why wait so long though? Why didn´t you just go into Liam right at the start?” Caden asked.

“Oh. I need an admin code. I don´t have that though… So I needed to have a normal vote.” Jaaku explained.

“What do you mean?” Naka asked.

“I need five people to all vote for the Resurrection. If not, then it wouldn´t work. And I already have four votes from myself and the three AIs! But we can´t vote again, so I need one of you guys to vote!” Jaaku explained.

“Wait! I have another question! What did that Save System thing mean?” Naka asked.

“Oh, currently, a thing in Cherry´s brain lets this Virtual World exist! Without it, the world would collapse and delete itself! That´s the only way to escape if I don´t win.” Jaaku explained.

“But why is it called Save System?” Naka asked.

“Have you ever played a game without a Save System? The world would delete all the progress every time you leave.” Jaaku explained.

“Okay…” Naka noted.

“But now! I need one of you guys to vote for Liam! If none of you vote for Liam, I will kill myself! And when I die, there´ll be no food or water supply anymore, so you´ll need to kill Cherry to escape.” Jaaku explained.

“Also, you´re in box-like things connecting you to the computer hosting the Virtual World. So, if the Virtual World disappears, nothing guarantees someone will take you out of them. And if you aren´t taken out, you´ll probably starve to death! The only box thing which automatically makes you exit is mine! So tough luck surviving without me!” Cherry announced.

“So… We have to choose…?” Jibun asked.

“Yeah. If you sacrifice Liam for me, I´ll take you out of your boxes, and I´ll let Cherry live! Also, an added bonus! I will restore all the personalities of your dead friends! Don´t you wanna see Shizu, Sentoki, Bokki or Ash again?” Jaaku offered.

“So… If we sacrifice Liam… I´ll get to see Shizu again…?” Naka asked.

“Of course! You just hafta trust me! And I mean, look! The only person who ever cared about Liam is dead!” Jaaku said, pointing at the screen which now displayed an image again.

It was the image of an old-looking woman having a rather large drill shoved down her uterus, the top of it coming out of her stomach.

“M-MOM!!!” Liam cried out.

“Oh no. She´s dead. I can´t believe anyone would do such A THIIII-IIII-IIING!!!!” Jaaku cried out.

“But, you should choose soon. Because it´s Voting Time!” Jaaku announced.

_What should I do? Should I sacrifice myself to save them? To save Bokki? Can I even trust her? What am I supposed to do?_

Option A---Vote for Liam

Option B---Vote for Luca


	24. A- The Ultimate Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You chose to vote for Liam.

_I´m sorry, Bokki… But I just can´t… I can´t live on knowing I could´ve saved you… I know you´ll be disappointed… and you´ll probably be sad too… but as long as you´re alive, I don´t care what happens to me… because I love you… and I´m so sorry I can´t tell you that…_

“Alright, let´s check out the votes! Oh geez, six votes for Liam? That´s just so sad. No one wants him alive, I guess. Hey, Liam! This is like a second try with that tree! Say goodbye!” Jaaku cheerfully said, everyone´s sight going black.

“T-tell Bokki I l-love him p-please…” Liam said before he disappeared forever.

The first thing Naka felt when she woke up were hands she knew quite well.

“Huh…? S-Shizu?” Naka asked, still having trouble opening her eyes.

“Yeah, it´s me! Don´t you remember me and my awesome cakes?” Shizu asked.

“I remember, of course. There´s no way I could ever forget you, Shizu. Because I love you.” Naka said.

“Well, you should say hi to the others!” Shizu said sweetly.

And then, Naka was finally able to open her eyes, which led her to see everyone again. In front of her were Odoroki, Sentoki, Amber, Zoe, Blaine, Bokki, Ningyo, Johanna and Ash.

“Hey, Naka!” Caden called from behind her, being followed by Jibun.

“They´re really all here… Sentoki! Bokki!” Jibun called before she ran up and hugged the both of them.

“Ash… Y-you´re back…” Caden whispered, crying tears of happiness.

But then, the mood was ruined by one simple question Bokki asked.

“Where´s Liam?” He asked.

“I´m here!” Liam called over.

“But didn´t Jaaku´s AI…?” Jibun asked.

“No! Apparently, Cherry was able to hack into the system and delete Jaaku before she could take control of my body!” Liam explained happily.

“That´s great. But who´s Jaaku?” Bokki asked.

“Guess we have a lot to catch up on.” Liam said.

“Yeah. Why´s Luca not here?” Bokki asked.

“He died…” Liam answered.

“Oh, how sad.” Bokki commented.

“Hey guys, do you know this _Tiger King_ joke? Simba was too slow, so I told him to Mufasa!” Odoroki said before laughing loudly.

“EEEEK!! I´m pretty sure you s-s-s-stole that joooooke!” Sentoki yelled.

“Well, like, let her live! She´s, like, super chill compared to, like, you.” Amber said.

“Shut up y´fucking slut! I´m tryna have a conversation here!” Zoe yelled.

“I agree with Zoe.” Blaine stated.

“Are you guys coming?” Bokki asked the four survivors as he walked over to the others.

“Or are you cumming?!” Nin moaned.

“Shut up.” Gyo said.

“Now, now. Be nice!” Ningyo reprimanded.

“Why don´t all of you shut up? Let´s just leave.” Johanna suggested.

“No! We should wait for them!” Ash argued.

And the four cheerfully went over to their old friends. And as Naka hugged Shizu close, she noticed a stinging pain in her side. But only as she coughed up blood did she realize the cold, dead eyes Shizu had. And as she fell to the ground, she noticed that Jibun and Caden had been stabbed by Sentoki and Ash as well.

“Well, clean this mess up and delete the Virtual World. Do whatever you want with the corpses.” Liam said.

“Why… are you doing this… Ash…?” Caden asked.

“Oh no, sweetie. You must´ve misunderstood. I´m not Ash. My name is Jaaku Fozen.” She said quietly before she violently stepped on Caden´s face.

“Argh!” Caden let out.

But then, Ash stepped on her face with her other foot as well, so she was just standing on her face. And then, in one violent and loud crunch, her skull broke, and only a puddle of bones, brain matter, flesh and blood was left. Jibun threw up again as one of Caden´s eyeballs rolled against her leg. But the vomit mixed with the blood from her stab wound, which caused some of it to enter the wound.

Then, Sentoki picked Jibun up by the head and used her hand to crush her skull, dropping the headless corpse to the ground as Jibun´s blood dripped down her arm. Meanwhile, Odoroki deleted the Virtual World, killing Cherry.

And then, only Shizu and Naka were left in the room.

“You don´t have to do this, Shizu…” Naka begged in tears.

“I´m not Shizu.” He corrected, taking one of the cables from the computer and tying it around Naka´s neck.

And then, he began pulling the two ends, strangling her with the cable for a while, until he got bored of it and just stabbed one end of it into her eyeballs, stabbing it deep enough to pull the entire eyeball out as he removed the cable from her skull.

“I love you, Shizu…” And then, it all went black as he removed her other eye as well.

That day, only Jaaku survived.

Day 17-END

DanGanFan-END

Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it. I really hope you enjoyed it. If you are wondering what my next work will be, I am currently working on the sequel to this story.  
> Please let me know what you thought of DanGanFan in the comments :)


	25. B- The Ultimate Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You chose to vote for Luca.

_B-Bokki… I know what you´d want me to do… And even though it´s cruel, I won´t sacrifice myself! Because you told me to be more confident! You wanted me to survive! And I´ve already made up my mind after the last Trial! I´m gonna escape with everyone else!_

“H-hold on!” Liam yelled.

“What is it?” Jaaku asked.

“P-please, give me more time. Give us more time. I still have doubts!” Liam pleaded.

“Alright, I mean, it can´t hurt!” Cherry agreed.

“Okay, y-you talked about restoring their personalities, but how would you do that?” Liam asked.

“Don´t worry about that, I´m just a tech genius!” Jaaku explained.

“N-no! If you really were a tech genius, then why did you need S-Sute´s help for Project Cherry Pie?!” Liam argued.

“Oh. I mean, I was going to go into their bodies.” Jaaku explained.

“W-what…?” Liam asked.

“And does it even really matter? I mean, look around you. Everyone´s already made up their mind, deciding to kill you. HOW CRUUU-UUU-UUEEEEL!!” Jaaku cried out.

“No, that´s wrong!” Liam yelled.

“What.” Jaaku stated.

“W-we can´t lose Hope!” Liam argued.

“But if you leave the Virtual World without sacrificing Liam, nothing can guarantee your survival, you know?” Jaaku said.

“…” Jibun said nothing as she looked to the ground.

“J-Jibun, what would Bokki or Sentoki do?” Liam asked.

“I think… They wouldn´t sacrifice you… But we could die if we don´t… Die… No! No matter how unlikely it is, I´m sure we´ll survive! Because… Because…” Jibun started.

“Yeah! I´ve decided to put my trust in you guys!” Jibun exclaimed.

“I could probably also copy your friends´ personalities since I´ve gotten to know them.” Jaaku stated.

“…” Naka said nothing as she stared into the distance with cold, dead eyes.

“N-Naka, would Shizu want you to give up now? To give up just t-to see someone else in his body?!” Liam asked.

“I just… I just want to see Shizu one more time… But I need to accept that he´s dead… And even though it´s hard, I need to try and move on! I need to live on! For Shizu, and Ash, and everyone who has sacrificed themselves so we can survive! So…” Naka started.

“I´ll fulfill my promise to Shizu and escape with you all!” Naka exclaimed.

“But… To even leave this Virtual World, you´d have to kill Cherry!” Jaaku stated.

“…” Cherry said nothing as tears slipped from her eyes.

“C-Cherry, I don´t know much about you… But even if you´ll die, the memories we m-made with you won´t!” Liam said loudly.

“Never thought some total bottom bitch like you would ever need to cheer me up, but… I guess you´re right. Alright, I´ve decided! Because… You didn´t need to cheer me up since my vote doesn´t count… So, thank you, bitchlet!” Cherry started.

“Let´s make the Mastermind burn in hell for this!” Cherry exclaimed.

“But you couldn´t even keep living in the Virtual World if I died since your food and water supply would stop.” Jaaku stated.

“…” Caden said nothing as she hugged herself.

“C-Caden, if you give up now… then everyone´s deaths will be meaningless! Ash sacrificed her l-life so we could survive! So what will you do, Caden? Y-you have the choice!” Liam asked.

“I… have the choice…? Hm… I guess you´re not wrong… No! You´re definitely right! I´ll defeat the Mastermind! I won´t lose! Just like Ash wanted it! And I don´t care what happens, I won´t ever fall into Despair again!” Caden started.

“Because if we don´t lose Hope, I´m sure we´ll get rewarded for it!” Caden exclaimed.

“W-W-W-WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUUCK?!!” Jaaku screamed.

“W-what do you say, Jaaku? Can we start the vote now?” Liam asked.

“This is SO UNFAIR! SO GODDAMN UNCOOL!” Jaaku yelled.

“Alright! Vote with your Monopads!” Cherry instructed.

Liam pushed his finger on the field with Luca´s face on it with determination.

“Liam received one vote, which doesn´t count, and Jaaku received five votes!” Cherry announced.

“No way! IT´S IMPOSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIBLE!!!” Jaaku screamed.

“Alright, I´ve prepared a very special punishment for Jaaku Fozen, the Ultimate Bitch!” Cherry announced.

“No! PLEASE!! I DON´T WANNA DIEEEEE!!” Jaaku cried out.

“Y-you don´t wanna die? Do you know how many of our friends had t-to die for your Killing Game?!” Liam asked.

“Let´s give it everything we got!” Cherry continued.

“NOOOOOO!!!” Jaaku screamed.

“It´s Punishment Time!” Cherry yelled.

“I DON´T WANNA DIII-III-IIEEE!!” Jaaku cried out.

Suddenly, a noose emerged from the ceiling and tied itself around Jaaku´s neck, pulling her up. Then, the noose pulled her to another room, which had spikes designed like knives and forks on its walls. And as she clawed her fingernails into the skin of her throat, she was thrust from one side to another, the spikes stabbing into her body, until the noose broke in two, and she fell to the ground, landing in between an army of machines with swords.

She let out a scream as the machines stabbed their swords into her wrists and ankles, pinning her to the ground that way. But before she could do anything else, two keys, O and I were smashed downwards, crushing her left leg and right arm. And then, a trap door underneath her opened up and she fell on a shredder with her leg. As the shredder destroyed her leg, suddenly, a barbed wire fell from the sky. She grabbed it with her hand and was able to save herself from the shredder, but before she could climb far, the wire broke, and she fell into the shredder with her head first.

And afterwards, a small puppet that looked like Luca fell out of it.

“H-hey guys, I know we can´t stay here forever, but how about we f-five eat together in the Dining Area one last time?” Liam asked.

“I´d like that…” Jibun said.

And then, the five went to the Dining Area, where they ate some fruits and vegetables while talking.

“I´m really glad this is all over.” Naka said.

“Yeah, but I don´t think I´ll ever be the same…” Jibun stated.

“Of fucking course something like this will change ya!” Cherry said.

“I´d l-like to say something.” Liam announced.

“What is it?” Jibun asked.

“S-Sute created Cherry, right? So maybe they still have her. And, Jaaku s-said she´d remove you from the boxes since hers opens up afterwards. But I´ll b-be in her box, so won´t mine just open up normally?” Liam explained.

“That does make sense.” Naka stated.

“And m-maybe we really can restore their personalities…” Liam said.

“We just can´t lose Hope, right?” Caden asked.

And as time went on, they talked more and more, not worrying about death or Despair for the first time since weeks. But every good time must come to an end at one point.

“Idiots, I don´t think we should push away the inevitable any longer.” Cherry said.

“O-okay…” Liam agreed, holding back tears.

“But can one of you virgin losers do me a favor?” Cherry asked.

“What?” Jibun asked.

“I don´t wanna die alone, so can someone please come with me?” Cherry asked.

“Y-yeah, it´s the least we can do.” Liam said before they all went to the Heart Room with Cherry, where she picked up the gun and held it to her head.

“I know I was a bitch… But… I´m still happy I was created… Because as fucked up as it sounds, I had fun with you cream pie lovers…” Cherry said.

“So… Thank you…” Cherry said, a small smile on her face before she fired the gun.

And then, there was a crash.

“T-this Virtual World is gonna end…” Liam stated.

“Yeah, but when we wake up, we´ll be the best of friends, alright?” Naka asked.

“I promise! I mean, aren´t we already friends?” Caden agreed.

“I think we´re friends. And I promise as well! I´ll trust that you´ll keep your promise!” Jibun agreed.

“I p-promise…” Liam said.

And as the room around them collapsed into a mess of differently colored blocks, they hugged each other.

_Bokki… Thank you, Bokki… I love you…_

Day 17-END

DanGanFan-END

Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it. I really hope you enjoyed it. If you are wondering what my next work will be, I am currently working on the sequel to this story.  
> Please let me know what you thought of DanGanFan in the comments :)


End file.
